Recuerdos de mi corazón
by Srta.Insolita
Summary: Inesperadamente, caí en la tentación. Quería saber acerca de ello. Quería investigar y dar con la clave. Reconocer mi oscuro pasado y mi también oscuro futuro. Pero estaba embriagada por su violencia sin control.. Mi nombre es Ime Kepler, y descubrir el motivo que me mantenía con vida es mi meta. [Contiene Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

**¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo I. El inicio.**

Ésa había sido otra noche de insomnio en la que apenas había descansado. No podía evitar estar alerta desde hacía un par de semanas, es decir, desde mi llegada a Japón. Y lo que realmente me molestaba era no saber la razón de tal inquietud.

Miré el cielo nocturno y suspiré mientras me incorporaba en el sillón. Aún no me había acostumbrado a estar rodeada de tal e inmenso silencio. Supongo que ya estaba hecha de aquellos despertares con gritos. Pero eso, ahora y desde hacía varios años, había terminado. Ya no me encontraba en aquella mansión.

Salí de mis pensamientos y dirigí una mirada al reloj de madera tallado, que colgaba de la pared. Mierda, iba a llegar tarde y en el primer día. Me dirigí a toda prisa al dormitorio para vestirme con el uniforme de mi nuevo instituto, agarré la mochila y salí de aquella casa.

De camino me aseguré de rodear los ocho anillos, que mantenía en mis dedos, con una fina cadena respectivamente, por simple advertencia de Urie. Suspiré pesadamente al divisar, no muy lejos, el instituto al tiempo que pensaba que ese día iba a ser muy largo y aburrido.

Mentiría si dijese que no me sorprendí al ver a un muchacho de cabellos azabache con una cinta, donde ponía 'Disciplina', agarrada a la parte superior de la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue verle golpear a un par de estudiantes del centro después de haber dicho algo así como' Os morderé hasta la muerte', luego de decir 'Estúpidos herbívoros débiles'.

Enarqué una ceja observando su mirada, amenazante, que se dirigía a un muchacho de estatura media, pelo castaño y alborotado. Transmitía un aura un tanto infantil. Le acompañaban dos jóvenes, más altos que él, que no paraban de discutir. Sonreí al ver lo que portaban en sus manos.

-Hibari-san –Murmuró el castaño nervioso mirando al pelinegro, el cuál le dirigió una simple mirada.

Desvié la vista de susodicho grupo al tiempo que pasaba al lado y sonreí con sorna resguardando las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Eh, tú. – Escuché a dos pasos de lejanía de ellos.

- ¿Hmm? -Giré sobre mis talones y le miré.

-Nunca te he visto en mi territorio, intrusa. – Habló claro y amenazadoramente el azabache.

Reí ante la palabra 'intrusa', quizá no me aburriría tanto como yo pensaba.

-Hi ..Hibari-san – Tartamudeó el castaño callando ante la mirada que le dirigía el pelinegro.

-Are-are. ¿Y qué si no me has visto en, como tú llamas, tu territorio?

Frunció el ceño molesto, sacó de la nada unas tonfas y clavó su mirada en mí.

-¿Are? No me digas que quieres pelear.

-¡Espera, Hibari-san!- Se apresuró a decir el castaño antes de que el azabache pudiese dar un paso adelante.- Aquí debe de haber una equivocación.

-No, no la hay, y cállate si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte a ti también. – Habló tajante.

-No le quites la diversión al chiquillo.- reí.

-No creo que sepas con quién te metes. Es mejor que lo dejes Hibari, cálmate.

Aquella voz la reconocí al instante.

-¡Reborn!- Exclamó el castaño un tanto sorprendido y asustado al verlo, aquel hombre siempre aparecía de la nada.

-Me alegra de verte bien, Ime.- Sonrió el mayor ocultando su mirada bajo la sombra de su sombrero.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí. -Reí- Mucho tiempo. Veo que me he perdido muchos acontecimientos importantes. –Dije en un tono más serio.

La última vez que le vi, recuerdo que aún seguía atrapado en la forma de arcobaleno. Sin embargo, se le veía con su cuerpo real, de adulto.

-Te pondré al día más tarde.- Sonrió con picardía acercándose, se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla.

-No evadas nuestra posición, intrusa.

-Hibari, será mejor que no pelees contra ella.- Dijo Reborn en tono serio una vez que se alejó un par de pasos de donde me encontraba.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿La conoces, Reborn?

Al escuchar la pregunta del castaño, el mayor rió escondiendo nuevamente su mirada, al tiempo que el timbre sonó.

-Hablaremos más tarde.- Zanjó el tema colocando bien su sombrero y marchándose.

Emití un suspiro mientras veía su silueta alejarse poco a poco, mientras un remolino de preguntas se hacía paso en mi cabeza.

...

Continuará~

**Se agradecen comentarios,**

un saludo ~


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

**¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo II. Enfrentamiento.**

Caminé entrando en el aula seguida de casi todas las miradas y me senté al fondo de la clase junto a la ventana. Miré de reojo al profesor que entraba por la puerta y regresé mi atención hacia la ventana.

-Bueno, ya vale. Ahora prestad atención.

Las tres primeras horas transcurrieron sin ningún tipo de problema, aunque estaba deseando que llegase la hora de irme de allí.

-Hola, soy Kyoko Sasagawa, encantada.- Escuché una voz femenina, alcé la mirada y vi a una joven castaña.

-Soy Ime Kepler -. Sonreí.

-¡Kyoko-chan!- El castaño se acercó.- Oh, hola. Me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada. Llámame Tsuna.- Sonrió y regresó su atención a la castaña.

-¡Décimo!

-Gokudera-kun, ella es Ime.

-Oh, la chica de antes. Hola, soy Takeshi Yamamoto.- Saludó un chico alto, que anteriormente acompañaba al castaño.

-Estúpido obsesionado con el beisbol, iba a saludar yo primero, no te me adelantes.- Habló molesto el de cabellos gris.

-Haha, no importa.- Contestó quitándole importancia su compañero.

-Encantada…- Dije un tanto incómoda. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas - Preguntó Sasagawa.

-A echar un vistazo al centro, me gustaría recorrerlo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, descuida.- Rechacé su oferta y salí cerrando la puerta del aula.

Por dios, tanta palabrería me había dado dolor de cabeza, y eso que estaba acostumbrada al ruido.

-Are-are. ¿Acaso me estás acosando? –Pregunté divertida cuando me percaté de su presencia.

-No seas tan narcisista.

Resoplé con gracia y volteé para mirarle.

-Sólo quiero saber por qué estás aquí.

-No quisiera ser grosera contigo, pero de momento creo que no te concierne. Cuando esté segura, haré sabértelo.- Hice una breve pausa y continué- ¿Cuándo pasó, Reborn?

-Hace un año y medio.

-Ya veo.

-¡Eh, herbívora! Aún tenemos algo pendiente.

Volteé y sonreí al azabache. Realmente no paraba hasta conseguir lo que se proponía.

-Que molesto.

-Tsk. Haré que hables por las malas.

-¿Hm? Siquiera me has dado oportunidad de hablar por las buenas. Reborn, ¿qué opinas? No te quedes ahí callado y mirando como si fuese una peli.

-¿Acaso necesitas su permiso?- Rió burlón el chico.

-Tú te lo has buscado.

-Tal para cual.- Sonrió y aspiró pesadamente el mayor.

-Are-Are. No me insultes, mocoso.

El mayor se acercó con paso firme, pasó una mano por mi cintura y con la otra alzó mi rostro lo suficiente para encararle, acercándose peligrosamente.

-¿A quién llamas mocoso?- Preguntó con picardía, casi rozando sus labios con los míos.

-No deberías hacer cosas indecentes conmigo en público, pervertido- Reí alejándolo escasamente unos centímetros.- ¿No le morderás hasta la muerte a él? – Pregunté alzando una ceja hacia el más joven, quien miraba entre molesto y sorprendido.

En la azotea, el viento amenizaba el calor, lo que se agradecía muchísimo. Miré a Reborn, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, apoyando la espalda en las verjas de alambre.

-Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Lo espero con ansias.

Materialicé unas tonfas, las cuales a simple vista parecían idénticas a las de Hibari. En menos de un segundo sentí su presencia a escasos centímetros, visualicé su ataque y lo esquivé.

-Are-are, muy lento.- Dije al tiempo que aparecía a su espalda, golpeándolo, aunque lo detuvo.

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron sucesos de golpes y bloqueos, por ambas partes. Sin duda era bueno en lucha, pero ya se me estaba haciendo molesto, y sin duda alguna él estaba cansado aunque parecía fascinado e incluso parecía que se divertía.

-Hagamos de esto algo más interesante. Si consigues golpearme, te responderé a una cosa, la que quieras.

-Tsk -. Chistó molesto.

Al poco golpeé su pierna provocando que, con un seguido golpe, cayese metros más allá pero aún seguía en pie, aunque en el último momento logró golpearme en el costado echándome un par de metros atrás.

-No eres del todo débil, omnívora.- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Are-Are. Al parecer me falta práctica.

-Hibari ...

-En digas nada, Reborn.-Interrumpí.

-Lo que más odia Hibari ante todo, aparte de perder, son las mentiras.

-Hmp. ¿Y a mí qué?- Murmuré algo molesta.

-Ime sólo ha utilizado un cinco por ciento de su poder en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Y eso sin contar que no ha utilizado el poder de ninguno de sus anillos.- Continuó hablando Reborn ignorando mis berrinches.

-Wao. –Hibari me miró impresionado- Si Reborn lo dice, tendré que creerlo. La próxima vez utilliza todo tu potencial. Supongo que te he subestimado.

-Desgraciadamente no puedo usar el cien por cien. Lo siento.- Reí de lado desviando la mirada al suelo.

-Admito que eres buena, pequeña carnívora.

-Aún así, conseguiste golpearme, ¿no? Siempre cumplo mi palabra, así pues, ¿no quieres que te responda a algo?

-Obviamente, no he dicho que no fuese a preguntarte, ya que no especificaste que tuviese que ser el primero el golpearte.

-Realmente eres molesto.- suspiré- Dino ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo.

-¿Dino? ¿Qué pinta él en esto?

-Are-are. Yo no he dicho que pintase nada. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta simplemente admito que eres fuerte, aún él te entrena, ¿no? Debes de esforzarte mucho más para lograr derrotar a alguien como yo en una pelea.- Reí burlona.

-No te soporto.

-Tampoco esperaba nada de ti.- Dije desapareciendo por la puerta acompañada de Rebon, quien resopló mirando de reojo hacia la puerta que dejábamos atrás.

-Está furioso.

-Ése era el plan. Tiene que empezar a tomárselo más enserio. No es un juego.

-Lo sé. Aún tenemos una charla pendiente.

-Supongo. Estaré esperando. Prepara a Sawada. Se acerca la hora.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Sé cuál es mi trabajo.- Habló molesto.

-Are-are, no te cabrees. – Dije dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos.

Caminé hacia la clase mientras recordaba la pelea que tuvo lugar hace nada. Había aceptado el reto de ese chico sabiendo que Reborn no estaba del todo de acuerdo al respecto, y en verdad, tenía sus razones. Él estaba a un nivel inferior y si no me hubiese controlado, quizá podría haber acabado muerto.

Hice un mohín mientras entraba en clase disculpándome por el retraso, poniendo como excusa que me había desorientado y no sabía con exactitud donde me hallaba.

Durante las últimas horas anduve pensando en cómo debería de contactar con Dino rápidamente sin que Reborn se entrometiese de por medio, quizá el rubio sabía por qué estaba donde estaba. Miré de reojo a Sawada, pero era imposible que no dijese algo a Reborn. Quizá el 'carnívoro' podría otorgarme alguna manera de contactar con él, aunque seguro que lo haría a cambio de algo como otra pelea o información. Sin embargo, no tenía más remedio.

Recogí la mochila y salí del aula al tiempo que sonaba el timbre. Ahora únicamente debía encontrar a ese pelinegro. Me paré en seco cuando vi de reojo a Sawada.

-Oye, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Hibari?- Pregunté volteándome.

-¿A Hi..Hibari-san? No creo que…

-Oh, no te preocupes. No voy a volver a pelear con él durante un tiempo.

El muchacho me miró interrogante.

-Tienes a un buen guardián de la nube. Deberías estar contento por ello.

-Gracias.-Sonrió con un leve sonrojo.- Creo que podría estar en el despacho del consejo de disciplina.

-¡DÉCIMO!

Al escuchar el grito nos detuvimos.

-Gokudera-kun, ¿qué pasa?

-Me alarmé al no verte enclase. Pensé que te ocurrió algo.

-No, sólo acompañaba a Ime. Está buscando a Hibari.

-¿A Hibari?, ¿para qué?

-Tengo un pequeño asunto que negociar con él.- Hablé entre molesta y cansada.

Mientras continuaron hablando, me percaté de un pequeño ave amarillento se aproximaba hasta mí y finalmente se posó en la mano que alcé a la altura del pecho. Miré de reojo a ambos jóvenes quienes se callaron de golpe con expresión de asombro e incredulidad.

-Hibird nunca se ha acercado tanto a nadie, a excepción de Hibari-san.

-¿Hibird? ¿Así se llama?- Sonreí y el pequeño polluelo pió.- Hibird, ¿me llevarías hasta tu dueño?

El pequeño aleteó y canturreó.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Hibari no está en su despacho. Escuché de algunos alumnos que iba a pelear contra unos delincuentes que últimamente corrompían Namimori.- Habló Gokudera.

-Nos vemos, chicos. – Dije cuando el polluelo comenzó con su vuelo.

Estuve aproximadamente quince minutos corriendo tras aquella ave, seguida de ambos jóvenes a poco más de tres metros. Cuando se detuvo Hibird, observé a cierto pelinegro, rodeado por más de una docena de 'delincuentes'. Pues vaya, sí que parecía divertido el chiquillo.

-¿Y tú quién eres preciosa?- Escuché tras de mí una voz grave. Volteé asqueada y le sonreí con sorna mirándole detenidamente. Estaba claro que no eran delincuentes normales.- ¿Estás sorda?

-No, no lo estoy. Imbécil.

Le propiné una buena patada en el costado y conseguí derrumbarlo con un golpe en la cara.

-Está claro qué sois, pero ¿por qué estáis aquí?

-¿Y crees que te lo vamos a decir a ti?

-Are-are, comienzo a aburrirme.

En ese momento me rodearon seis personas. Desencadené un anillo y materialicé un par de tonfas distintas a las anteriores, las cuales las rodeaba un aura amatista. En un par de minutos, los seis yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

-No necesito tu ayuda.- Habló el pelinegro tras derribar a su oponente.

-En cambio, tengo algo que te pertenece.- Hablé agachándome para mirar las pertenencias que poseían esos tipos hasta obtener una documentación.

-Hmp.

-Are-are. Se va a enfadar si se entera- Reí con burla.- Una lástima.

Observé por segunda vez aquel papel y como si se tratase de una ilusión, ardió en mi mano y arrojé las cenizas sobre el cuerpo del hombre del que lo obtuve, el cuál comenzó a arder rodeado de una llama amarillenta y anaranjada.

-Tranquilo. No lo he quemado vivo.- Dije mirando de reojo a Sawada, quien se quedó estático y horrorizado.- Enserio, no está muerto, sólo inconsciente, lo he mandado a cierto lugar para que diese un …'recado'.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Quién eres? No, mejor, ¿qué eres?- Preguntó Gokudera anonadado.

L-o siento, pero por el momento eso es algo confidencial. Pero tenéis que hacerme un favor- Miré a Sawada y luego a Hibari

-¿De qué se trata?- Escuché la voz del castaño.

-Hibari, tienes que contactar con Dino y decirle que venga de inmediato.

-No acato órdenes.

-Te entregaré a Hibird si lo haces, mientras lo mantendré como rehén.- Dije mirando de reojo al polluelo situado en mi hombro que canturreaba.

-Hmp.

-Sawada, dile a Reborn que tengo que hablar con él.

-Cl..Claro.

-¡Espera décimo! ¿Y si se trata de una enemiga? No sabemos nada de ella, y lo que acaba de hacer no es del todo normal.

-¿Crees que un enemigo estaría tan cerca de Reborn y lo trataría con tanta confianza?

-Sigo sin fiarme.

-No necesito de tu confianza para nada. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

-¿Tu trabajo? No me digas... que vienes de Italia.

-¿Quieres un premio por ello? Que molestos. ¿Por qué simplemente no podéis hacer lo que se os pide? Ando algo escasa de tiempo. Decidles que estaré en mi casa. Nos vemos.

Cuando llegué a casa, tras una rápida ducha me encerré en el ático, encendí el portátil que había sobre la mesa y al momento se encendieron las tres pantallas situadas sobre él. Aquella iba a ser una noche larga.

...

Continuará~

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo.

Espero que sigan leyendo C:

Un saludo~


	3. Chapter 3

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

**¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo III. Segundo día.**

Me percaté de que la habitación apenas estaba alumbrada por la luz que desprendían las pantallas cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Estamos aquí.

Continué tecleando con la mirada fija en aquellas pantallas llenas de planos y documentos en código.

-No entiendo para qué nos hace venir si ni siquiera…

-Gokudera, espera abajo con los demás.- Habló Dino.- Ime, no me digas que has pasado toda la noche despierta.- Continuó suavizando su tono de voz.

-Esperadme abajo, iré a darme una ducha y enseguida estaré con vosotros.- Dije dejándome caer en el respaldo de la silla frotándome los ojos cansada.

Escuché los pasos descendiendo las escaleras, me levanté, bajé al primer piso y entré en mi dormitorio. Tras aproximadamente quince minutos, y después de una agradable ducha, aunque rápida, salí vistiendo unos pantalones cortos de camuflaje y una camiseta básica oscura. Eché una mirada rápida hacia el salón, donde tres jóvenes y dos adultos esperaban platicando sobre algo.

-Espero que no te haya importado que usase tu cocina. Preparé un poco de té.

-Para nada, tranquilo.- Respondí mirando al rubio.- Quisiera hablar con vosotros antes de nada.- Continué mirando a Reborn y a Dino.

Escuché un gruñido de uno de los más jóvenes mientras caminaba al ático seguida de ambos hombres.

-Supongo que Sawada os habrá contado lo que vio. – Empecé a hablar mientras me sentaba nuevamente en el sillón frente al portátil tras levantar las persianas y abrir las ventanas. Ellos asintieron.- Ese tipo, pertenece a una familia de la mafia, que se hospedaba en Italia hasta hace un año. Era, por decirlo de alguna forma, el recadero oficial de la familia.- Señalé unas imágenes en una de las pantallas.- Se trasladó al norte de Noruega pero aún no sé el motivo exacto. Lo más importante es que es una familia rival a los Vongola. He conseguido transferir algunos datos de dicha familia, no ha sido tan complicado, pero tampoco tan sencillo como esperaba. Si observáis las pantallas- Señalé.- y como podréis suponer, no le hacen mucha gracia que Sawada sea el décimo, suele pasar, supongo. Habían mandado a éste tipo con un escuadrón para matarlo. No sé de donde habrán sacado la información de que el chiquillo aún sigue siendo débil, a comparación de tal familia y sus aliados, por lo que pude comprobar.- Dejé de hablar para que asimilaran lo dicho.- Uno de ellos llevaba una carta. Iba dirigida a mí aunque no decía nada de otro mundo. Advertía hacia mi persona que no me juntase ni me metiese donde no me llamasen. Dicha carta procedía de la familia Verniz.

Sabía lo que me jugaba estando en la posición en la que estaba. La familia Verniz habían sido unos despiadados al venderme como si fuera mera mercancía, pero actualmente me querían de regreso con ellos. Y eso era lo que más me cabreaba.

-De todos modos van a atacar,¿no?

-Sí. Aunque, la carta decía algo como que me dejarían en paz si cumplía una condición. Algo muy típico y absurdo, la verdad.- Reí.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Dino sentándose en el sofá que había cerca de la mesa.

Reborn escondió su mirada inclinando levemente el sombrero frunciendo los labios, mientras, yo suspiré.

-Me acuerdo de ellos vagamente.- Comencé.- Mis padres me vendieron cuando apenas tenía unos cinco años, porque su situación tanto económica como social decaía. Era una familia muy importante y no podían permitir que las demás familias se enterasen, pero una de ellas, muy amiga y con las que tenían una estrecha relación les comentó algo sobre la venta ilegal de personas. Ahí entraba yo. Terminaron vendiéndome, no se molestaron siquiera en pensarlo demasiado. A los pocos días unas personas vinieron a por mí. Recuerdo que entre las personas que vinieron a rescatarme estaba Noveno. Él me acogió como parte de su familia, como su hija. Después de ése día nunca hemos hablado sobre ése tema. – Sonreí dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.- Aún me parece increíble, sigo preguntándome cada día porqué lo hizo. Ahora la familia Verniz me quiere de regreso, saben que poseo algo.- Miré los anillos de mis dedos y jugueteé con ellos. – Y lo quieren. En el hipotético caso de que regresase con ésa familia, deduzco que me mandarán a matar a Sawada.

-Es ridículo. No tiene sentido.

Miré de reojo a Reborn, quien se mordía el labio inferior molesto. Terminé agregando un par de conclusiones de todo aquello mientras jugaba con el pequeño polluelo que había aparecido hacía un rato.

-Con eso termino. Al parecer ciertas personas se sentían muy aburridas y con mucha curiosidad.- Hablé mirando hacia la puerta mientras la abría. Dos jóvenes terminaron cayendo al suelo, mientras que el azabache estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados.- Está mal escuchar conversaciones privadas.

Los dos más jóvenes se disculparon un tanto avergonzados por su comportamiento, mientras que el otro bostezaba. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y me quedé la última para cerrar la habitación.

-Me alegra verte, aunque me hubiese gustado estar en otra situación.- Dije cuando Dino pasó por mi lado.

-Tienes razón.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá, y Dino comenzó a contarles algo.

-Prepararé más té. Reborn, ¿quieres café?

-Sí. Te ayudaré.

Entramos a la cocina, puse la tetera en el fuego y preparé la cafetera.

-Me parece que tenemos algo pendiente tú y yo.- Habló con una sonrisa discreta.

-Are-are, ¿enserio?- Lo evadí pretendiendo sacar unas pastas del armario para acompañar el té.

Me jaló del brazo, posó ambas manos en mi cintura y se acercó peligrosamente. Agradecí que el bote que sostenía en mis manos contra mi abdomen le impidiese acercarse más de la cuenta. Apenas sentí el roce de sus labios contra los míos cuando volteé asustada al escuchar el ruido de la tetera. Me aparté gentilmente de él y suspiré apagando el fuego y apartando la tetera dejando el bote de pastas en la encimera.

-¿Por qué huyes, Ime?

Me quedé quieta frente a la encimera, mi cuerpo dejó de responderme, noté una gran presión por todo mi cuerpo nublándose mi vista.

-¡Ime!

Escuché la voz de Reborn gritar mi nombre antes de golpearme bruscamente la cabeza contra la encimera y caer al suelo.

**Continuará~**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 3.

Espero que lean y comenten que les va pareciendo.

Un saludo ~


	4. Chapter 4

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

**¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._

Espero disfruten la lectura:

Capítulo IV. ¿Que qué?

Me desperté en lo que supuse que sería mi cama. Inspeccioné la habitación, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Y entonces sentí una gran presión en la cabeza. Joder cómo dolía. Me levanté como pude y me tomé un par de pastillas que había en el armario del baño. Bajé a la cocina para tomar agua y me apoyé en la encimera. Escuché pasos y luego la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.

- ¿Estás ya despierta?

- Eso creo. ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo fue ir a la cocina a preparar algo.

- Te desmayaste. No descansas lo suficiente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

- Cuatro días.

- ¡Joder!- Fui corriendo al ático y encendí los monitores.

- No. No te voy a dejar. Hoy debes de descansar y recuperarte del todo.

- ¿Y te parece poco dormir cuatro días?

- No me vengas con esas.- Terminó de decir mostrándome en su mano una pequeña tarjeta.

- ¡Dino, joder!

Me encaminé a mi habitación, cerré de un portazo. Tras quince minutos salí de la casa duchada, vestida y con una bandolera colgando del hombro.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Dino desde la puerta.

- ¿Dónde crees tú?- Me volteé para mirarle. Resignado me siguió.- Romario, por favor, llévate a Dino.- Hablé a su guardaespaldas, y al verle recordé lo tan torpe e inútil que era el rubio sin sus acompañantes de negro.

- No. Yo voy contigo.

- No te necesito.

- No seas cruel, me hieres cuando dices eso.- Dijo con un puchero.

- No soy cruel Dino, sino sincera. Además voy a donde Reborn.

- Está bien, sube al auto. Te llevo.

Al poco de diez minutos el coche paró frente a una casa bastante normal. Al bajarme del coche pude escuchar el estruendoso ruido que había formado dentro de la casa, y la risa de un niño burlándose de alguien mientras corría. Toqué al timbre y la voz de Dino me sacó de mi trance.

- Nana salió de viaje unos días.

Cuando iba a hablar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sawada con la respiración muy agitada.

- Veo que haces ejercicio.- Reí.

- ¡Ime! Me alegro verte.- Mostró una radiante sonrisa.- Hola Dino.

- Hola Sawada, gracias, yo también me alegro, supongo.- Le sonreía amablemente-¿Está Reborn? Tengo que hablar con él.

- Claro, pasa.

- Hola Tsuna.- Saludó el rubio.

- ¡Décimo! ¿Quién llamó?

- Vinieron Ime y Dino.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras, un niño pequeño vestido con un traje que imitaba los colores de las vacas y de pelo oscuro y alborotado, corrió escaleras arriba riendo, casi tirando a Sawada.

- Siento venir sin avisar. Espero no molestar.- Le dije a Sawada terminando de subir las escaleras.

- No digas eso. No molestas.

- ¡Reborn!- Observé al pelinegro sentado en la cama del chico y le miré molesta.- Oh, hola, chicos.- Saludé apresuradamente tras ver a Gokudera y a Takeshi.

- Hola.- Dijeron ambos a la vez.

- ¡Reborn, Dino me ha confiscado el ático! Sabes que no puedo trabajar así.- Regresé mi atención al mayor.

- Acabas de despertar. Lo mejor es que descanses para que no te vuelvas a desmayar.- Replicó el rubio.

- Es cierto, Ime. – Habló con cautela Reborn.

- Por favor, siéntate. Te traeré algo para beber.- Se apresuró a decir Sawada un poco nervioso.

- Vale, gracias.

Me acomodé en la cama junto a Reborn y el rubio tomó asiento en el suelo acompañando a los dos jóvenes.

- Hemos perdido cuatro días.

- No están perdidos, tranquila.- Habló el pelinegro acariciando mi cabello. Me sonrojé ante tal gesto y desvié la mirada de él.

- Tsuna y los demás estaban hablando de ello. Quedaron muy preocupados por cómo te encontrabas.- Intervino Dino.

- Eso no importa. Sabéis que hay cosas más importantes.

Noté cómo me miraban de una forma extraña.

- Por favor. Necesito que me…

- No.- Zanjaron ambos adultos a la vez.

- Pero…

- ¡Ime-chan!

Una voz infantil llamó mi atención. Observé como el pequeño niño de la familia Bovino, se asomaba por la puerta, y comenzó a corretear por la habitación. En uno de esos momentos saltó hacia Gokudera, y dándole una patada en la cara dio una vuelta en el aire. El chico peligris miró cabreado al pequeño y comenzó a gritarle.

- Lambo, te tengo dicho que no corras en la habitación. Puedes hacerle daño a alguien.- Dijo Sawada entrando en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos. Me ofreció una taza de café y la acepté con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- ¿A mí no me has traído nada? – Preguntó Reborn.

- ¡Si quieres algo, sabes dónde está, estás en tu casa Reborn!- Se excusó el castaño.

El mayor chistó, agarró gentilmente mis manos, donde llevaba la taza, y las alzó, dando un pequeño trago.

- Mooh-Le miré molesta y aparté la taza.- Si quieres, prepáratela tú mismo, pero no me lo quites a mí.

- Ime, tú y Reborn…

Miré a Takeshi que comenzó a hablar y observé de reojo a los demás. Tenían una expresión de asombro y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

- ¡No! Entre nosotros no hay nada. No piensen nada raro, porque él se tome sus propias libertades para hacer lo que le plazca. Parece mentira que no lo conozcáis. –Me apresuré a decir cuando me percaté por donde iban los tiros.- Además por esa regla de tres, Bianchi sería su mujer o amante, tengo entendido de que tienen una estrecha relación.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo riendo Yamamoto. Suspiré cansada y bebí.

- ¡Ime-chan, Lambo-san también quiere!

- Tú no, mocoso.- Habló Reborn.

- ¡Lambo-san quiere!- Dijo el niño pataleando y mirándome con los ojos lloroso.

- Lambo no puede tomar. Si quieres te doy un dulce.- Le dije sacando de mi bandolera una piruleta. Se sentó en mi regazo y lo cogió.- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

- Lambo-san te echaba de menos.- dijo poniéndose en la cama.

Reborn lo miró receloso y le quitó la golosina. El niño comenzó a llorar y a patalear.

- ¡Reborn! Deja de molestarle.- Habló Sawada.

- Vaca estúpida, deja de llorar.- Gritó Gokudera.

- Tengo….que…calmarme…

El niño intentando dejar de llorar comenzó a sacar golosinas de su cabello alborotado, así como granadas de color rosa, que parecían más propiamente de juguetes, hasta que sacó una bazuca del mismo color de las granadas.

- ¡No, Lambo, para!

Y en un intento de quitarle al niño aquel arma, cayó sobre mí. El gatillo fue disparado y llenó todo de humo. Cerré por acto reflejo los ojos y para cuando los abrí estaba en un sitio totalmente diferente..

**Continuará~**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 4.

Espero que lean y comenten que les van pareciendo.

Un saludo ~


	5. Chapter 5

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

_-Contenido picante [Leve Lemon]_

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo V. Extraña conducta y confusión.**

Miré entre nerviosa y alarmada a la persona que estaba frente de mí. Me miraba enarcando una ceja y con expresión un tanto interrogante. A los pocos segundos, sonrió de lado y con picardía. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Maldito bazuca, había olvidado lo que hacía. Sentí mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta de la situación. Aquel hombre me tenía acorralada contra lo que parecía ser una cama. Muy cómoda, por cierto. Estaba tumbada y él encima de mí.

- ¿Por qué motivo te ves tan joven?- Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente hasta el arco de mi cuello.

- Para, por favor.- Me estremecí cuando su lengua lamió mi cuello hasta llegar a la oreja y comenzó a morderla.- El bazuca de Lambo…

No pude continuar hablando ya que sus labios apresaron los míos.

- Así que tenemos cinco minutos, ¿no?- Susurró al separarse escasamente. Atrapó mis manos con su mano derecha y las alzó por encima de mi cabeza, mientras que la mano que le quedaba libre la deslizó por debajo del vestido, acarició mis muslos con total libertad y ahogué un gemido cuando rozó mi feminidad.- Desde joven ya eras bella y apetecible.- Se relamió los labios y sonrió.

Me derretí ante aquel gesto. Nunca hubiera pensado ver esa actitud del hombre que, actualmente, estaba sobre mí. No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior deseosa de volver a besar esos labios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desabrochó los botones que descendían desde el escote del vestido.

Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando comenzó a besar el escote descubierto con plena libertad mientras sentía su mano introducirse por debajo de mi ropa interior, arqueé la espalda y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Su boca ascendió hasta llegar al arco de mi cuello donde lamió, mordió y succionó. Me dejé llevar y no pude evitar gemir. Poco después se separó y me miró a los ojos fijamente. Oh, esa mirada me esclavizaba. Dejó de aprisionar mis manos.

Llevé una de ella a su rostro y acaricié una de las cicatrices que cruzaban en él. A pesar de tener un aspecto áspero, era todo lo contrario, era tan suave que no pude evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

- No olvides que eres mía.- Pronunció en un tono claro antes de apresar mis labios en un beso cadente y fogoso.

Y, ¡plof! Como por arte de magia volvió a llenarse todo de humo. Volvía a estar en una cama, pero esta vez era la de Sawada. Tosí e intenté abrir los ojos. Me alarmé, no podían verme así. Tenía los botones de mi vestido desabrochados, y aún sentía el ardor en mis mejillas.

Justo antes de que el humo se disipara noté como algo me cubría de hombros hasta abajo y me levantaba en peso. Alcé el rostro y vi a Reborn sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, mantenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, con una expresión algo molesta caminando hasta la puerta. Sin duda se había percatado de mi situación, antes de que lo demás pudiera haber visto algo siquiera. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello mientras cerraba la puerta al salir.

- Ime y yo nos vamos. Tenemos un asunto que hablar en privado.

- ¡Pero Reborn!- Gritó Sawada tosiendo debido al humo.

Bajó con prisa los escalones y se paró en seco en el rellano de la casa.

-¿Prefieres que nos aparezcamos en mi casa?- Le pregunté intentando que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible. Me miró y asintió.

Aparecimos en mitad de mi casa. Ninguno de los dos habló. Tampoco parecía querer dejar de tenerme entre sus brazos. Emprendió el camino, subió al piso de arriba, entramos en mi habitación, me dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se sentó al borde de la misma. Evité mirarlo a toda costa, no podía encararle.

- Puedes irte si quieres, Dino se llevó el SD4. Hasta que no me lo devuelva no puedo hacer gran cosa en el portátil.

Noté como se levantaba. Esperaba que dijera algo, o simplemente que saliera de aquí sin decir una palabra. Pero lo que no me esperaba para nada era sentir su aliento golpear mis labios. Olía a café. Tuve miedo de moverme o de decir algo, siquiera aparté mi mirada de sus labios. Cerré los ojos y me estremecí cuando me besó. Su brazo estaba apoyado en la cama, por encima de mi cuerpo.

Se separó escasamente y sonrió con picardía. No pude evitar rodear su cuello con mis brazos, apresé suavemente sus cabellos bajo mis manos, haciendo que su sombrero cayera hacia un lado sobre la cama. Acortó la distancia que había entre ambos con un beso más atrevido. Su lengua recorrió mis labios provocándome cosquillas y haciendo que abriera un poco la boca, lo que aprovechó para introducir su lengua y juguetear tímidamente con la mía.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No entendía para nada la actitud de Reborn. No entendía tampoco la mía.

- Espera. Esto no está bien.- Logré decir cuando sentí su mano acariciar mis piernas bajo el vestido. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y lo aparté un poco, más bien cuanto pude.

- Pero sí está bien si lo hace él, ¿no?- Habló molesto en un tono burlón mientras se levantaba y se alejaba colocándose el sombrero.- Descansa.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Escuché sus pasos descendiendo por las escaleras y luego escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Lo que me hizo reaccionar así fue darme cuenta de que su actitud era por celos. Él tenía una idea de lo que había ocurrido en esos cinco minutos y no lo soportaba. Sabía que mi futura-yo estaba con aquel hombre. Y él no lo quería permitir. Sólo había sido un acto de celos.

Yo amaba ya a alguien, lo amaba desde que le conocí. Guardaba un amor de más de diez años en mi corazón…

_ No olvides que eres mía. _

Esas palabras se me habían grabado para siempre. Aún sentía el último beso que me dio aquel hombre bajo los besos de Reborn. Me sentía estúpida y confusa. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a la cara a Reborn?

Escuché el canturreo de un ave, se posó sobre la cama y aleteó acomodándose. Sonreí mientras acariciaba sus pequeñas plumas relajándome hasta quedar dormida.

Me levanté con una terrible pesadez, bostecé desperezándome y bajé al piso de abajo. Me asomé al amplio patio interior, estaba atardeciendo. El teñido cielo anaranjado se reflejaba en el estanque que adornada el patio. Caminé hasta la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, apenas había comida. Exhalé aire escuchando mi estómago rugir de hambre. Me tocaría ir a comprar.

Aún me costaba mucho orientarme entre tantas calles desconocidas. Habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos desde que había salido de casa y no encontraba ningún supermercado cerca. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Comenzaba a oscurecer levantándose un poco de viento, las farolas estaban encendidas, no había nadie en las calles fue entonces cuando me sentí observada. Noté la presencia de alguien por los alrededores.

Me aparté rápidamente hacia la derecha, alcé la mirada y vi una especie de cuchillo, similar a un bisturí, clavado en el árbol que había detrás de mí hace unos instantes.

- Faltó poco.

- Ushishishi.- Reconocí la risa.- Lástima.

Por dios, ¿dónde estaba la tienda? Ignoré lo que acababa de pasar y me centré en buscar el camino. Debí de consultar en el navegador antes de salir de casa.

- Bel-senpai, creo que está siendo ignorado.- Se escuchó una voz monótona.

- Tsk. Calla.

Me decanté por continuar el camino recto y al instante salté hacia un lado, viendo otros dos cuchillos ser lanzadas hacia mí.

- Are-are. No deberías de arrojar objetos tan peligrosos contra las personas.- Dije deteniendo entré los dedos de mi mano un tercer cuchillo que venía directo a mi rostro.- Menos hacia el rostro de una chica, Bel.- Le miré con una sonrisa burlona cuando apareció de entre las sombras.

-Ushishishi.

- Oh, lo detuvo.- Su compañero apareció tras él portando en su cabeza un gorro con forma de cabeza de rana bastante grande.

- ¿Por qué no te dejas matar de una vez, plebeya? – Habló el rubio con una sonrisa pretenciosa en su rostro.

- Quizá deberías dejar de intentar matarme. –Le devolví el cuchillo que aún llevaba en la mano.- Por lo que veo aún sigues llevando esa coronita.

El rubio la cogió al vuelo sin dejar de sonreír, aunque parecía molesto ante mi último comentario.

- ¡Ime-senpai!- Exclamó su compañero sin mostrar expresión alguna.

- No me digas que siquiera sabías a quién seguías, Fran. Por cierto, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

- Nos envió el jefe para hablar con el ex arcobaleno.

- ¿Para qué abres la boca, estúpida rana?

Tres cuchillos se clavaron en el sombrero del chico.

- Bel-senpai, deje de confundirme con una diana, eso duele.

- No creo que te confunda con una diana precisamente.- Murmuré cansada.- Bueno, como sea, adiós.- Ignoré a ese par de idiotas y continué caminando.

- Oh, senpai se fue. – escuché decir a Fran cuando giré la esquina.

Hallé un supermercado no muy lejos de allí, compré bastantes cosas y regresé a casa. Guardé la compra, cené y caí rendida al sofá escuchando el adorable canto del polluelo..

**Continuará~**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 5.

Espero que lean y comenten que les van pareciendo.

Un saludo ~


	6. Chapter 6

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo VI. Bajo presión.**

Desperté maldiciendo en voz alta. Odiaba madrugar.

- Maldito Timoteo.

Sentí el cuerpo adolorido debido a dormir en el sofá con mala posición. Me duché, me vestí con el dichoso uniforme del instituto y subí al ático. Programé unas cosas en el portátil y revisé el correo. Oh, genial. Desconecté el portátil y lo guardé en una funda que seguidamente introduje en la mochila. Rebusqué en el cajón de la mesa y me guardé en el bolsillo de la falda un cartucho de plástico que contenía unas tarjetas.

Salí de casa apresurada echándome la mochila al hombro, apenas quedaban diez minutos para que empezaran las clases. Me detuve antes de doblar la esquina que llevaba a la entrada del instituto con un mal presentimiento, pero lo ignoré cuando escuché el timbre. Entré sintiendo como una mirada se clavaba en mi espalda. Volteé pero no vi a nadie. Suspiré cansada y pasé a la clase. Tras tres agonizantes horas salí rápidamente caminando hacia el despacho del comité disciplinario.

Toqué a la puerta y abrí chocando con la espalda de un chico que había ahí en medio. Di un paso atrás y me sobé la nariz un poco avergonzada por mi torpeza. Alcé el rostro chocando con la mirada oscura y penetrante de un macarra, subordinado de Hibari.

- Lo siento- Atiné a decir. Observé un leve sonrojo en su rostro y volteó enseguida hacia el otro lado.

- Vendré más tarde.- Dijo mirando a Hibari, que estaba apoyado en la ventana mirando por la misma. Me rodeó y salió de allí cerrando la puerta.

- Tienes algo que me pertenece y lo necesito.

- ¿Te refieres a esto?- Señaló una tarjeta que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Fruncí los labios molesta, ahora mismo no estaba para juegos.

- Sí, exactamente eso. ¿Me la das?

- Pelea conmigo.

- No quiero.- Resoplé mirando hacia la ventana.- Mira, no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, a si que busca a otra persona que sacie tu extraña necesidad de pelear. Yo no estoy por la labor. – Le miré desafiante.- Y ahora, si eres tan amable, devuélveme lo que me pertenece.

Estiró hacia mí la mano en la que llevaba la tarjeta, me aproximé hasta él y poco antes de cogerla retrocedió el brazo por unos instantes.

- Tarde o temprano te moderé hasta la muerte.- Articuló antes de dejar caer la tarjeta en mi mano.

- Sí, vale, lo que tú digas. ¿Por qué no intentas vencer a Mukuro antes de volver a pelear contra mí?- Le miré con una sonrisa burlesca antes de salir del despacho. Eso debería de haberle cabreado a más no poder.

Subí a la azotea, me senté en el suelo y saqué el portátil conectando el SD4. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Escuché mi móvil sonar, rebusqué en la mochila y lo cogí.

- Ime.

- Kepler, soy Urie. Revisé los documentos que me enviaste, y he conseguido más información. Escúchame bien, ¿tienes el ordenador ahí?

- Sí.

- Vale, te lo voy a pasar, necesito que abras el archivo, lo leas y lo elimines. No hagas ningún tipo de copia, no guardes el archivo ni nada parecido. Están rastreando y siguiendo la señal de dicho archivo, podrían encontrarte, ¿me has entendido? De hecho el Noveno me ordenó que no te dijera nada, dijo que no era muy importante, pero no estoy de acuerdo con ello.

- Abro, leo y elimino. Voy a bloquear la señal del ordenador también por si acaso.-Dije mientras recibí tal archivo y lo leía rápidamente.

- Por cierto, me he enterado de que Varia ha contactado con Reborn para discutir sobre un asunto.

- Algo me informó Fran, ¿sabes de qué se trata?- Pregunté poniendo atención a la pantalla.

- No lo tengo muy claro. Pero sé que el jefe de Varia habló con el Noveno sobre algo relacionado con el ex arcobaleno; y el Noveno te nombro en mitad de la conversación. Luego vi salir a Xanxus muy molesto.

- Oh, que novedad ver a Xanxus cabreado, ¿eh?- Reí.

- Pero fue extraño. Si hubieras visto su expresión…

- Lo siento, tengo una cyber llamada en el laptop. Avísame para cualquier cosa. Te cuelgo.- Colgué el móvil, me puse los auriculares inalámbricos y respondí la llamada del ordenador.

- ¡Ime! – Me quedé perpleja mirando el rostro del Noveno en la pantalla.

- ¿Timoteo? Nunca imaginé que tú manejaras tecnologías de éste tipo.-Reí.

- Deja de reírte. Dime, ¿estás bien por allí?- Me miró preocupado.- ¿No ha pasado nada raro?

- ¿Para esto me molestas? – Suspiré.

- Calla, y deja de decir estupideces.- Se escuchó la voz de Iemitsu, y su imagen apareció en la pantalla.- Ime, hay… ¿Pero dónde estás?

- En la azotea del instituto. ¿Qué queréis?

- ¿Ya te estás saltando las clases?- Preguntaron molestos ambos a la vez.

- Os recuerdo que sois vosotros los que me habéis llamado. Así que hablad de una vez, que estoy ocupada.- Estos dos estaban acabando con mi paciencia.

- Bueno, sí, a lo que iba. Hay alguien que va tras de ti. No sé en qué lio te has metido pero te aconsejo que tengas mucho cuidado.

- Boh, no me digas.- Le dije quitándole importancia.

- Ime, esto es serio. No causes más problemas.

- ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! Mira, os envié la información de lo que ocurrió.

- No se trata de eso.- La imagen se fue distorsionando y haciendo borrosa.- Hay alguien más aparte de la familia Verniz.

- Espera, ¿alguien más? ¿Quién?- Pregunté pero la conexión se fue. Mierda. Cogí el móvil pero no le quedaba batería. Genial.

Apenas guardé el portátil me sentí observaba. Me relajé al percatarme de quien se trataba mi acosador.

- ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí?- Miré de reojo a Fran, se detuvo a tres metros de mí y habló.

- Bel-senpai se ha enfadado conmigo.

- Y yo que pensaba que era de por sí así.- Murmuré apoyando la espalda en las verjas.- ¿Y para eso vienes? ¿Para decirme que la princesa se ha enfadado contigo? Si es por eso llévale un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones, ya verás cómo se le pasa el enfado.- Reí burlona.

- No creo que le haga gracia.

- No lo he dicho para hacerle reír. De todas maneras, ¿qué quieres?

- En realidad me envió para decirte que el jefe quiere verte.

- ¿No podías a ver empezado por ahí, pero para qué quiere verme?

- No lo sé, pero últimamente grita por todo.

- Él es así, Fran.- Hablé resignada.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Volteé hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz del pelinegro. Entre sus manos agarraba sus tonfas preparado para pelear.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Me preguntó al no obtener respuesta alguna.

- Vino a traerme un recado.- Sacudí mi falda y suspiré mirando a Fran- Dile que iré en cuanto pueda.

- Bueno. Ya conoces al jefe.- Me avisó.- Nos vemos.

Le observé irse, recogí la mochila echándomela al hombro y caminé hasta la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Hibari.

- La próxima que incumplas las reglas te morderé hasta la muerte.- Me dijo amenazadoramente mientras presionaba una tonfa contra mi cuello.

- Cualquier excusa para pelear es buena, ¿eh?-Le sonreí con sorna, aparté su arma de mí y salí del instituto.

**Continuará~**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 6.

Espero que lean y comenten que les van pareciendo.

Un saludo ~


	7. Chapter 7

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo VII. El segundo integrante.**

Eran casi las tres cuando llegué a casa, preparé comida rápida y subí al ático. Aquel lugar se había convertido en mi santuario dentro de esta casa. Me senté en la cama que había cerca del escritorio tras conectar el laptop y comencé a comer.

Poco después me duché, salí envuelta en una toalla y me acerqué al closet. Rebusqué hasta encontrar unos pantalones cortos y una blusa de color oscuro, me puse unas botas similar a las militares, sequé mi cabello y me coloqué un cinturón especial para llevar unos mazos de cartas que quedaron ocultos bajo el abrigo largo. Apenas llegaban a ser las cinco de la tarde, resignada me aparecí cerca de la mansión Varia.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, temía encarar a Xanxus tras lo que ocurrió con su yo del futuro. ¿Cómo podría mirarle siquiera? Podía ver a una versión de mí misma torpe y nerviosa frente al jefe Varia, seguramente comenzaría a gritar por cualquier cosa, como siempre, y seguidamente escucharía algún comentario sarcástico proveniente de alguno de sus súbditos.

Alejé aquella imagen de mi cabeza cuando algo captó mi atención. Sentía una presencia no muy lejos. El viento soplaba azotando los árboles de alrededor, olí algo que me recordó a la pólvora, escuché un pitido y algo explotó prácticamente donde yo estaba. Me protegí los ojos del humo y la tierra que se levantó debido a dicha explosión y pude divisar la silueta de alguien tras el manto de humo. Sin duda no se trataba de ningún Varia. Recodé las palabras de Iemitsu: "Hay alguien que va tras de ti. No sé en qué lio te has metido pero te aconsejo que tengas mucho cuidado… Hay alguien más aparte de la familia Verniz."

Era imposible que me hubiesen encontrado si apenas cinco minutos estaba a tanta distancia de Namimori.

- Soy Sheram, vengo a por algo que posees.

- No me digas…

Miré al hombre situado en frente mía. Su pelo era largo y rubio, su piel morena y sus ojos castaños, las facciones de su cara delataban que tenía aproximadamente cuarenta años o más.

- Conozco mucho sobre ti, querida Ime.- Al pronunciar mi nombre un escalofrío descendió por mi espalda y sentí enfriarse mi cuerpo. Aquel hombre no era normal.

- ¿Enserio? Vaya, no pensé que tuviese un admirador tan maduro.- Dije con sarcasmo.- Y dime, ¿qué vienes a buscar, un autógrafo? ¿Quizá una foto?

- ¿Y si te digo que tengo una tumba perfecta para ti?

- Bueno, me has ahorrado gran trabajo, cuando me digan "has cavado tu propia tumba" podré decir: Oh, no, tranquilo, un tal Sheram lo hizo por mí.- Reí con sorna. No me gustaba para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no debía entrar en pánico.

Como si nada, todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor cambió por completo. Estábamos sobre plataformas suspendidas en la nada. Lo que me llamó más la atención fue que no había suelo bajo tales plataformas, todo era de un color verde. Miré examinándole detenidamente, había invocado una ilusión, por lo tanto era un ilusionista, ¿qué querría un ilusionista de mí? Observé que en sus manos barajaba un mazo de cartas. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

- Tranquila, no tardaré mucho en acabar contigo.

Instintivamente cogí del cinturón una carta lentamente. La invoqué al mismo tiempo que él invocaba su carta. Los destellos de ambas cartas chocaron y aparecieron dos hombres. Uno de ellos poseía entre sus manos una maza muy pesada, era alto de piel morena, robusto con una barba oscura en su rostro, sus ojos eran rasgados y oscuros parecía rozar los cuarenta años. El otro hombre físicamente era más joven, aparentaba unos treinta años, igual de alto que el otro, su piel era más clara. En su rostro se podía apreciar una cicatriz que le cruzaba desde la ceja derecha hasta la mejilla, sus ojos eran de un azul claro, igual que el cielo cuando está despejado, sus brazos torneados y en su mano sostenía una lanza que me recordó mucho a un tridente.

Éste último, que estaba más cercano, me dirigió una mirada de reojo y una breve reverencia regresando su mirada hacia su oponente. Sheram materializó una espada de aspecto pesado sosteniéndola entre sus manos, le imité materializando lo que aparentemente parecía un largo bastón que llegaba a medir casi dos metros.

Corrió velozmente hacia mí llevando ante él la espada levantada, esquivé su ataque apartándome metros atrás, observé su sombra tras la nube de tierra que se levantó cuando su arma chocó bruscamente contra el suelo, donde apenas unos instantes estaba yo. Preví su ataque y salté hacia la plataforma más cercana, me miró y gritó furioso atacándome nuevamente mientras saltaba desde la plataforma en la que estaba. Frené su ataque con el bastón con gran esfuerzo y me impulsé hacia atrás. Madre mía, que fuerza tenía. Cuando desencadené un anillo unas llamas rojas revistieron mi arma y el arma de mi naipe a quien le dirigí una rápida mirada.

Ambos naipes peleaban con todas sus fuerzas y destreza, era como si se tratara de una pelea entre rivales reales. Centré toda mi atención a Sheram quien liberó otro grito, ¿acaso sólo sabía gritar? Bloqueé nuevamente otro ataque y lo impulsé hacia atrás, atacándolo ahora yo. Lo esquivó ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado y me atacó nuevamente, rodé por el suelo hacia un lado alejándome de su ataque, me impulsé con el bastón y le ataqué con ese pequeño impulso desde arriba. Lo frenó con esfuerzo. Caí al suelo aún en pie y le golpeé en el hombro clavando el extremo del batón en él y seguidamente le golpeé en el rostro. Me alejé un par de metros y observé como brotaba de su hombro sangre.

Ya comenzaba a hartarme de toda esta mierda. Unas cadenas salieron del suelo atándole los pies e impidiendo su movilidad al tiempo que algunas plataformas se fueron deshaciendo poco a poco al igual que la arena dentro de un reloj.

- Pero qué narices…

- Cuando caes en tu propia ilusión pierdes el control de tu ilusión y ya no es ilusión tuya.-Le miré con una sonrisa juguetona.- "Ilusiones….O ilusiones reales… De las ilusiones reales, las ilusiones son creadas. Dentro de la mentira se esconde la verdad…Dentro de la verdad se esconde la mentira."- Repetí recordando las palabras que una vez Mukuro Rokudo me dijo cuando nos enfrentamos en una pelea.

Tras decir eso las plataformas desaparecieron y todo a nuestro alrededor cambió. Estábamos rodeados de llamas, lo que me recordó a una hoguera en la cual el fuego bailaba al compás del viento, el suelo era de roca. Era igual que estar dentro de una cueva.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó alterado mirando de un lado a otro sin creerse lo que veía.

- En tu infierno. Has hecho mal en subestimarme.

- Acabaré contigo cueste lo que cueste.

Se abalanzó sobre mí modificando su arma por una espada mucho más ligera, similar a una katana, bloqueé su ataque y se impulsó hacia atrás. Al instante aparecieron cadenas a su alrededor rodeándole todo el cuerpo.

Gritó horrorizado de dolor cuando un extremo de las cadenas le atravesó limpiamente el abdomen a la vez que otras le atravesaron ambos tobillos. Desvié la mirada hacia los naipes que seguían peleando como si no existiese nada a su alrededor.

Sentí un dolor punzante en al abdomen, me llevé las manos instintivamente y bajé la vista a esa zona donde tenía una daga clavada. La sangre comenzó a deslizarse saliendo de dicha herida. Llena de ira dirigí una mirada fulminante a Sheram. Una cadena salió del interior del suelo, fue directo a su abdomen y salió por su boca.

- Y pensar que una simple ilusión puede acabar con la vida de alguien…- Dije en voz alta extrayendo la daga y ejerciendo presión en la herida.

Me percaté de unas delgadas sombras dibujadas en el suelo, dispuestas formando un círculo a mí alrededor. Cuando me quise dar cuenta todas esas largas agujas que flotaban a mí alrededor se clavaron limpiamente en mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo de rodillas, miré a Sheram que a pesar de aquella cadena saliendo por su boca dibujaba una sonrisa antes de caer muerto. Por unos momentos sentí como si el mismo demonio estuviera sonriéndome dentro de su cuerpo. Lo miré aturdida y horrorizada.

Su naipe desapareció y el mío se acercó corriendo hasta mí. Me sostuvo entre sus brazos con temor a que se me clavaran más las agujas y me miró con temor.

- Ime-sama...

Podía escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre mezclándose con el sonido retumbante de los latidos de mi corazón. Miré de reojo al extremo de una aguja que sobresalía de mi pecho y vi una gota de un color verde casi transparente. ¿Qué contenían esas agujas?

Me incorporé como pude, sosteniéndome en pie con ayuda de mi naipe, que lentamente desapareció con un pequeño destello de luz.

Sin poder moverme, caí. Miré fijamente aquellas llamas a mí alrededor pertenecientes a mi ilusión y recordé una mirada abrasadora. Cada vez dolía más. Aquel color de las llamas, se me grabó en la mente, pues las visualizaba aún con los ojos cerrados. Me ahogué en un cálido sueño, abrazándolo. Abrí los ojos escasamente unos segundo percatándome de que la ilusión se descomponía, regresando cerca de la mansión Varia. Antes de volver a cerrar los ojos escuché unas voces. Noté una luz muy luminosa, resplandeciente y llena de poder golpear mi cuerpo con delicadeza. Presentía que si abría los ojos quedaría cegada por dicha luz.

**Continuará~**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 7.

Espero que lean y comenten que les van pareciendo.

Un saludo ~


	8. Chapter 8

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo VIII /. Lussuria./**

El dolor fue desprendiéndose de mi cuerpo. Se sentía más ligero, pero aún así me sentía cansada. Abrí lentamente los ojos y examiné la habitación. Estaba sobre una cama bastante grande con sábanas rojas de seda. De pronto me vino a la mente la cara de Sheram ,con ésa sonrisa antes de morir, y su alrededor encharcado de sangre. Aparté de mí la sábana que me cubría, y me alejé aturdida. Entré en el baño, abrí el grifo del lavabo mojándomela cara observando mi reflejo. Sin duda estaba en la habitación que Xanxus años atrás me otorgó, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta la mansión Varia?

No podía apartar la imagen de Sheram de mi cabeza. Abrí el grifo de la bañera y cuando estuvo llena entré sin quitarme la ropa interior, únicas prendas que vestía desde que me levanté. Mi cuerpo se relajó bajo la tibia agua. Hundí también la cabeza y me quedé así durante un rato hasta que escuché ruido dentro de la habitación. Ignorándolo abrí el grifo e hice que callera sobre mí agua fría. Me estremecí y sonreí levemente. Pero al poco mi sonrisa se esfumó. Sin lugar a dudas ése mal nacido había provocado en mí un trauma. Lo que no entendía era el por qué. No era la primera vez que matada a alguien de forma similar. Tampoco era la primera vez que estaba a punto de morir.

Por primera vez me sentí culpable de matar a alguien. No...Este sentimiento que rondaba en mí no era culpabilidad. No podía sentirme así. Si no lo hubiera hecho, él me hubiese matada a mí. Sólo estaba protegiendo mi vida… ¿no?

- ¿Estás bien, cielo? Llevas mucho rato ahí dentro.

La voz de Lussuria tras la puerta del baño me sacó de mis pensamientos. Bajé la vista al agua de la bañera, acerqué mis piernas y me abracé a mí misma. Ahora mismo no me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para encarar a nadie, siquiera podía hablar sin que me temblase la voz. Noté como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Y yo no era de esas personas que lloraba como si tal cosa. Me sentí vulnerable y a la misma vez furiosa conmigo misma. Me hundí completamente bajo el agua escuchando como se abría la puerta.

- ¡Ime!

Salí a la superficie y me acurruqué abrazándome nuevamente. No quería que ningún integrante de Varia me viese llorar ni mucho menos que me viese en ésta situación. Una mano se posó sobre la llave del grifo y el agua fría que caía cesó.

- Estoy bien…-Susurré calmando mi voz.

- Conmigo no tienes que sobreactuar. Ven, te ayudaré a salir.

Extendió su mano y la acepté. Después de todo, Lussuria a veces se comportaba como una mujer. Una estúpida mujer, pero al fin y al cabo, mujer. Es más, era lo más parecido a una mujer dentro del escuadrón.

Le conocí cuando Varia se formó, apenas tenía unos nueve años más o menos. Por aquel entonces él tenía unos diecisiete años. Era lo más parecido a una figura materna que tuve de pequeña cuando estaba cerca de Xanxus, ya que siempre actuaba de forma afeminada.

Me pasó una toalla blanca por los hombros y la agarré contra mi cuerpo. Rebuscó en el cajón del lavabo y sacó un cepillo. Se acercó a mí y comenzó a desenredarme el cabello.

- Te encontró Squalo cuando regresaba de una misión. Tus ropas estaban destrozadas y cubiertas de sangre.- Oh, genial, ahora tenía que agradecerle a ése estúpido tiburón por recogerme de la calle como si fuese un perrito moribundo.- ¡Fue horrible!Tuvimos que quitarte con mucha destreza todas aquellas agujas. Me entran escalofríos de recordarlo.- Le miré a través del espejo y le dediqué una leve sonrisa.-Te trajimos a tu habitación y me quedé contigo para curarte. Espero que no te haya importado que te quitase la ropa y la tirara.

- Descuida. Y muchas gracias. ¿Él …

- Si te refieres al jefe, le informamos de tu estado. Vino a verte a escondidas.- Me guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice.- Ya le conoces, no le gusta que nadie sepa su debilidad, aunque a mí no me la puede esconder.- Rió guardando el cepillo y saliendo del baño.

- ¿Su debilidad?- Murmuré.- Como si él tuviese de eso…

- Dejaré que te vistas, hay ropa en el closet y en la cómoda, ponte lo que más te guste, es toda tuya.- Me guiñó un ojo saliendo de la habitación.

Me acerqué y abrí el closet, saqué ropa interior limpia y seca y un vestido negro que había por ahí colgado. Mientras me cambiaba de ropa me imaginé a Lussuria eligiéndola para mí y reí ante aquella imagen. Una vez lista me miré al espejo que había, el vestido era un poco ceñido en la cintura y más suelto hacia abajo, pero me hacía una silueta muy bonita. Observé mi cuerpo. No había ninguna marca de aquellas agujas por ningún lado. Suspiré y me acomodé el cabello. Me coloqué el cinturón con los mazos por simple precaución y salí de la habitación después de haberme puesto unos zapatos que encontré dentro del closet.

(...) **Continuará~**


	9. Chapter 9

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo IX. Color rojo.**

Caminé por la mansión buscando a ése estúpido espadachín de largo cabello. No tendría que ser muy difícil si cada dos por tres estaba gritando.

- ¡VROOOOOOOOI!

Caminé hacia donde provenía el grito y me paré frente a una enorme puerta. Abrí y me asomé. Estaban todos allí, y cuando digo todos me refiero a los principales miembros de Varia, incluido el jefe. Oh, genial, ahora le tenía que agradecer delante de todo el mundo y se haría el machote. Su ego no podría engordar más después de ésto. Entré intentando no hacer resonar demasiado el ruido de los zapatos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de mi presencia, algo que sin duda agradecía. Bel estaba sentado cómodamente en un sofá, junto a Levi, lanzándole cuchillos a Fran, quien se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la mesa que separaba ambos sofás. Lussuria intentaba calmar a Squalo, quien no paraba de gritarles y echarles la bronca, en pié dándome la espalda. Y el jefe estaba al otro lado sentado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados aburrido y bostezando. Vaya panorama.

Miré de reojo hacia la puerta con la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí pero lo descarté. Aún tenía una charla con Xanxus y otra, más bien una pelea, con Squalo. Me acerqué al espadachín y carraspeé para llamar su atención. Algo que nunca fallaba.

- ¿¡Y ahora quién es!?- Gritó furioso sacando su espada volteándose violentamente.

- Maa, maa, tranquilízate Squalo.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás materializando un tridente y bloqueando su espada. Se percató de quién era y la descendió.

- Vaya humor… - Murmuré para mí, aunque los presentes lo escucharon.- Quisiera hablar contigo un momento.- Hice desaparecer mi arma y continué hablando con la atenta mirada de todos, a excepción de uno, en mí.- En privado, si pudiera ser.

- ¡Lo que tengas que decir, dilo y punto! ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!

Suspiré resignada. Sabía que diría eso. Maldito karma, ¿qué había hecho yo para merecer ésto?

- Simplemente quería agradecerte el que me hubieses recogido cual perrito callejero.- Dije con cierto tono burlesco. Oh, señor, si las miradas matasen él estaría en el suelo inerte.

- Ah, eso. No pienses que lo he hecho por ti.- Me miró por encima del hombro y sonrió con autosuficiencia. Su ego estaba a punto de explotar de lo cebado que se encontraba.- No me gusta ver basura tirada en el suelo cerca de la mansión.

Si no fuera porque Lussuria había intervenido entre los dos le hubiese arreado una buena tunda. Le miré furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme basura, ¡delante de todos!?

- Maa, maa, tranquilidad…

- Bueno, como sea.- Continué hablando apretando mis manos hasta que mis uñas se clavaron en la palma de las mismas. -Había un cuerpo más, me gustaría que me dieses lo que poseía.

- No sé de lo qué me hablas.- Me miró con una sonrisa burlona.- Además, ¿por qué piensas que te lo daría?

- Si no quieres acabar como acabó él, más te vale que me lo devuelvas antes de que me marche nuevamente a Namimori.- Mi voz sonó más seria que de costumbre. Le dirigí una mirada asesina antes de girarme y salir por la puerta.

- ¡Maldita enana, se cree que puede amenazarme e irse como si nada!

Me alejé de allí escuchando su grito. Caminé hasta mi habitación, entré y apoyé la espalda en la puerta cerrándola mientras me quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba ahí mismo. Observé la habitación. Sábanas rojas, cortinas rojas, paredes rojas, la alfombra roja… todo era rojo. Me acerqué a la cama, quité las sábanas lanzándolas al suelo, agarré la lámpara de mesa y la lancé contra la pared, escuchando la bombilla estallar. Me acerqué a la ventana tirando de las cortinas hasta romperlas dejándolas caer al suelo también. Caminé al otro lado de la amplia habitación, agarré la lámpara que había sobre la mesa y la lancé con fuerzas hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, volqué la mesa que cayó al suelo al igual que todo lo que había encima de la misma. Observé el espejo de marco rojo colgado de la pared, me acerqué y vi mi reflejo. Furiosa lo golpeé con el puño, lo cogí de la parte superior y lo estampé contra el suelo. Escuché el sonido de los cristales esparcirse al tiempo que me dejaba caer al suelo.

Cogí un pequeño cuaderno que sobresalía del cajón de la mesa y lo abrí llena de curiosidad:

Día 10

Hoy Xanxus me ha llevado a un gran castillo. Me ha dicho que toda princesa necesita un palacio y que éste sería el mío. Después de ver todas las habitaciones, me preguntó cuál prefería y de qué color la quería. Sin duda elegí la que se podía ver un precioso lago por la ventana.[…]

Flashback

- ¿Qué color te gusta más?

- ¡El rojo!- Miré el rostro de Xanxus, quien me cargaba en brazos, mientras estábamos frente a una habitación aún vacía. Sonrió al escuchar mi respuesta y asintió con la cabeza.

- Vale, pues tendrás todo lo que quieras de ése color.

Fin del Flashback.

Pasé unas cuantas hojas y comencé a leer lo que una vez escribí con nueve años.

Día 13

¡Por fin Xanxus me ha llevado a mi nueva habitación, y es muy grande! Hay de todo, una cama gigantesca, un closet para toda mi ropa una alfombra súper grande, e incluso tengo un baño para mí sola. Lo que más me gusta es la vista de la ventana, la cama y la gran bañera que hay, pero sin duda lo mejor es que todo es de color rojo, aunque en el baño no hay nada rojo, sólo las toallas. Estoy muy feliz, y al parecer él también se veía feliz […] Lussuria me ha preguntado cuándo era mi cumpleaños y no sabía qué decirle porque no me acuerdo y desde que estoy con Timoteo nunca lo he celebrado. Hoy han hecho una fiesta para mí […]

Pasé las hojas hasta llegar a la última.

Hace tiempo que ya no me gusta contar los días. Desde que Timoteo me dijo que tendría que irme del lado de Xanxus estoy muy triste. Aunque intento aparentar que no lo estoy delante de él. Hoy Lussuria me va a hacer una fiesta en mi honor. Voy a echar mucho de menos a Xanxus, porque no lo veré mucho y temo que se olvide de mí. Para consolarme Timoteo me ha dicho que viajaré muchísimo […]

Recordé cuando escribí eso, apenas tenía unos once años. De éso habían pasado ya aproximadamente seis años, y durante ese tiempo apenas había visto a Xanxus un par de veces. Sin embargo él no me había olvidado, ¿no? Si no fuese así no me habría hecho venir hasta aquí.

(...) **Continuará~**


	10. Chapter 10

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capitulo X. Su actitud.**

- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho mocosa?!

Di un pequeño sobresalto de asombro y vi escasamente unos segundos al espadachín ya que se interpuso el cuerpo de alguien, quien caminaba tranquilamente hasta mí con mis zapatos en la mano. A pesar de no haberle visto aún la cara, sabía quién era. Agarré el pequeño cuaderno contra mí y escondí el rostro. No, no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara. No después de lo que había pasado hoy, y menos con lo que le había hecho a la habitación, y ya sin contar con lo que sucedió con su yo del futuro.

Sentí mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Posó su mano sobre mi cabeza y al poco la apartó, dejó los zapatos frente de mí y se alejó un poco.

- Ven.

Dicho eso caminó hasta salir por la puerta, me coloqué torpemente los zapatos y salí tras él evitando mirar a Squalo. Caminé detrás de él dejando un metro de distancia. Sabía que no le gustaba que se acercaran demasiado a él y no quería hacer la situación más incómoda de lo que era. Apenas se escuchaban el sonido de nuestros pasos. Miré a través de las ventanas y luego regresé la vista al suelo. Escuché cómo abría una puerta y poco después choqué con su espalda.

- Lo siento.- Me apresuré a decir sobando mi nariz un poco adolorida.

Se giró y caminó muy lentamente hasta mí, retrocedí varios pasos, pero la puerta cerrada me impidió retroceder más. Me acorraló colocando ambas manos en la puerta a cada lado de mi rosto y me sonrojé sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Por qué escondes tu rostro?- Preguntó suavizando su voz y dibujando una leve sonrisa divertida obligándome a mirarle.

- Y-Yo no…- Tartamudeé sin saber qué decir. Me quedé embobada observando esos orbes rojos que por algún motivo me tranquilizaban. Me sentía protegida y segura. Acercó lentamente su rostro al mío hasta que sentí su aliento golpear en mis labios. Cerré los ojos con temor ¿por qué Xanxus se comportaba así? ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Buon compleanno, Ime.- Susurró tan bajito que hizo estremecerme, y seguidamente besó mi frente cubierta por el flequillo que caía irregularmente hacia un lado. Alcé la vista hasta toparme nuevamente con sus ojos y le miré extrañada.- ¿Acaso has olvidado tu cumpleaños otra vez?- Rió.

Tragué saliva sonrojada, lo había olvidado completamente. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en su despacho. Se alejó caminando hasta el escritorio. Lo vi acercarse nuevamente sosteniendo algo en su mano, me acerqué varios pasos a él y paré dejando una distancia de medio metro entre nosotros. Me extendió el paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y le miré con una sonrisa divertida, lo acepté y lo desenvolví sosteniendo entre mis manos una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo negro. Temblorosa lo abrí y me quedé sin saber qué decir. Me abalancé hacia él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos sin dejar de sonreír como una niña pequeña y escondí mi rostro en el arco de su cuello. Dios, pero que bien olía aquel hombre.

- ¡Gracias Xanxus!- Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

- Quiero que lo lleves siempre puesto para que no olvides que eres mía.- Murmuró a mi oído después de besarme.

Desvié la mirada intentando ocultar mi notorio sonrojo mientras él mismo me colocaba el anillo en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. ¿Acaso Lussuria tenía razón sobre su debilidad? Sin embargo, ¿qué diría Timoteo si se enterase de esta relación? Era cierto que no teníamos ningún tipo de relación de sangre, pero dudaba que lo aceptase. Espera, ¿qué relación teníamos? ¿Acaso ésto decía algo más allá de...?

- ¡Lo olvidaba! Necesito que me dejes un laptop.- Me deshice de su abrazo y caminé hasta el escritorio donde había uno, pero me retuvo agarrándome del brazo y acercándome nuevamente a él.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Necesito informar de algo a alguien.- Le encaré mirándole con el ceño fruncido.- Necesito que me prestes tu laptop, no traje el mío, tampoco mi móvil.

Chistó molesto y me dejó ir. Se tumbó en el sofá situado al lado de la puerta y cerró los ojos.

-¡¿Pero qué tienes en esta carpeta?!¡Le diré al noveno que tiene un hijo pervertido!- Miré al pelinegro quien se incorporó bruscamente molesto.- Es broma.-Me reí burlona.- Puedes estar tranquilo.-Reprimí la risa.- No soy fisgona, lo sabes, si quieres puedes irte con tus 'amiguitos'.

- ¡VROOOOOOI! ¡Haced las cosas bien de una puta vez, panda de inútiles!- la voz de Squalo parecía proceder de la misma habitación.

- Prefiero estar aquí.

- Por dios, que insensible es Squalo.- Murmuré conectando un par de auriculares al laptop y colocándomelos.- Como quieras, pero no hables durante un rato.

- Oye, a mí no me mandes callar basu..

Le miré, chistó y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá. Tecleé y apareció en la pantalla Urie.

(...) **Continuará~**


	11. Chapter 11

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capitulo XI. Sheram y Naipes.**

- Ime-chan, ¿ha pasado algo?

- Urie, ¿recuerdas el archivo que me enviaste? El Noveno e Iemitsu me llamaron justo cuando te colgué. Me avisaron de que alguien me buscaba y blablablá. Pensé que se trataba de la familia Verniz, pero no es así. La información que me enviaste hablaba sobre un aliado de una familia, estaba todo en clave. Ningún nombre, ningún tipo de descripción física, ni nada parecido. Sé de quién se trata.

- ¿Sabes dónde está?

- Muerto.- Exhalé aire y continué.- Se llamaba Sheram.

-¿Podrías enviarme algún tipo de documento y alguna imagen de él para verificarlo?

- Su cuerpo ha quedado un tanto irreconocible.- Me miró acusadoramente y suspiró.-Espera un momento. Te llamo dentro de un rato.- Me disculpé y colgué.- ¿Squalo te ha dado algo esta tarde?

Bostezó y abrió un ojo.

- Primer cajón a la derecha.

Seguí sus breves órdenes y abrí dicho cajón. Había una billetera, un anillo y varias cartas mezcladas. Suspiré dejando todo sobre la mesa, registré la billetera y encontré lo que buscaba. Regresé la llamada con Urie y esperé a su respuesta.

- Quédate lo que quieras, sólo es basura. Y déjame dormir.

- Urie, ya lo tengo. Se llamaba Sheram Billeo, cuarenta y tres años, aquí pone que era de Noruega del norte.-Comencé a hablar mientras buscaba más información en el laptop y lo redactaba al mismo tiempo.- Su familia era aliada de otra que a su vez está aliada con la familia Verniz.

- Tienen relación indirecta.

- Sí. No encuentro ninguna imagen de él, es extraño. Espera.-Rebusqué en el cajón un folio y un lápiz y comencé a garabatear el rostro de Sheram. Di gracias a que se me daba muy bien dibujar.-Mira.- Le enseñé el retrato.

- Vaya, que bien dibujas. Voy a verificarlo.

- Gracias, supongo. Te voy a pasar todo lo que he investigado de él y sus aliados, por si te sirve algo.-Hablé mientras se enviaba.-Si está por ahí Iemitsu infórmale de todo.

- Claro, descuida. Ya. Escucha, he encontrado que era poseedor de un anillo de los que sólo existen tres. Y sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

- ¿Quieres decir que el anillo es el segundo de los naipes?

- Quiero decir que posees ya dos anillos del poder de los naipes. ¿Lo llevaba consigo?-Asentí.

- Sí.

- Kepler, ten mucho cuidado con esas cartas. Estuve investigando y muchas de ellas, aunque las invoque determinado sujeto, hacen lo que les da la gana. Pasan de dueño en dueño como les place. Éso le pasó a ese tal Sheram, uno de los dos mazos que poseía pasó al 'gran mago'.

- El Noveno no me lo contó. Sólo me contó que existían únicamente tres anillos y tres personas que podían usar el poder de los naipes gracias a esos anillos. Que sólo existían seis mazos. Si lo que me has dicho es cierto, el 'Gran Mago' tiene en su poder tres de ellos y un anillo; y con Sheram fuera de juego, yo tendría tres mazos y dos anillos. También me contó que existía únicamente una carta llamada' El tercer Joker'.-Eché un vistazo al mazo esparcido por la mesa.- Espera, es imposible, aquí, en las cartas que pertenecía a Sheram hay más de un mazo. Los mazos sólo están compuestos por cuatro cartas, y aquí hay al menos unas diez.

- Pero es imposible. A no ser que él las…No…

- Sí. Puede ser, ¿no? ¿Puede ser que esas seis cartas restantes las creara para él? Me refiero a por ejemplo, Giannini está inventado los anillos de un solo uso, ¿no? Entonces es posible que él…

- Podría ser. Hablaré con Giannini sobre ese tema.

- Oh, de paso, coméntale si podría combinar mis anillos para reducir el número de tal. Es muy incómodo llevar tantos anillos.

- Está bien. Contactaré contigo lo antes posible.

- Vale. Te cuelgo.- Recargué la espalda en la silla quitándome los auriculares.-Terminarás matándome si sigues mirándome de esa forma.- Hablé terminando de redactar un informe y de enviarlo. Apagué el laptop y me quedé observando aquel anillo junto con las cartas.

- ¿Qué era todo ese rollo de anillos, cartas y no sé qué mago?

- Algo de lo que aún no estoy segura y no sé cómo afrontar. Quiero que me hagas un favor.- Levanté la mirada y le encaré.-Quiero que guardes ése anillo en un lugar seguro y que no me lo des hasta que averigüe algo. ¿Podrías?- Lo observé sobre la mesa escuchando un bostezo de Xanxus. Recogí las cartas y me levanté caminando hacia la puerta.

Sentí su mano apresar mi brazo y tirar de mí. Caí sobre su cuerpo y nuestros rostros quedaron separados escasos centímetros.

- ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a un anillo?

- No es que le tenga miedo al anillo, sino temo lo que alberga en él. Quisiera investigar algo antes de concluir mi hipótesis.

- ¿Qué tan terrorífico puede ser un anillo?

- Aunque te lo contara no lo entenderías.

- Prueba.

- Tuve la sensación de ver al mismo demonio dentro del cuerpo de ése hombre cuando lo mataba. Tuve la sensación de haberlo matado en su propio territorio.- Le dije con tono serio. Observé que alzaba una ceja e intentaba esconder una sonrisa burlona.- Te he dicho que no lo entenderías. Pero puedo mostrártelo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cierra los ojos.- Obedeció y sostuve su rostro entre mis manos.

No era la primera vez que le mostraba o compartía un recuerdo con él. Todo lo sucedido con Sheram pasó a gran velocidad: la explosión, su aparición, su ilusión, cuando invocamos a la vez los naipes, la lucha; cómo él perdía el control de su propia ilusión invocando la mía, las cadenas atravesando su cuerpo, la daga clavada en mi abdomen, una cadena saliendo por su boca, las agujas clavándose en mi cuerpo, y la sensación que tuve cuando me sonrió y me miró de aquella manera antes de morir. Finalmente cómo se tornó todo borroso. Sin proponérmelo le transmití una pequeña parte del dolor que sentí.

- Lo siento.- Dije alejando rápidamente las manos de su rostro.

(...) **Continuará~**


	12. Chapter 12

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XII. Más allá de rojo.**

Abrió sus ojos despacio y me miró detenidamente. Aún estaba subida sobre él a horcajadas. Me ruboricé e intenté bajarme, pero me lo impidió. Se medio incorporó apoyando su brazo sobre el sofá y acercó su rostro peligrosamente. Su aliento golpeó mis labios y me quedé perdida en sus orbes. Comprendí que no era el rojo lo que me gustaba tanto desde pequeña. Sino sus ojos. Esos ojos que parecían brillar con luz propia entre las sombras. Esos ojos que me volvían loca. Esos ojos que me transmitían calma y hacían sentirme segura. Eran sus ojos y no el simple color rojo de por sí. Era entonces que de pequeña amaba el rojo porque me recordaba aquellos ojos.

- Ésa escoria…- Maldijo por lo bajo.

- ¡VROOOOOOI! ¿Dónde mierda se ha metido el jefe?

- Ushishishi. A veces no sé si pensar que eres idiota o simplemente lo aparentas. ¿Dónde quieres que esté? Estará durmiendo como siempre. Lo único que sabe hacer es comer y dormir.

- No creo que lo aparente.-Añadió Fran.

- No habléis de ésa forma sobre Xanxus-sama.

- ¡Hablaré como le dé la gana!- Bramó el espadachín.- ¡JEFE!- Gritó abriendo la puerta.

Me ruboricé más si podía. Oh, señor, si existes, haz que me trague la tierra. Miré de reojo hacia la puerta y vi a un anonadado espadachín cuyas mejillas se enrojecieron, al igual que Levi, quien estaba atrás de éste, Bel que se asomaba a curiosear y Fran, quien mantenía su rostro sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

- Basuras…- Dijo Xanxus apretando los dientes, y fulminándolos a todos con su mirada.

- Maaa, no lo molestes. Además dudo que…-Lussuria se calló cuando pasaba tras de todos. Nos miró con una leve sonrisa pícara y continuó hablando mientras empujaba a todo fuera de la habitación.- Vamos, vamos, creo que hemos metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- Pues no dormía precisamente.- Se escuchó la voz de Levi sumido aún en shock.

- Ushishishi.

Suspiré pesadamente. Normal que quedaran en shock. La situación era para partirse. Yo sobre el jefe, apoyando las rodillas en el sofá y una mano sobre el mismo a la altura de su abdomen y la otra mano pasando por su cuello. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Él medio incorporado con el punto de apoyo de su antebrazo, esa misma mano sujetando la mía apoyada en el sofá, y con la otra mano sostenía mi barbilla apunto de besarme.

Hice el ademán de moverme pero fue inútil.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Oh, dios, esa sonrisa otra vez no...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar capturó mis labios bajo los suyos saboreándolos. Este hombre acabaría conmigo. Podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón resonar en mi cabeza, sólo rogaba para que no los escuchase él también. Nos alejamos escasamente rompiendo el beso.

Alzo la vista y mis ojos chocan con su mirada. Me ruborizo y ya no sé qué hacer.

Este hombre era único. Era la única persona capaz de dejarme sin respiración con una simple mirada o una sonrisa. Era la única capaz de dejarme sin palabras, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar. Simplemente era todo lo que más deseaba y amaba en el mundo.

Posó su mano en mi cuello apartando mi cabello, frunció el ceño y luego alzó una ceja mirándome molesto.

- ¿Qué es este moratón de tu cuello?

_ No olvides que eres mía._

Abrí los ojos perpleja llevándome instintivamente la mano al cuello para tapar dicha marca cuando recordé a su yo del futuro. Sentí mis mejillas arder ¿Cómo le diría tal cosa? Bueno, se lo podría mostrar. No, mejor no, era demasiado vergonzoso. Pero se trataba de él mismo, sólo cambiaba una diferencia de algunos años hacia el futuro… ¡No, definitivamente no!

- ¿Qué tipo de pelea mental tienes contigo misma?

- ¿Qué? No digas cosas raras.

- No me cambies de tema. ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

- Eso no tiene importancia, ¿vale? Déjalo estar.- Me zafé de él y me levanté saliendo por la puerta.

- Eh. Estoy hablando contigo.- Dijo caminando tras de mí con paso calmado.

- Simplemente no importa. Olvídalo.- Le hablé apresurando el paso

- Maa, ya tienen su primera pelea de pareja.- Escuché la voz de Lussuria susurrar al otro lado del pasillo.

- Oye, no digas estupideces.- Me apresuré y casi corrí hasta él. Todo sea para huir de Xanxus.

- ¿Por qué huyes? Exijo saber quién te ha hecho éso.- Dijo autoritario el pelinegro mientras seguía tras mía.

- Mira, olvídalo, ¿vale? Te quedarías alucinado si te lo digo y no me creerías.- Le dije girándome al parar en seco. Le dirigí una mirada suplicante y seguidamente regresé al lado de Lussuria, quien captó el significado de mi mirada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada. Vamos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre.

- Ah, cierto, cierto, además ya va siendo tarde.

(...) **Continuará~**


	13. Chapter 13

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XIII. Llega la noche.**

Entramos en un gran comedor, donde estaban todos sentados, comiendo, a excepción de Xanxus, quien parecía que había desistido a forzar la respuesta. Me senté junto a Bel y miré a Squalo, a quien tenía enfrente y comencé a comer.

- Lamento haberte amenazado de ésa forma antes.- Le dije cuando nuestras miradas chocaron.

- Ya, como sea.- Un leve rubor hizo presencia en sus mejillas.-Come o te quedarás enana para toda tu vida.

- Comería tranquila si dejaseis esas miradas de reojo hacia mi persona. Son realmente incómodas.- Murmuré con un suspiro sirviéndome una copa de vino.

- No creo que Ime-senpai crezca más.-Escuché la monótona voz de Fran, al lado de Squalo.

- Cállate y come.- Le dije lanzándole el cuchillo que había sobre la mesa que terminó clavado en la capucha con forma de rana que siempre llevaba.

- Ushishishi.

- Pero Ime, tengo razón y lo sabes.- Apreté la copa entre mis manos hasta que estalló, estrangulé mentalmente a Fran y le lancé el cuchillo que Levi tenía en su mano, clavándose nuevamente en su capucha.

- Maaa, ya está bien, nada de lanzar cubiertos de la mesa a los demás.

- Sólo digo que…

Miré a Bel pidiéndole unos cuantos cuchillos que siempre llevaba consigo, me los prestó con una sonrisa típica suya y se los lancé seguidos a Fran.

- Ushishishi.

- Ime-senpai, por favor deja de lanzarme cuchillos.

- Aprende a cerrar la boca.- Le dije sirviéndome vino en una copa nueva.

- Pero sólo digo que estadísticamente no vas a crecer más. Leí que actualmente las mujeres no crecían mucho y que se desarrollaban en la adolescencia, y teniendo en cuenta de que tienes ya dieciocho año y sólo mides un metro y medio…

Me levanté materializando un tridente y se lo clavé en la capucha fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Calla y come de una vez, estúpida rana.

- Ushishishi, con que dieciocho…

- ¡AHH! ¡Casi olvidaba que hoy es tu cumpleaños!- escuché la voz de Lussuria.-Cómo me gustarías tener tu edad… y tu cuerpo…- Fantaseó despierto.

- Eso no tiene relevancia.- Me percaté de la mirada de Levi y Squalo y les fulminé a ambos.- Dejad de mirarme de esa manera tan descarada si no queréis que os meta el tridente por donde no os entra la luz del sol.- Les amenacé apretando los dientes.

- Compréndelos, hace años que una mujer no entra en esta casa. Ushishishi.

- Eso no les da derecho a mirarme de esa forma.

- Pero sí de fantasear contigo. Eso no lo puedes evitar.

- No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que me pides a gritos que te mate hoy mismo, Fran.

- Maa, maa. Tranquilidad, nadie va a fantasear con nadie.

- Esa sensación la tenemos todos cada día. Ushishishi

- ¿Por qué hacéis tanto ruido?- Se escuchó la voz de Xanxus quien se sentaba en su correspondiente sitio y comenzaba a comer y beber.

- Estábamos hablando sobre las fantasías que tienen Levi y Squalo con el cuerpo de Ime-senpai.

Xanxus escupió, de forma graciosa, el vino que estaba bebiendo, tras escuchar eso. Tenía en sus mejillas un sonrojo casi imperceptible. Se limpió la comisura de los labios y perplejo alzó una ceja.

- Ushishishi.

- No sé por qué, pero las cosas a través de ti suenan peor de lo que son.- Murmuró Lussuria al tiempo que yo le clavaba nuevamente el tridente a Fran y seguidamente me senté en mi silla.- Bueno, también puedes verlo de forma positiva.- Rió de forma coqueta.

- No sé cómo quieres que lo vea de esa forma.

- Creo que a lo que se refiere Lussuria es que tienes a todos los hombres de esta casa coladitos por ti.- Habló Fran.

- Fran, deja de decir gilipolleces. Y te aconsejo que cierres la boca de una vez.- Le dije bebiendo vino mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Ime-senpai, ¿te importaría mirar hacia otro lado? Siento tu mirada asesina golpearme constantemente.

- Are-are.- Suspiré relajándome y sirviéndome otra copa de vino.-Lo que tú digas Fran.

- ¡Cambiando de tema! ¡Mandé hacer una tarta especial!

Miré a Lussuria quien habló después de que terminásemos de cenar. Le ordenó a un sirviente que la trajera y poco después apareció con una enorme tarta de tres pisos que dejó en mitad de la larga mesa.

- Pues yo no veo nada especial en la tarta.- Habló Levi examinándola.-Me recuerda a las tartas de princesas para niñas pequeñas.

- Será que el especial eres tú, Levi.- Habló la monótona voz de Fran con sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos.- ¿Acaso tuviste una cuando eras infante?

- Lo que le hace especial es el día, parece mentira que no sepáis eso, chicos.

- De hecho me sorprende que sepan algo.-Reí burlona tras escuchar al afeminado.

- Espero que eso no vaya también hacia mí, plebeya.

- Oh, no.-Dije sarcástica.- De hecho lo que le hace especial es que haya una verdadera princesa aquí.-Le miré reprimiendo una risa.

- Pero Bel es un simple príncipe caído, no cuenta.- Habló nuevamente Fran y un cuchillo se clavó en su capucha.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con Levi. La tarta es exageradamente grande, sí, pero no me recuerda a las tratas típicas para niñas pequeñas. -Me incorporé en la silla estirando el brazo y cogiendo una fresa de las muchas que adornaban dicha tarta, y me la metí en la boca saboreándola. Oh, como amaba las tartas de fresas y nata.- Más bien parece una tarta de boda.

- Bueno eso se puede deber a…-Comenzó a hablar Fran. Cogí otra fresa, me apoyé en la mesa quedando casi medio cuerpo sobre la misma hasta alcanzar a Fran.

- Anda calla y come, que está muy rica.- Le dije metiéndole la fresa en la boca de mala gana antes de quitarle los cuchillos que le había lanzado anteriormente pertenecientes del rubio, junto a los otros de mesa. Me senté otra vez en la silla y bebí de mi copa.

- ¡Oh, Ime-senpai me ha alimentado!- exclamó monótono Fran.-Pero senpai, por favor la próxima vez sé más delicada.

- Como si fuera a ver segunda vez.- Dije suspirando. Aquel chico acababa con mi paciencia.

- Puedes quedártelos, de todas maneras han sido mancillados por la estúpida rana.- Me dijo Bel cuando hacía el ademán de devolvérselos.

- Como digas.- Dejé sobre la mesa los cubiertos de vajilla. Subí varios centímetros el vestido y me guardé los de Bel sosteniéndolos con una liga de cuero que siempre llevaba cuando vestía un vestido. Me percaté del sonrojo de Levi y que me miraba de reojo.- Más te vale dejar de mirar lo que no tienes que mirar y empezar a comer.- Le dije sin mirarle al tiempo que colocaba bien el vestido y un sirviente me servía un trozo de tarta. Asintió avergonzado y comenzó a comer.

- Ushishishi Levi es todo un pervertido.

(...) **Continuará~**


	14. Chapter 14

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capitulo XIV. Preguntas incómodas y un estúpido príncipe.**

Una vez que terminaron se fueron al otro lado del salón, donde alrededor de una mesa grande de cristal habían situados dos sofás espaciosos en cada lado de la mesa y un par de sillones individuales.

Me levanté la última. Recorrí la mesa con copa en mano buscando la botella de vino. Caminé al otro extremo de la mesa donde se hallaba, tropezando con la mirada de Xanxus, quien seguí sentado en su cómodo sillón terminándose el tercer o cuarto trozo de tarta. Apenas estaba a un paso de él cuando le observé clavar el tenedor en una la fresa, lo único que le quedaba en el plato. Se percató de que le miraba y dibujó una casi imperceptible sonrisa juguetona mientras se acercaba despacio la fresa, abría la boca lentamente y mordió la fresa, dejando la otra mitad en el tenedor. Me sentí bastante estúpida cuando me di cuenta de que miraba a Xanxus embobada. Me incliné apoyando una mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la botella y cuando casi la tenía, una mano volteó mi rostro. Acercó con la otra mano el resto de la fresa a mis labios y lo acepté llevándome la a mi boca, saboreándola antes de tragarla. Choqué con su mirada y me ruboricé apartando la mía viendo cómo sonreía para sí mismo.

- Gracias.-Murmuré agarrando la botella de vino e incorporándome.

- ¡VROOOOOOOI! ¡Dejad de intentar mataros de una vez!

Caminé y me senté en un sillón individual de forma que mis piernas quedaban colgando por uno de los posa brazos. Me acomodé llenando mi copa de vino y dejando la botella en el suelo. Miré a los presentes: Bel y Squalo estaban sentados compartiendo un sofá, y en el otro estaban Lussuria, Levi y Fran. Miré al frente, al otro extremo de la mesa donde apareció el sillón de Xanxus y él sentado cómodamente apoyando los pies sobre la mesa.

- Ne, Ime-chan, ¿quieres jugar a verdad o atrevimiento?

Me encogí de hombros un tanto indiferente. No me había percatado de que estuvieran jugando a éso precisamente.

- Lo tomaré como un sí. Ahora bien ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

- Hmm…Verdad.- respondí tras pensarlo.

- ¿Cuántos hombres te han besado Ime-chan?- Sonrió de forma pícara e impaciente. Le miré un poco asombrada por la pregunta pero me tranquilicé y carraspeé bebiendo de mi copa.

- Dos.

- ¿Y quiénes fueron?- continuó preguntándome.

- Creo que recordar que las reglas del juego impiden hacer dos preguntas seguidas.-Hablé evadiendo responder esa pregunta.

- Moo, está bien... Te toca.

- ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?- miré a Squalo.

- ¡VROOOI! Atrevimiento.

- Tengo entendido que muchas veces vas a despertar a Xanxus.-Comencé a hablar dirigiendo una rápida mirada al pelinegro quien abrió un ojo mirándome.- Atrévete la próxima vez hacerlo vestido de sirvienta.

- ¡VROOOOOOOOI! Me niego a hacer tal cosa. ¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres para decir algo así!? Maldita mocosa..- Refunfuñó mosqueado apuntándome con su espada.

- Maa, maa, es sólo un juego. Tienes que quitarte una prenda de ropa al negarte hacerlo.

- ¿No había que imponer un castigo entre todos o algo así?- Pregunté tras escuchar eso.

- Querida, eso lo hacen los niños. Ya somos adultos.

- Are-Are…- Observé al espadachín quitarse la chaqueta de su uniforme Varia.

-Lussuria, elige.

Miré a Xanxus fijamente mientras terminaba mi copa de vino sin escuchar lo que decían los demás. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, ¿estaría durmiendo?

- Ime-chan~ Elige.

- Tengo miedo de lo que me puedas preguntar o retarme a hacer.- Confesé mirando a Lussuria mientras emitía un suspiro.- Verdad.

- ¿Ya has tenido tu primera vez, Ime-chan?- Esa pregunta se llevó el premio gordo. Miré a Lussuria con ganas de estrangularlo pero me contuve.

- Ushishishi.

- No.- Respondí vaciando la botella de vino en mi copa.

- Pues ten cuidado Ime-senpai, esta casa está llena de salidos.- Me advirtió Fran.-El que más es el je…..- Lussuria le tapó la boca y rió nervioso.

- No le hagas caso.

- Oye, idiota, más respeto.-Habló Squalo amenazándole.

- Are-are. Fran, todo hombre tiene que saciar sus necesidades. Y teniendo en cuenta la edad que tenéis… Además a las mujeres les pasan lo mismo.- Dije quitándole importancia al asunto observando el cuchillo que tenía clavado en el gorro.

- Ime-chan, eso ha sonado muy maduro por tu parte.

- Ushishishi.

- Bueno, como sea, me toca. Xanxus, ¿juegas?- Bostezó y me miró sin decir nada.- Me tomaré eso como un sí, y ya que parece ser que no quieres elegir, elegiré por ti.- Le miré con una leve sonrisa.- ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a su jefe, el cual no parecía importarle la pregunta. Le observé a través de la copa y sonreí cuando se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba sobre sus hombros a modo de capa y la dejaba en el reposa brazos de su sillón.

- Lo imaginaba- murmuré para mí misma, aunque lo logró escuchar el pelinegro, mientras terminaba el licor de mi copa. Me relamí los labios con su mirada puesta en mí y esperé a que alguien dijera algo.

- ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

Se dignó a hablar rompiendo el silencio que se había formando cuando me levanté hacia un mueble buscando más bebida ya que la botella estaba ya vacía.

- Sentía curiosidad.- Respondí caminando hacia él, cogí la botella de vino que tenía y me eché una copa ya que no encontraba más por ningún lado.- ¿Por qué te molestas? Lussuria me ha hecho una pregunta similar y no me he cabreado.- Hice un berrinche y esperé frente a él a que respondiera.

- Creo que es porque…

Le lancé un cuchillo a Fran antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Conociendo como es, Xanxus acabaría aún más cabreado. Me alejé del pelinegro ya que al parecer no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar y agarré el cuchillo clavado en la capucha de Fran.

- Será mejor que no digas nada respecto a ese tema, Fran.- Le advertí calmando mi voz para no sonar brusca. Me senté en mi respectivo sitio y cerré los ojos.

- Plebeya, has bebido demasiado vino.- Miré cómo se acercaba hasta mí, me quitaba la copa de las manos y regresaba a su sitio dejándola sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y qué te importará si bebo o no bebo?- Le miré enfadada e intenté recuperar mi copa, pero antes si quiera levantarme el rubio la cogió y se lo bebió todo, regresó la copa a la mesa y me miró son una sonrisa burlona.- Serás…

- Oh. Bel-senpai ha besado indirectamente a Ime.- Dijo la voz de Fran y en su capucha aparecieron cuatro cuchillos clavados.

- Lo ha hecho por su bien. No queremos que se emborrache y tener que cuidarla.

- Yo no caigo borracha como otros.- Recriminé mirando a Levi.

- Nunca te he visto bajo el efecto del alcohol.- Fran dirigió una mirada sin expresión alguna como de costumbre.

- Me pongo algo melosa y cariñosa, pero no termino borracha.- Le respondí para aclarar sus dudas.- A sí que me debes una copa de vino, estúpido príncipe.

- Ushishishi, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma, plebeya?

- ¿Cómo te atreves tú a quitarme la copa y bebértelo a tus anchas?

- Porque yo hago lo que quiero, por eso soy un príncipe y tú una mera plebeya.

Le lancé el cojín que había en el sillón y acabó contra su cara. Intenté reprimir la risa pero no pude. Me lo lanzó cabreado y lo atrapé al vuelo. Se lo volví a lanzar y lo esquivó de forma que se estrelló contra el rostro de Squalo.

- ¡VROOOOOOOI! ¡PARAD DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

- Mira lo que has conseguido, estúpida plebeya.

- Ha sido por tu culpa, príncipe de pacotilla.

- Ushishishi ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme príncipe de pacotilla?

- ¿Cómo te atreves tú a llamarme plebeya?

- ¡QUE OS CALLÉIS DE UNA PUTA VEZ BASURAS!- Se puso en pie y nos miró con ganas de matarnos mientras nos apuntaba con su espada.

- Mira, ahora lo has cabreado más.- Murmuré mientras me levantaba del sillón esquivando un cuchillo que me lanzó.

- Has sido tú.

- ¿Pero qué dices?- Esquivé más cuchillos que me lanzó mientras corríamos por todo el salón al tiempo que Squalo no dejaba de gritar.

- Maa, maa, dejad de comportaros como críos.

- Ha sido tu culpa que Squalo esté gritando.

- Pero si le has hecho enfadar tú.

- Ha sido tú quien le ha lanzado el cojín.

- ¿Y quién te manda apartarte? Ha sido tu culpa. Además no te lo hubiera lanzado si no me hubieses quitado mi vino.

- Eres una plebeya borracha.- Siguió lanzándome cuchillos hasta que se quedó sin munición.

- ¿A quién llamas tú borracha? Estúpido mocoso.- Le miré con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Obviamente a ti, Ime.- Materialicé un tridente y se lo lancé a Fran tras escucharle hablar, que acabó clavado en su capucha.

- Deja de cavar tu propia tumba Fran.- Escuché decir a Levi mientras el menor se quejaba. Salí de allí sin llamar la atención e hice desaparecer el tridente.

- ¡VROOOOOOOOI!¡Recoge tu basura del suelo, estúpido!

- Ushishishi No es basura.

(...)**Continuará~**


	15. Chapter 15

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XV. ¿Ilusión?**

Entré en mi habitación, observando todo aquel caos. Escuché el sonido de mis pisadas mientras caminaba hasta la ventana y me asomé. Una ligera y fresca brisa golpeó mi rostro estremeciéndome.

En el diario decía que había elegido esta habitación por las vistas hacia un lago, sin embargo, ahora por más que buscaba el lago no lo encontraba. Extrañada busqué nuevamente el diario por la habitación y leí: " Sin duda elegí la que se podía ver un precioso lago por la ventana."Aquella era mi letra, aquel mi diario y por supuesto, ésta era la habitación. Entonces ¿por qué no se veía ningún lago desde ahí? Me sentía confusa y frustrada.

Cuando volteé vi un par de ojos observarme desde la puerta. Mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, apoyado ligeramente en el marco de la puerta, sin decir nada. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí parado?

- ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?- Me atreví a preguntar lanzando el diario al lado de la mesa volcada.

- Desde que leías eso con cara de no entender nada. Eres muy expresiva cuando lees, ¿lo sabías?

- No me veo la cara cuando leo. ¿Quieres algo?- Pregunté en un tono arrogante, aunque me arrepentí cuando le vi entrecerrar los ojos durante un instante. -¿Nunca hubo un lago cerca de la mansión?

- No.

- ¿Recuerdas si de pequeña me asomaba mucho por esta ventana?

- A menudo. ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada.- ¿Quería decir eso que creé yo ésa ilusión? Pero era imposible… era demasiado pequeña. Me senté en el filo de la ventana y miré al pelinegro.-Quiero deshacerme de todo lo rojo que haya en esta habitación.

Comprendió mis palabras y por qué lo había dicho. Cerró los ojos durante un rato y los volvió a abrir.

- Como quieras. Mandaré algún sirviente para que se deshaga de todo.-Habló mientras se alejaba de allí.

Al rato salí de la habitación. La mansión estaba sumida en el silencio. Los pasillos apenas alumbrados por el destello de la luna. No se escuchaba más que el sonido de los grillos. Me paré frente a una ventana y observé la hermosa luz que desprendían unas cuantas luciérnagas revoloteando lentamente por el cielo. Apenas llegaban a ser la una o las dos de la madrugada. Entré en el despacho de Xanxus entornando la puerta, me tumbé en un sofá que había e intenté dormir.

(...) **Continuará~**


	16. Chapter 16

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

**_ *Contiene Lemon._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capitulo XVI. Hambre insaciable.**

Tras dos horas me desperté sedienta y hambrienta. Caminé descalza hasta entrar en la cocina en el piso de abajo y tanteé para encontrar el interruptor de las luces sin éxito. Abrí el refrigerador y contemplé las cantidades exageradas de comida que había guardadas ahí. Madre mía, de hambre no iban a morir. Me comí una pieza de fruta y luego cogí un trozo de tarta. Lo dejé junto con un tenedor sobre la isla de mármol situada en mitad de la cocina. Saqué una copa de un armario y una botella de vino. Me senté encima de la encimera y comí alumbrada por la luz del frigorífico. Me sobresalté cuando escuché unos pasos aproximándose.

- ¿Qué haces?

Volteé la cabeza hacia la entrada llevándome el último trozo de tarta a la boca. Lo mastiqué y lo tragué mientras sus ojos aún seguían puestos en mí, analizándome.

- Me entró hambre y sed.- Respondí mientras pasaba y sacaba algo de la nevera.- ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo.

- Comes mucho.- Le dije mirándolo zamparse de dos bocados un trozo de tarta que había cogido con la mano.

- Tengo un apetito difícil de saciar.- Dijo lamiéndose los restos de la tarta que habían quedado en sus dedos y seguidamente se relamió los labios.

Lo miré detenidamente mientras bebía despacio de mi copa que poco después dejé sobre la mesa. Cogió otro trozo de pastel y lo dejó en el plato vacío que había utilizado yo, arrastró el dedo por el pastel llevándose la nata que lo cubría, lo acercó a sus labios metiéndoselo en la boca y sacó seguidamente el dedo sin rastro de nata. Me ruboricé al darme cuenta que no dejaba de observar sus labios y desvié la mirada encontrándome con sus orbes. Sabía que él se había percatado de que no había dejado de mirarle desde que entró a la cocina.

- ¿Dónde has estado durmiendo?-Preguntó zampándose el pastel.

- En tu despacho.- Comencé a decirle mientras se situaba frente de mí.- Espero que no te haya molestado.

Llevó un dedo cubierto de nata a la altura de mi boca. Entreabrí mis labios y lamí llevándome la nata de su dedo cuando lo acercó lo suficiente. Capturé entre mis labios su dedo y él entrecerró sus ojos sin perder de vista mis movimientos mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas. Dejé escapar su dedo sin dejar ningún rastro de nata en él al tiempo que en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¿Tienes sed?- Asentí sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Me hacían perder la cordura y el sentido. Acercó la copa a mis labios y la inclinó un poco, perfecto para beber. La apartó un poco y la volvió a inclinar derramando el licor por mi cuello que descendía hasta mi escote. Me estremecí cuando sentí su lengua por mi cuello. Lamió el recorrido del vino hasta llegar al filo del vestido, luego volvió a ascender depositando pequeños besos. Gemí apresando bajo mis manos sus oscuros cabellos cuando me mordió justo en el lugar donde tenía aquella marca.- ¿Quién más a osado besarte? ¿Ese ex-arcobaleno?- Sentía su aliento golpear contra mi cuello. Asentí.- ¿Él se quedó con tu primer beso?

Me quedé bastante sorprendida. Nunca imaginé que ese tipo de pregunta saliera de los labios del pelinegro. Negué con la cabeza y me ruboricé. Aún tenía mis manos enredadas en sus cabellos y sentía su aliento golpear delicadamente mi cuello entonces le mostré aquel recuerdo.

Le mostré como aparecí entre los brazos de su yo del futuro por culpa del bazuca del pequeño Bovino. Cómo se acercó peligrosamente con una sonrisa traviesa, apresando mis labios después de saborear mi cuello. La manera en la que me tocaba con total libertad bajo el vestido una vez que sostuvo mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con una mano. Y finalmente cómo decía aquellas palabras seguido de un beso antes de desaparecer.

Alzó sus orbes hasta encontrarse con los míos y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa traviesa. Se incorporó cargándome sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco, salió de la cocina y subió al piso de arriba.

- ¿Qué narices haces?

Me ignoró completamente dejándome sobre su espaciosa cama y le miré molesta incorporándome en mitad de la cama.

- ¿No crees que es algo obvio?- Preguntó con un tono burlón mientras cerraba la puerta y se deshacía el nudo de la corbata dejándola caer al suelo al tiempo que se aproximaba.

Me recordó tanto a una fiera acechando a su presa que no pude evitar reírme dejándome caer de espaldas a la cama. Noté como el colchón se hundía un poco cuando se subió, sentí su mano acariciar mi pierna desde la punta de los pies hasta llegar al pliegue de mi ropa interior, al tiempo que su aliento golpeada en mis labios. Sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca y encontré su mirada. Tenía razón, sus ojos resplandecían como si tuvieran luz propia. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello comenzando desde el escote hasta llegar a la oreja, la mordió y no pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

Alcé una mano posándola en su mejilla acariciando sus cicatrices, tan suaves como las recordaba. Me incorporé un poco y las besé con dulzura tomándome mi tiempo. Miré sus hermosos orbes y le regalé una cariñosa sonrisa antes de acercarme lentamente a sus labios capturándolos tímidamente. No sé cómo terminé sentada sobre él, con cada pierna a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sentados ambos en la cama, le abracé y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Oh, dulce sonido el de su corazón, acelerado, al igual que el mío. Sonreí tontamente. Acarició mi cabello y alzó gentilmente mi rostro. Cerré los ojos cuando sus labios apresaron los míos en un beso tierno, acariciando su característica cicatriz de la mejilla izquierda. Se separó escasamente y lentamente abrí los ojos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, dejando escapar pequeños soplos de aire, me mordí el labio inferior deseosa de besarlos otra vez.

- Cuando haces ese gesto me dan ganas de devorarte. – Susurró cerca de mi oído. Me estremecí cerrando los ojos dejando escapar aire de mi boca.

- Nadie te lo impide…- Dije con un tono juguetón mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sonrió de lado y me empujó contra el colchón mientras bajaba la cremallera de mi vestido. Los finos tirantes se deslizaron por mis hombros, me incorporé y él terminó de quitarme el vestido sacándolo por la cabeza, lanzándolo al suelo. Acerqué mis manos a su camisa ante su atenta mirada y comencé a desabotonarla torpemente admirando su torso bien formado y definido. Acaricié con cuidado aquellas cicatrices que lo adornaban y poco después le besé en los labios mientras mi espalda tocaba las suaves sábanas. Acarició mis brazos abriéndose camino hacia mis pechos cubiertos por el sujetador, gemí suavemente cuando los rodeó y los apretó sin ejercer fuerza. Se desprendió del sujetador y comenzó a besarme el abdomen mientras ascendía lentamente. Mordí mi labio inferior, aquello era terriblemente agradable. Las plumas y la cola de mapache que adornaban sus cabellos desde la nuca, me acariciaban suavemente haciéndome cosquillas. Cerré los ojos saboreando aquel momento, guardando en mi mente cada segundo que pasaba. Escuché el sonido de la hebilla metálica de su cinturón. Sentí su mano acariciar la parte interna de mis muslos, sus besos descender hasta llegar al filo de mi prenda interior y luego regresaban por el mismo camino. Devoró mis labios y sentí algo invadir mi zona más intima, dejé escapar pequeños gemidos dentro de su boca ya que parecía no querer separarse. Jadeé cuando comenzó a mover el dedo en mi interior, al rato introdujo otro, atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo mordí deseosa. Sin dejar de mover sus dedos, me besó introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, tibia y húmeda, comenzó a jugar con la mía. Se deshizo de mi ropa íntima y se colocó entre mis piernas. Cerré los ojos llena de vergüenza y me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Qué se proponía hacer? Arqueé la espalda y dejé escapar un gemido cuando sentí algo húmedo y tibio invadir aquella zona. No, no podía ser…

- Xa..Xanxus..-Apreté una almohada contra mi rostro ahogando gemidos cuando me percaté que aquello era su lengua. Oh, dios santísimo, que bien se sentía aquello...

- Sabes muy bien.- Aparté lo suficiente la almohada para ver cómo ser incorporaba relamiéndose gustoso los labios con una sonrisa traviesa. ¿Por qué narices había hecho eso?

Se acomodó entre mis piernas y poco después sentí su endurecido miembro entrar en mi interior. Ahogué un grito de dolor aferrando la almohada entre mis manos mientras la presionaba contra mi rostro.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- Me preguntó sin terminar de hundir su miembro en mí, apartó la almohada de mi rostro y me acarició la mejilla mientras secaba una lágrima que se deslizaba por la misma sin poderlo evitar.- Tienes que relajarte, sino será peor.

- ¡Oh, qué fácil era decirlo!- Pensé sarcástica. Intenté relajarme cerrando los ojos y aferré las sábanas de seda bajo mis manos mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Mírame, Ime. Abre los ojos y observa cómo te hago mía…

Escuché su voz cuando hundió completamente su miembro en mí al tiempo que le hacía caso y los abría. Su mirada abrasadora hizo derretirme ante él. Comenzó a moverse muy lento hasta que el dolor desapareció dando paso al placer.

- Ahh..Xa..Xanxus…

Gemí cuando comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, clavé mis uñas en sus brazos arañándole, pensaba que no podía soportar más tal placer que me regalaba. Arqueé la espalda y grité de placer cuando sentí una profunda embestida. Mis ojos encontraron sus orbes, me ruboricé y aparté la vista. Paró y sentí cómo acariciaba mi rostro, se inclinó y me besó profundamente. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos apresando bajo mis manos sus finos y sedosos cabellos. Se sentó de modo que quedé sobre él y vi una sonrisa en sus labios. Cerré los ojos saboreando la sensación que me propiciaba su miembro hundiéndose completamente en mí, sin dolor, sólo un placer exquisito.

- Estás jodidamente..apretada…- Dijo en un gruñido cerrando los ojos, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, me incorporé y volví a descender. Separó más sus labios dejando escapar aire y los volvió a juntar relamiéndoselos.

- Aaahh..- Cerré los ojos y gemí de placer volviendo a repetir aquellos movimientos.- Se siente.. genial….

Sentí una mano acariciar mi espalda mientras que la otra la dejó sobre mi cadera marcando el ritmo. Una sensación de climax se apoderó de mí, era cálido y agradable, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y mordí su cuello. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi interior algo cálido invadiéndolo, dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios. Jadeantes, sonreí apoyándome en su pecho cuando se tumbó quedándome dormida escuchando a su acelerado corazón.

(...) **Continuará~**


	17. Chapter 17

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XVII. Ilusiones…O ilusiones reales…**

Sentí cómo me acariciaban el cabello con suavidad. Me revolví en la cama acomodándome bajo las sábanas e inspiré. Se sentía agradable estar ahí tumbada, y olía a jazmín.

- Te pareces tanto a ella… Eres su viva imagen.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome unos orbes de color zafiro e instintivamente retrocedí hasta ponerme en pie, mantuve la mirada puesta en esa persona, quien se levantaba muy despacio de la cama levantando ambas manos a la altura del pecho.

- Vaya, creo que te he asustado.- Su rostro mostraba una expresión calmada. Tenía el pelo de un azul eléctrico y sus rasgos eran exageradamente parecidos a los de Mukuro Rokudo.

Examiné rápidamente la habitación, aquella no era la mansión Varia. ¿Dónde estaba? Regresé la vista al individuo que tenía enfrente, al otro extremo de la cama. Apreté los puños mirado detenidamente al sujeto y me percaté de algo. Me encontraba vistiendo un pantalón negro y un jersey, con una cremallera que descendía en línea recta desde el escote, del mismo color. ¿Dónde estaban mis anillos y de dónde habían salidos tales ropas?

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y dónde están mis pertenencias?

- Italia.- Me miró alzando una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa juguetona.- Aquí, no los necesitas.

En su mano aparecieron los siete anillos Vongola, el anillo Naipe y el anillo de Varia. Cerró la mano destrozándolos convirtiéndolos en minúsculos trocitos. Dirigí una mirada asesina apretando los dientes llena de furia. Agarré un cojín y se lo lancé al tiempo que agarraba la sábana y la lanzaba al aire, eso me dio unos pocos segundos para salir de aquella habitación corriendo. Al final del pasillo había un guardia de espaldas, corrí hasta él, le propiné una patada y un golpe seco en el cuello. Le arrebaté la pistola y continué corriendo buscando una salida. Seguí hacia la derecha pero me topé con un pasillo sin salida.

- Hagas lo que hagas no te servirá de nada.

Escuché la voz de aquel tipo, volteé topándome con su mirada y observé que en sus manos llevaba una guadaña. Retrocedí hasta quedar a poco más de dos metros de la ventana situada al final del pasillo. Mantuve el arma firme en mis manos y respiré hondo relajando un poco los músculos. Escuché sus pasos aproximarse, disparé dos veces contra la ventana corriendo hacia la misma y salté atravesándola.

Caí y di una voltereta cayendo al suelo evitando hacerme daño en los tobillos. Me incorporé alzando la vista hacia la ventana donde se asomaba aquel individuo.

- De nada te servirá huir.- Rió de forma burlona.

- ¿Se puede saber qué narices haces Daemon? Creí haberte pedido que cuidaras de ella.

Una voz llamó mi atención, volteé retrocediendo y observé a un hombre de ojos verdes, pelo largo y negro atado con una cinta rojo vino. Llevaba un traje con corbata negro y bajo éste una camisa marrón, lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus patillas puntiagudas en los extremos. Su similitud con Xanxus hizo estremecerme. No, no podía tratarse de…

- Fue ella quien escapó y por su propia cuenta saltó solita por la ventana. Yo no he hecho nada.- Habló el peli azul apareciendo allí.

- Un momento.. ¿Daemon.. Daemon Spade?- Murmuré para mí. El individuo me miró con una sonrisa. Me giré mirando al otro sujeto examinándole nuevamente. No, no podía ser que…- Entonces, tú eres Ricardo, Vongola Secondo…-Dije en un tono más de afirmación que de pregunta.

- Lamento lo ocurrido.

Se disculpó acercándose a mí mientras pasaba una mano por mi mejilla limpiando la sangre que descendía de la misma. La pistola se me resbaló, cayó al suelo y me sentí bastante estúpida en ese momento. Retrocedí intentando esconder el rubor de mis mejillas. ¿Por qué actuaba tan cercanamente como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida? Apreté los puños. No entendía absolutamente nada.

- Ime…

Ime, me había llamado Ime… ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Estaba confusa y frustrada. Pero sobre todo estaba cabreada. Apreté con fuerza mi puño derecho que desprendió un destello de luz. Ambos me observaban sin decir nada hasta que el pelinegro reaccionó.

- Esto es tuyo, ¿no es así?- Secondo me mostró una cadena de la que colgaban nueve anillos. Asentí y me los dio. Agarré la cadena y me la colgué del cuello. Entonces lo de antes, ¿fue una ilusión?

- ¿Podría alguien decirme qué hago aquí?

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué no tienes una flama concreta? ¿O por qué fuiste tú la elegida para cerrar el círculo de los tres integrantes? ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué el Noveno fue a rescatarte?

Le miré anonadada, sin saber qué decir, sin poder moverme, siquiera podía apartar mi mirada de sus orbes por más que quería.

- No..-Mentí.

- No…-Meditó mi respuesta calmadamente.- Dime una cosa, ¿por qué tienes el anillo que Giotto regaló a Elena?

- ¿Por qué debería responder a eso?

- Porque deseas obtener respuestas a preguntas que más de una vez han rondado por tu mente.- Pausó y continuó hablando.- Y sabes que yo podría proporcionarte dichas respuestas.

- ¿Y cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti? ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de que me dices la verdad?

- Porque la verdad se esconde en las mentiras…

- … Y las mentiras en la verdad.- Murmuré continuando lo que empezó a decir Daemon.

- De las ilusiones reales, las ilusiones son creadas.- Concluyó.

Miré a Daemon incrédula. Había escuchado ya eso, en alguna otra parte, pero ¿cómo es posible?

- Cuando tenía alrededor de ocho años tuve un sueño extraño. No recuerdo qué ocurría durante el sueño pero sí me acuerdo de que en él aparecía Vongola Primo, una mujer joven y bella y..usted…- Murmuré mirando a Daemon.-. Cuando desperté, encontré el anillo a mi lado. Desde entonces, lo llevo siempre conmigo, hace sentirme de alguna forma protegida y segura.

(...) **Continuará~**


	18. Chapter 18

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capitulo XVIII.**

No aparté ni un instante mi mirada de ellos. Me apoyé en la pared de piedra y esperé a que hablara alguno de los dos.

- Comenzaré por contarte una historia. Hace tiempo, en la antigua Italia, poco después de que se formara Vongola, un hombre creó tres únicos anillos que poseían el poder de controlar a unas determinadas cartas. Pero no cualquier individuo podía domar a dichos anillos. El hombre, no se sabe cómo, calculó que pasado cierto tiempo habría una única persona capaz de poseer los anillos a la vez, pero mientras, los anillos quedarían separados. Respecto a las cartas, creó únicamente seis mazos, los cuales estaban formados por cuatro cartas respectivamente, siendo un total de veinticuatro cartas. Cuando murió, su hijo que ayudó a su padre a crear los anillos y las cartas, cegado por la ira y el rencor, creó una única carta conocida como' Tercer Joker'. Esta carta poseía un gran poder oculto, que aún se desconoce. Con el paso del tiempo, los individuos poseedores de los anillos pelearon entre ellos con el objetivo de conseguir reunir todos los anillos y los mazos, pero ninguno consiguió tal objetivo.-Pausó un rato y me miró.

- Escuché decir que los naipes tienen voluntad para obedecer o desobedecer las órdenes de su respectivo dueño, y que pueden cambiar de dueño. ¿Qué pasaría, por ejemplo, si un individuo logra conseguir los tres anillos, pero otro individuo, capaz de poseer un anillo, tiene alguno de los mazos?- Pregunté bajo la atenta mirada de Secondo.

- Los anillos son los que deciden que dueño tener. Por lo tanto, aunque un individuo lograse conseguir los tres anillos, si éstos no les corresponden, no podrá usar su poder. Igual pasa con las cartas, éstas saben a qué dueño deben pertenecer. Como ya he dicho, aquel hombre calculó que una única persona tendría el poder para poseer los tres anillos. – Asimilé aquellas palabras.

- ¿Podría terminar corrompida la persona que finalmente obtenga los tres anillos?

- No, puesto que los anillos buscan a un individuo que no desperdicie el poder de forma infame. Buscan el equilibrio y la estabilidad.

- ¿Y qué pasará una vez que lo hayan encontrado, y ésa persona muera?

- Existe una leyenda que dice que los anillos recorrerán nuevamente el camino hasta encontrar a otra persona igual. Pero según la historia que conozco, los anillos y las cartas desaparecerán una vez que muera la persona elegida.- Terminó de hablar concluyendo el comienzo de la historia.

- Eso tiene relación con el Noveno, ¿verdad? Él fue quien me dio el anillo.

- Por una parte sí.-Habló Secondo.- Vongola Noveno tiene gran corazón, y no es la primera que vez que acoge a alguien como parte de su familia.- Recordé a Xanxus tras escuchar sus palabras.- Al principio, la familia Vongola y Verniz, eran aliadas, pero cuando Noveno se enteró que te vendieron como si fueras mercancía rompió la relación con dicha familia y fue en tu busca.

- Lo más importante para los Vongola es la familia.- Dije casi en un susurro mientras recordaba al Noveno decirme esas palabras. Secondo asintió.

- A los pocos años, Noveno recordó que tenía un anillo que heredó, lo buscó y lo dejó a la vista. Tú, como todos los niños, sentías una gran curiosidad por todo. A sí que, cuando vistes aquel anillo lo cogiste y éste brilló. Noveno miró aquello asombrado, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, pues había encontrado a una niña con mucho potencial.

- ¿Quieres decir que el anillo me eligió a mí?

- Sí. ¿Quieres saber lo de tus flamas?

- Creo que prefiero averiguarlo por mi cuenta, pero igualmente muchas gracias por todo.

Ambos me miraron asintiendo con la cabeza. Miré a Daemon quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y seguidamente miré a Vongola Secondo quien tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Sin embargo, hay algo que no me cuadra en todo ésto.- Continué hablando.- ¿Por qué sois vosotros quienes me contáis todo esto?

- Éso, querida Ime, es el destino.- Escuché decir a Secondo. Miré sus orbes verdes y me perdí en ellos. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y a oscurecerse.

- Ilusiones... O ilusiones reales...De las ilusiones reales, las ilusiones son creadas. Dentro de la mentira se esconde la verdad... Dentro de la verdad se esconde la mentira. Eso es la niebla…

La voz de Daemon resonó en mi cabeza mezclándose con los fuertes sonoros latidos de mi corazón.

- Ime… - Podía escuchar una voz llamarme.- Ime… - Conocía esa voz. Abrí los ojos que no tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad.-No olvides que eres una Vongola, Ime. Y para Vongola, la familia es lo primero y más importante.- Habló la imagen de Primo que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

- _Ime…Ime…_- Esa voz..- _Ime…_- Tenía que ser de él.- _Ime_…-Sí, era su voz llamándome.

(...) **Continuará~**


	19. Chapter 19

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XIX. Despertar. **

Me desperté sobresaltada. Miré a mí alrededor encontrando su mirada. Oh, ésa mirada. Me dejé caer nuevamente en el colchón soltando un suspiro. Su mirada no la apartó de mí en ningún momento, ahí de pie junto a la cama. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca, unas botas de estilo militar, y su corbata estaba sin ajustar. Sobre sus hombros descansaba la chaqueta de traje de modo capa. Cerré los ojos. ¿Qué hora sería? El colchón se hundió cuando se subió a la cama.

- ¿Una pesadilla?

- No exactamente.- Sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza.- Un mal sueño, tal vez.

Hizo incorporarme y las sábanas se deslizaron dejando ver mi cuerpo desnudo, me obligó mirarle y me ruboricé. Su mano sostenía mi rostro, su mirada se clavó en la mía, acercando sus labios a los míos, apenas rozándolos.

- ¿Ése estúpido jefe aún sigue durmiendo?

- Maa. Será mejor que no lo despiertes.

- ¡VROOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡Tú, bastardo, despierta de una puta vez!-La puerta se abrió de golpe, tiré instintivamente de la sábana para cubrirme y quise morirme ahí mismo.

- Escoria, largo.- Habló el pelinegro girándose de modo que su cuerpo se interpuso ocultándome. Sacó una pistola de una de las cartucheras que llevaba ocultas bajo la chaqueta, le apuntó y rápidamente el espadachín cerró la puerta bruscamente.

- Te lo advertí.

- Parece que el jefe no está de buen humor.- Sonó la monótona voz de Fran.

- No digas tonterías, él es así.

Suspiré levantándome de la cama llevando conmigo la sábana, entré en el baño que había en la habitación y entorné la puerta tras de mí recordando aquel sueño tan extraño. Sentí el frío suelo de mármol oscuro bajo mis pies, observé mi reflejo en aquel espejo de cuerpo entero y me percaté de un pequeño corte en mi mejilla. Era imposible que hubiese sido más que un sueño. Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse y seguidamente cerrarse. Pensé que debía ser Xanxus yéndose.

Dejé caer la sábana al suelo abriendo el grifo de la ducha y entrando en ella. Las gotas de agua tibia golpearon en mí produciéndome una agradable sensación y relajando mi cuerpo. Al rato cerré la llave del agua y agarré una toalla grande envolviéndome en ella. Salí regresando a la habitación y saqué una camisa de su closet. Me senté en el filo de la cama, me coloqué la camisa que me llegaba hasta más de la mitad de los muslos y doblé las mangas hasta la altura de los codos riendo. Madre mía esa camisa era enorme, aunque claro, él medía metro noventa y yo apenas alcanzaba el metro sesenta. Me sequé el pelo con la toalla antes de dejarla en un cesto dentro del baño para lavarla. Recogí del suelo el vestido y mi ropa interior y salí a hurtadillas hacia mi habitación procurando no ser vista.

Me quedé en la puerta mirando la habitación totalmente sorprendida. Cuando el pelinegro dijo que mandaría a un sirviente para deshacerse de todo, no pensé que fuera tan literal. Todo lo que había ayer había desaparecido y en su lugar había muebles totalmente nuevos. Miré aquella cama exageradamente grande para mí, sin duda alguna ahí podía dormir perfectamente cuatro personas cómodamente, y estaba llena de almohadones.

Entré y dejé la ropa en el cesto del baño, me subí a la cama y comencé a reírme como una niña pequeña dejándome caer sobre los almohadones blanditos y esponjosos de color blanco inmaculado. Me incorporé y examiné la habitación. La cama tenía sábanas blancas, y los barrotes que la adornaban eran de plata con pequeños relieves de ataurique. Las paredes eran también blancas. Las cortinas de igual color adornadas con hilo de plata. La lámpara del techo también era distinta pero de igual color que lo demás. Había un sofá espacioso al otro lado de la habitación, junto con un sillón de aspecto cómodo con un pequeño sillín para apoyar los pies. La mesa que había al lado de éstos era de cristal con soportes de plata. En el lado contrario, había una mesa de despacho junto a una silla tallada. Justo enfrente de la cama, al otro lado de la habitación había un gran espejo con el marco de plata. Me levanté pisando la suave alfombra y caminé hasta el closet, cuyas puertas habían cambiado de color y de diseño también. Lo abrí, rebusqué algo de ropa y me puse un vestido blanco que llegaba por encima de las rodillas, adornado por un listón que rodeaba la cintura con un gracioso lazo hacia atrás color naranja pastel. Me calcé unos zapatos y salí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta que vi una larga cabellera plateada doblando una esquina con paso apresurado. Le seguí hasta que entró en el despacho de Xanxus. Me acerqué y apoyé la oreja pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Malditas puertas de buena calidad. Me alejé varios pasos cuando escuché gritar al espadachín.

- ¡Estoy hasta las narices de ser la niñera de esos inútiles!

Al rato salió sin percatarse siquiera de que estaba ahí. Me asomé por la puerta y divisé a Xanxus sentado cómodamente en su sillón con los ojos cerrados con una taza de té apoyada en un reposabrazos. Entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí y me quedé un rato parada. Me giré y caminé hasta el escritorio, abrí los cajones pero no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿El qué?- Habló sin abrir sus ojos.

- El anillo.- Respondí cruzándome de brazos delante de él.

- En un lugar seguro, tal y como me pediste.

Suspiré resignada. Quizá todavía no estaba preparada para saber si el anillo me correspondía.

- Gracias por todo.- Murmuré apoyándome en el reposabrazos de su sillón mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda. Emitió un gruñido como respuesta quedándose dormido.- Voy a regresar a Namimori, vendré pronto.- Le besé la frente y salí.

Regresé a mi habitación, recogí el cinturón con los mazos, los cuchillos que me había regalado Bel y agarré la camisa que le había cogido prestada al pelinegro en la mañana. Salí de la mansión Varia y me aparecí en mi casa.

(...) **Continuará~**


	20. Chapter 20

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XX.**

Me preparé unos fideos instantáneos y me senté en el sofá encendiendo la televisión. Poco después de terminar de comer la apagué. No entendía como le podía gustar esa cosa a las personas, no emitían nada bueno y solo hacía perder el tiempo. Entré en la habitación y suspiré acomodándome el cabello. Colgué la camisa del pelinegro en el closet y guardé en la cómoda los cuchillos junto con las cartas de Sheram. Apenas llegaba a ser medio día por lo que decidí salir a dar una vuelta.

El sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, el clima era muy agradable ya que una ligero brisa recorría las calles de Namimori, cosa que la mayoría de las personas parecían querer aprovechar pues las calles estaban arrebatadas. Paseé por el centro de aquella ciudad entrando de vez en cuando en las tiendas por pura curiosidad.

Me paré frente al escaparate de una tienda de aspecto bastante caro cuando algo llamó mi atención. Un precioso accesorio para el cabello, formado por unas cuantas plumas largas anaranjadas y una fina tira de cuero azul de la cual colgaba un pequeño y precioso rubí en forma de una bola.

Sentada en una mesa de una pequeña, pero acogedora cafetería, miré de reojo a la bolsa de tela que guardaba una funda de piel en su interior. Al final terminé comprándolo sin pensar. Pero no lo pude evitar, cuando lo vi me recordó demasiado a Xanxus. Me mordí el labio desviando la mirada al batido que había entre mis manos, sostuve entre mis labios la pajita y di un trago escuchando la música del local.

- Qué extraño ver a una señorita como usted tan sola en una tarde tan maravillosa como la de hoy.- Dijo un hombre de unos veinte cinco años detrás de la barra de caoba cuando me levanté para pagar. Era apuesto, de cabellos rubios y ojos ocultos bajo unas gafas de cristal violáceos, llegaría a mediar un metro ochenta. Sonreí tras escuchar eso mientras me daba el cambio.

- ¿Suelen poner constantemente música de jazz?

- Claro, e incluso vienen a dar pequeños conciertos.-Señaló un precioso piano de cola del que no me percaté al entrar acompañado de otros instrumentos.- Suelen venir para pedirme tocar por gusto.

- Vaya. Nunca he visto un lugar así, es muy agradable.

- Gracias.-Me dedicó una sonrisa.

Salí del local despidiéndome de aquel hombre. Continué caminando por el centro mirando y cada tanto me paraba para ver los escaparates.

- ¡Ime-chan!¡Vaya, estás impresionante!- Me giré y observé a una castaña de igual color de ojos, e iba con una chica de misma idead, pelo más oscuro y ojos castaños oscuros.-Oh, te presento a Haru.

- Hola, y gracias.- Les dediqué una sonrisa a ambas chicas.

- ¿Estabas comprando un regalo?- Preguntó curiosa al ver la bolsa en mi mano.

- Algo así. ¿Y ustedes qué hacían?

- Hemos salido con los chicos para dar una vuelta, pero les hemos perdido la pista.- Habló Haru entristecida.

- Oh, vaya. Seguro que enseguida los encontráis.

- Eso esperamos.

- ¡Kyoko-san, Haru-chan~!- Ambas se voltearon cuando escucharon la voz de alguien llamarlas. Un castaño corrió hasta ellas seguido de tres muchachos más.

- ¡Tsuna-kun!- Exclamaron ambas a la vez.

- ¡Espera Judaimee!

- Oh, Ime-chan, te presento a mi hermano Ryohei.- Señaló a un chico de tez morena y pelo albino. Miré y sonreí al décimo guardián del sol.

- Hola.-Saludé a los chicos cuando llegaron, y éstos me devolvieron el saludo.

- Vaya, Ime, estás impresionante.- Rió el chico de cabello oscuro.

- Gracias.- Miré a Takeshi y le sonreí.

- ¿Verdad que sí?-Dijeron ambas chicas a la vez.

- Algún día me gustaría llevar un vestido así e ir tan guapa.

- Yo también. Te hace ver muy madura y bonita, Ime-chan.

- Are-are. Dejad de decir tonterías.- Les miré un poco sonrojada suplicando que dejasen de mirarme tanto.- Bueno, he de irme ya.

- Oh, espera. Mañana nos vamos a pasar el día en la playa aprovechando que es domingo, ¿quieres venirte?- Me invitó la castaña.

- Me lo pensaré.- Le respondí tras meditar un rato.- ¿Tienes papel y un boli?- Rebuscó en el bolso que llevaba y me lo entregó. Lo cogí, escribí mi número de teléfono y mi dirección y se lo regresé.- Dame un toque más tarde y te enviaré la respuesta.- Le dije guiñándole un ojo. Asintió con la cabeza y sus mejillas cogieron un tono rojo suave mientras sonreí.- Nos vemos.

- Adiós, Ime-chan.

Caminé alejándome de las calles arrebatadas de gente. El cielo cogió un tono anaranjado, estaba atardeciendo, una ligera brisa recorrió las calles, sentí un agradable cosquilleo en el cuello. Y me perdí. Oh, gran sentido de la orientación el mío. Me quedé quieta en mitad de un cruce de dos caminos sin saber hacia dónde ir. ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Lo peor era no poder aparecerme, pues al estar rodeada de casas, cualquiera podría verme. Sentí la presencia de alguien no muy lejos, hasta que se paró a mi lado imitándome.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí parada?

- Nada que te incumba.

- ¿Acaso te has perdido?- Preguntó con cierto tono burlesco.

- ¿A ti que te parece?-Le miré de reojo molesta.

- ¿Dónde está tu casa?

- ¿Crees que si lo supiera tendríamos esta conversación?

- ¿Tampoco sabes la calle?

Desvié la vista mirando hacia ambas calles sin responder a eso. Escuché un resoplido del joven y vi de reojo cómo se volteaba dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Acaso no vas a ayudarme?- Le pregunté girándome y agarrándole del brazo para detenerle.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude si ni siquiera sabes el nombre de tu calle?- Me preguntó parando y volteando su rostro. Desvié mi mirada al suelo molesta y solté el agarre.

- Vivo a unos quince o veinte minutos del instituto. La casa…- Medité unos instantes alzando la cabeza y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.- Pero serás… Fuiste a mi casa con Reborn y Dino, debes saber dónde queda, te conoces Namimori como la palma de tu mano. – Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sus cabellos se mecían al compás del viento, ligeros, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa ladeada casi imperceptible.-Estúpido mocoso. ¿Pretendías callarte hasta que te pidiera ayuda?

- De hecho, es exactamente lo que he hecho.

- Eres insoportable. Da igual, olvida que me has visto.- Me giré molesta y comencé a caminar abrazándome a mí misma. No sabía que las noches aquí hiciera frío.

- Es en la otra dirección.- Escuché su voz y apreté la mandíbula de la rabia. Giré sobre mis talones y caminé ignorándolo manteniendo la cabeza alta y la mirada al frente.

Sentí un peso sobre mis hombros y me percaté que se trataba de su chaqueta. Agarró mi mano y tiró de mí manteniendo un paso por delante de mí. Al rato volví a escucharle hablar.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- Algo que compré sin pensar.

- Oh.

- Puedes soltarme la mano, ¿eh? Puedo andar solita.

Me la soltó de golpe y percibí en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo. Reprimí la risa y caminé manteniéndome a su lado hasta que llegamos a casa.

Me quité la chaqueta y se la devolví antes de abrir la puerta de casa, me giré y le observé. Se colocó en sus hombros la chaqueta y poco después me miró.

- Créeme, ésta será la única vez que te habré pedido ayuda.- Vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y se marchó de allí.

Entré en casa cerrando la puerta con llave y subí a la habitación. Me cambié la ropa a por una camiseta básica, me senté en la cama con el estuche de piel entre mis manos y lo abrí observándolo. ¿Por qué diantres lo había comprado? Me levanté y lo guardé en la cómoda al lado de los cuchillos sabiendo que nunca me atrevería a dárselo a Xanxus. Ya me podía imaginar su cara y lo que diría. "¿Por qué compras basura?" "¿Para qué me lo regalas si ya tengo unos abalorios?" Bueno, eso no lo diría de esa forma. Pero sí diría algo como "Puedes tirarlo, no me interesa" si le dijera que tengo algo para él. Cerré el cajón con una sonrisa triste.

Me dejé caer en la silla después de encender el móvil tras conectarlo. Y vi un par de llamadas perdidas. Había olvidado por completo a la castaña. Escribí rápidamente un mensaje y lo envié. Lancé el móvil hacia la cama que había y encendí los monitores y el laptop. Apenas habían transcurrido medio minuto y me percaté de que mi móvil había vibrado. Me levanté para cogerlo y leí el mensaje. Esa estúpida niña estaba esperando impaciente con el móvil entre sus manos hasta recibir mi mensaje. Sonreí tras leerlo y lo regresé a la cama sentándome en la silla. Comencé a redactar unos informes para Noveno y terminé quedándome dormida.

(...) **Continuará~**


	21. Chapter 21

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XXI. Excursión.**

Cuando desperté eran las diez menos cuarto. Mierda. Me levanté corriendo, bajé y entré al baño, me di una ducha rápida y salí envuelta en una toalla. Me acerqué al closet, saqué un bikini negro y me lo coloqué bajo un vestido bastante sencillo de color claro. Escuché el timbre mientras me cepillaba los dientes. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Bajé y abrí con cepillo en boca, miré a cierta castaña acompañada de su amiga.

- Buenos días Ime-chan.- Saludaron a la vez. Dios, parecía que estaban sincronizadas. Me reí interiormente y les dejé pasar. Miré la hora y me sorprendí verlas un poco antes de lo acordado.

- Poneos cómodas. Estaré enseguida.- Hablé mientras subía y entraba en mi habitación, terminé de lavarme los dientes.

Me coloqué unos zapatos y agarré una mochila, subí al ático y metí el portátil dentro junto con el móvil. Bajé las escaleras con mochila al hombro mientras acomodaba mi pelo casi seco.

- Siento la espera. Me quedé dormida.

- Tranquila, le dije a los chicos que vinieran aquí, enseguida estarán.- Asentí al escuchar las palabras de la castaña y me dejé caer en un sillón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el timbre volvió a sonar. Me levanté y abrí dejándoles pasar.

Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Reborn… Les miré en ése orden, mientras estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Y….¿Exactamente a qué esperamos?

- Dino se ofreció a dejarnos un par de coches como modo de disculpa por no poder venir.

- ¿Y quién dices que va a conducir?- Le pregunté no queriendo saber ésa respuesta, cuando vi aparecer tres coches frente la puerta de mi casa.

- Obviamente, nosotros, ya que somos los únicos adultos aquí.

Me dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro. Oh, sí lo más obvio del mundo. Miré a dos conductores bajarse de los coches, darles las llaves a Reborn tras intercambiar un par de palabras y seguidamente se subieron al otro coche que se perdió de mi vista. Reborn me lanzó un juego de llaves de uno de los coches, las cogí al vuelo y suspiré.

- A mí nadie me dijo que iba a tener que conducir

- Eso es porque, de ser así, te hubieses negado. Avisa a los chicos para que vayan subiendo.

Dejé escapar un gran suspiro entrando en casa, cogí mi mochila y hablé.

- Vámonos ya.

Todos salieron, cerré la puerta de la casa y me aseguré de que el maletero estuviera bien cerrado. Me subí cerrando la puerta y miré por el retrovisor a las chicas sentadas atrás, giré un poco la cabeza y vi a Yamamoto en el asiento de copiloto. Suspiré ajustando el asiento, y el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Podéis llevar esto con vosotras? Tened cuidado que es un tanto frágil.- Les pasé mi mochila y ambas asintieron. Me sobresalté un poco al escuchar unos toques en la ventanilla y la bajé.

- Ten cuidado y mantente detrás de mí.- Habló Reborn, asentí viendo cómo se subía al auto.

Me abroché el cinturón, metí las llaves y arranqué siguiendo a Reborn. Oh, sería la última vez que aceptaba ir a algún sitio sin cerciorarme de varias cosas con antelación.

Me relajé cuando llegamos a la autopista. Miré por el espejo retrovisor a las chicas que hablaban animadamente y luego dirigí una rápida mirada hacia el chico quien mantenía una suave sonrisa. Por dios, que chico más calmado. Me concentré en la carretera y encendí la radio.

- Y pensar que aún nos queda regresar a casa…- Murmuré para mí misma. Me alegré cuando divisé el mar, quedaba poquito para llegar.

Vi como Reborn iba más despacio y se metía en un aparcamiento. Busqué sitio y aparqué rápidamente. Apagué el motor y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Abrí el maletero para que pudieran sacar las cosas y salí. Oh, bendito suelo.

- Ime-chan, conduces muy bien.- Dirigí la mirada un momento hacia la castaña y le sonreí.

- Creo que la próxima vez iré en el otro coche.- Habló el castaño cayendo al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien décimo?

- Eso creo…

- Eres un flojo Tsuna.- Le dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

Me desperecé gustosamente pisando la arena. Las chicas no tardaron en ir al agua, al igual que los chicos. Me senté bajo la sombra y me tumbé.

- Wao. No sabía que supieras manejar un coche.-Escuché decir. Abrí un ojo y miré a cierto azabache de pie vestido con una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones negros cortos hasta la altura de la rodilla.

- No sabía que vendrías. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Reborn me invitó.

- Oh, claro ¿qué mejor lugar para descargar tensión que una playa llena de gente?- Me miró con una expresión que no supe interpretar, le ignoré y me volví a tumbar.

- ¿No vas a bañarte, Ime?- Noté como se sentaba a mi lado.

- No. ¿No vas tú a bañarte Reborn?- Le hice la misma pregunta mirándole de reojo.

- Quizá más tarde.- Percibí su sonrisa y me dio mala espina.- ¿Te vas a dejar el vestido puesto?

- Sí. No quiero ponerme morena.

- Porque te des un chapuzón no te va a pasar nada.

- Aish, si quieres ir al agua, ve, pero deja de molestarme.- Hablé volteando hacia el otro lado.

- Pero no quiero ir solo…- Se quejó cual niño pequeño.

- Por dios, tienes ahí a una manada de adolescentes, no estás solo.

- Pero no es lo mismo.

- Pues es lo que hay.- Al rato chisté y volví a mirarle.-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la orilla?

Dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Me incorporé a la misma vez que él y caminamos hasta la orilla. Sentí el agua fría hasta la altura de mis tobillos, se quedó parado a mi lado y miró a los jóvenes divertirse con una pelota hinchable. Jugueteé con mis anillos mientas movía los pies bajo el agua.

- ¿Ese anillo… Te lo ha regalado él?- Me sorprendí por la pregunta y asentí.- Vaya… Por lo visto es cierto que todas las personas tienen un lado que nadie o pocos conocen.- Pausó y continuó.- Si llega a herirte, no se lo perdonaré jamás.- Dijo mientras me colocaba su sombrero sobre mi cabeza y se alejaba hasta llegar con los chicos.

Sonreí escondiéndome bajo el sombrero y regresé encontrándome al azabache tumbado con un libro apoyado en su abdomen casi cayéndosele de entre las manos. Por un momento se me pasó la idea en dejarlo seguir durmiendo. ¿Pero qué demonios pensaba? Se había agenciado de mi sitio. Me agaché a su lado acariciándole con muchísima suavidad el rostro.

- ¿Se puede saber…- Comencé a hablar en un susurro-…qué mierda haces en mi sitio?!- Terminé de preguntar al tiempo que le hundía la cabeza en la arena. Abrió los ojos bruscamente y me miró con ganas de matarme.

- Te morderé hasta la muerte.- Se incorporó levantándose al mismo tiempo que yo y sacó sus tonfas de la nada.

- Sí, sí. Lo que digas.- Esquivé su ataque agarrando contra mi cabeza el sombrero.- Ahora, mantente calladito y quietecito, que quiero dormir.- Le dije mientras me tumbaba y colocaba el sombrero sobre mi rostro para que no me molestase la luz. Lo último que escuché fue al azabache chistar y el sonido de las olas rompiendo.

Abrí los ojos emitiendo un bostezo, me aparté el sombrero del rostro y sentí pequeñas y frías gotas caer encima de mí.

- Reborn…- Miré al causante asesinándolo con la mirada. Él simplemente sonrió de forma burlona.- Como te pille te vas a enterar.

Le vi alejarse nuevamente, me incorporé colocándome el sombrero y comencé a caminar con los zapatos en la mano buscando algún bar. Tras diez minutos lo encontré, me acerqué apoyándome en la barra y el joven me miró con una sonrisa.

- Ponme algo frío y que tenga alcohol, por favor.

- Claro, enseguida.

Al poco me sirvió una copa con un líquido violáceo en su interior. Olía muy bien, lo acerqué a mis labios y le di un pequeño sorbo. Madre mía, que bueno estaba. Miré hacia el mar durante un rato y luego regresé la vista topándome con la mirada del joven, tuve la sensación de haber visto esos mismo ojos en algún otro sitio, ¿pero dónde? Entreabrí los labios con la intención de decir algo, pero los volvía a juntar poco después desviando la mirada hacia la copa. La sostuve entre mis manos y terminé de beberlo.

- ¿Cuánto te debo?

- Nada, invita la casa. – Me guiñó un ojo dibujando una sonrisa.

- Gracias. Hasta luego.

Me alejé y comencé a caminar regresando por donde había venido. Di gracias a encontrar el sitio. Divisé a las chicas, sentadas bajo la sombrilla con un refresco en sus manos.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Ime?- Me preguntó Haru sosteniendo un bento casero.

- Dando un paseo.- Me senté con ellas sin poder evitar mirar la comida.

- ¿Quieres un poco Ime-chan?- Me preguntó Kyoko. Asentí con una sonrisa y me ofreció unos palillos. Le cogí un poco y me lo llevé a la boca.

- Kyoko, sin duda serás una buena esposa.-Dije y vi como sonreía sonrojada.

- Gracias.

- Decidme, ¿tenéis novio?- Ambas me miraron rojas y negaron.- Vaya…

- ¿Y tú, Ime?- Me llevé a la boca más comida y medité aquella pregunta durante un rato.

- Es algo difícil de explicar.- Concluí.- Haru, tú también serás una buena esposa.- Exclamé tras probar su comida.

Observé a un castaño con una mirada un tanto celosa. Sonreí y volteé a mirarlo.

- ¿Has probado sus comidas, Sawada?- El muchacho se sonrojó y negó tímidamente.

- ¿Tsu-kun quieres probarla?

- Tsuna, ¿quieres un poco?

Reprimí una risa alejándome hacia la sombra de una palmera con mi mochila. Me senté y saqué el laptop. Suspiré y continué perezosamente lo que anoche dejé a medias. Le envié un correo a Urie y luego respondí otro a Iemitsu con un archivo adjunto, una foto que tomé en el momento de su hijo con sus amigos. Escuché sonar mi móvil, rebusqué en la mochila y descolgué.

- Te acabo de enviar un correo.- Comencé hablando.

- Lo acabo de abrir. Escucha, tengo entendido de que Noveno te va a encomendar una misión dentro de unos meses, seguramente Iemitsu te enviará una citación para que vengas a Italia en un par de días o semanas para informarte de la misión. Cuando vengas, pásate a verme. Por cierto, le comenté a Giannini lo de las cartas, dice que es muy probable lo que dijiste, y que cuando vengas se las dejes para analizarlas. También hablé de tu petición de fusionar los anillos. Me comentó que era probable, pero que antes tiene que analizarlos también.

- Vale.

- Ya nos veremos cuando regreses a Italia.

- Claro, adiós Urie.

Colgué y guardé el móvil, revisé el correo, pero no tenía nada nuevo. Bufé y apagué el laptop guardándolo. Me percaté de que los chicos se fueron nuevamente al agua. Me recosté bajo la sombrilla y sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, dándome la espalda. Miré de reojo y observé la espalda de Hibari cubierta por la camisa, sus cabellos se mecían suavemente. Cerré los ojos bajo el sombrero de Reborn y recordé cierta mirada abrasadora. Le echaba de menos. Necesitaba verle.

_- Ime…_

Escuché una voz llamarme a lo lejos mezclándose con el sonido de las olas.

_- Ime._

Nuevamente esa voz diciendo mi nombre.

_- Ime.._

- Despierta.. O te morderé hasta la muerte.

Reconocí más las palabas que su propia voz. Me incorporé y abrí los ojos apartando escasamente el sombrero, miré al chico emitiendo un bostezo y me pregunté si era él quien me había llamado por mi nombre.

- ¿Para qué me despiertas?

- Reborn me avisó de que pronto nos iríamos.

- ¿Y te pidió que me despertaras?- Le miré con ganas de matarle.- Dios… que sueño.- Me levanté desperezándome.- ¡Reborn, voy a darme una vuelta antes de irnos!

- ¡No tardes!- Me gritó alzando el brazo.

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que cuando llegue aún siguen ahí metidos.- Murmuré cogiendo los zapatos y algo de dinero.

- Sigo sin saber porqué narices has venido conmigo.- Hablé mirando cómo se comía mi comida.

- Por si te perdías de regreso.- Dijo como si tal cosa mientras seguía comiendo.

- Pues si es por eso, deja de comerte mi comida.- Dije molesta después de haber tragado.

- No creo que puedas comerte tú sola todo ésto.- Dijo señalando los diez platillos de comida que había sobre la mesa.

- Cuando estoy estresada como mucho.- Respondí mientras comía. Me miró alzando una ceja y continuó comiendo. -¿Qué ha significado exactamente esa mirada?- Pregunté sosteniendo entre mis manos un vaso de vino.

- No deberías de beber vino si vas a conducir.

- Lo necesito. Y no evadas mi pregunta.- El chico me ignoró bebiendo, y seguidamente continuó comiendo.

- ¿Te vas a terminar éso?- Señalo el último platillo, negué con la cabeza y lo cogió. Emití un suspiro y terminé de beber lo que quedaba de vino en la copa.

- ¿Quieres algo más?

- ¿Vas a pedir más?

- Un trozo de pastel. ¿Quieres?- Me miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza.-¿Acaso te cuesta pedir las cosas Kyoya?- Reí burlona tras decirle al mesero que trajera el postre.

Me miró queriéndome asesinar ahí mismo. Dejaron el postre sobre la mesa y se centró en el pastel.

- Omnívora, paga. Te espero fuera.- Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- Maldito mocoso de las narices.

Salí tras pagar y regresamos observando cómo aún estaban en el agua. Oh, cómo lo sabía. Me tumbé tapándome el rostro escuchando cómo salían del agua.

- Tienes pinta de haberte hinchado a comer.- Miré al mayor y sonreí ocultándome bajo el sombrero.- ¿Por qué estás estresada?

- No es nada. Sólo tenía hambre.- Mentí.- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí.

- Estoy deseando llegar a casa. Os espero en el coche.- Dije incorporándome.

- Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que te des un chapuzón.- Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró tas él.

- Reborn, suéltame.- Dije cuando el agua llegó por debajo de las rodillas.- Estúpido, me voy a mojar el vestido.- continué hablando retrocediendo un par de pasos.

- ¿Puedes decir ahora lo que te pasa?- Su tono sonó calmado y a la vez serio.

- No es nada, enserio.- Hablé con la mirada perdida en el mar.

- Ime.

- No quiero hablar de ello. Estoy cansada Reborn, y sabes que no me gusta conducir. A sí que, por favor, vámonos ya.-Noté cómo me quitaba el sombrero y se lo colocaba él.

- Niña estúpida.- Murmuró escondiendo su mirada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- Le lancé agua y vi cómo dibujaba una sonrisa. Cogió mi mano y salimos del agua.

Me subí al coche y miré por el retrovisor a Kyoko, Haru y Takeshi. Me abroché el cinturón y miré de reojo hacia mi derecha mientras daba marcha atrás y salía del aparcamiento.

- ¿Por qué te has subido aquí?

- No me apetece escuchar gritos. Además, necesitarás que te guie para dejar a tus amigos en sus casas.- Murmuró con una imperceptible sonrisa.

- Serás… Bueno, como sea.

Escuché mi móvil sonar me puse un auricular inalámbrico y le pedí al azabache que lo descolgara.

- Ime-chan, ¿te ha gustado mi regalo de cumpleaños?

- ¿Qué regalo?

- ¿Ehh? ¿Reborn no te ha dicho que uno de los coches es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti?

- No, Reborn no me ha dicho nada.

- Bueno, pues ya te lo he dicho yo.

- Sabes que no me gusta conducir, ¿y me regalas un coche?

- Bueno, ya lo usarás para alguna ocasión. Siempre es bueno tener un coche a mano.

- Una cosa es tener un coche normalito por si acaso, otra muy distinta es tener un coche como el que tú dices haberme regalado, y no usarlo prácticamente.

- Pues ya sabes, dale uso.- Rió el rubio.

- No puedo aceptarlo.

- Nunca te he agradecido como es debido las cosas, déjame hacerte este regalo.

- Las cosas se agradecen diciendo gracias, y no regalando un coche por cumpleaños.- Me detuve frente la casa de Haru, me despedí de ella con un gesto y continué hablando con Dino.- ¿Cuánto ha costado?- Pregunté mientras conducía hasta casa de Takeshi.

- Eso no importa. Es un regalo, no te lo voy a decir.

- Mira, da igual. Terminarás haciendo lo que quieres y yo cediendo, como siempre. Te cuelgo.

Colgué y me despedí del chico que bajaba del coche. Cogió sus cosas del maletero y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Seguí las breves indicaciones del azabache para llegar a casa de la castaña y me detuve frente su casa.

- Gracias Ime-chan.

- De nada. Cuídate.

- ¿Por dónde está tu casa?- Pregunté al azabache una vez que la castaña entró en su casa.

- Sigue recto, luego gira a la izquierda, pasadas dos calles a la derecha, cuando llegues a la rotonda te indicaré.

Suspiré y seguí sus instrucciones. Me sentía totalmente incómoda por lo que cuando tuve que parar en un semáforo puse la radio pero me equivoqué de botón. Entonces una preciosa melodía de piano comenzó a sonar. Apreté el volante bajo mis manos e inspiré.

- Maldito Dino. – Murmuré.- ¿Puedes apagar la música?

- ¿Para qué la pones desde un principio?

- Tú sólo apágala.- Intenté sonar lo más normal que pude, pero se me quebró la voz y el pelinegro se percató de ello. Esperé a que hiciese un comentario mordaz, pero en cambio, se quedó callado y únicamente habló para darme las últimas indicaciones. Estacioné el coche frente su casa, apagué el motor y me relajé.

- ¿Era hoy tu cumpleaños?- Le miré alzando una ceja sorprendida.

- Fue hace dos días.

- ¿Era Dino quien te llamó?

- Sí. ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas raras?

- Porque siento curiosidad.-Hizo una breve pausa- ¿Por qué llorabas y me has pedido que lo apagara?

- Porque cada vez que la escucho me vienen recuerdos a la mente. ¿Vas a dejar de hacerme preguntas?

- ¿Vas a saber llegar a casa?

- Lo intentaré. Ahora baja tu culo de mi precioso y nuevo coche y entra ya en tu casa.- Le dije para molestarle. Sin embargo me dirigió una extraña mirada y salió.-Nos vemos.

- Llegué a mi casa tras media hora conduciendo. Al menos lo había logrado. Subí las escaleras y entré en la habitación, me desnudé y me di una ducha rápida. Caminé directa al closet envuelta en una toalla, me puse la ropa interior y me metí entre las sábanas. Caí dormida abrazando la imagen de aquel hombre y soñé con sus orbes rojos.

**(...)**_**Continuará~**_


	22. Chapter 22

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XXII.**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que recibí la citación para acudir a la mansión Vongola. Durante esos días apenas salía para asistir por las mañanas a clase, luego regresaba a casa y me ponía delante de las pantallas del ático meditando las primeras palabras que salieron de los labios de Daemon, mientras sostenía entre mis dedos el anillo. _Dime una cosa, ¿por qué tienes el anillo que Giotto regaló a Elena? _En mi menté resonó la voz de Secondo formulando constantemente esa pregunta. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? Ni yo misma conocía ésa respuesta. Recuerdo que cuando desperté y encontré el anillo a mi lado, desprendió una llama de última voluntad. Apenas tenía ocho años, y lo oculté llevándolo conmigo en todo momento bajo mis ropas._ Los anillos son los que deciden que dueño tener_ ¿Acaso Daemon se refería a todos los anillos con flamas? Era una hipótesis bastante razonable, pues de un modo la décima generación Vongola fueron elegidos a través de los anillos. Pero aún me quedaba una duda sin resolver de ser así, ¿por qué yo?

Me colgué el anillo al cuello y lo oculté bajo mis ropas, caminé por la casa confusa y dirigí una rápida mirada al reloj colgado de la pared. Suspiré cerrando los ojos y me aparecí frente a la mansión Vongola. Caminé hasta la puerta y entré con la atenta mirada de los guardias puesta en mí. Una sirvienta apareció al instante y me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Ime-sama. Bienvenida.

Me acompañó hasta donde se hallaba Noveno y seguidamente se marchó. Miré a Timoteo sentado tras una mesa y al lado de ésta estaba Iemitsu. Suspiré y caminé hasta ellos. Unos brazos me rodearon de forma protectora y le miré con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hola.- Me separé de él y me senté en una silla situada frente la mesa.

- Hay una misión que quisiera encomendarte.-Habló el mayor tras un largo silencio.- La llevarás acabo dentro de seis meses aproximadamente. Es similar a las misiones que has realizado hasta ahora, pero hay un par de detalles que la diferencia del resto.- Pausó y le miré alzando una ceja. No me gustaba como había sonado esa parte.- Urie se encargará de darte los detalles después.

- Hasta entonces tendrás un tutor para entrenarte.- Habló Iemitsu tras un breve silencio.

- ¿Y de quién se trata?- Les miré con un poco de curiosidad.

- El escuadrón de asesinatos independientes de la familia Vongola, Varia.- Se calló e hizo una breve pausa.- Esta misión no la sabe más que nosotros, Urie y Varia, y así ha de quedarse. No debes decir nada.

- Ya, lo suponía.- Le miré perpleja. Debía de ser algo bastante gordo como para que mi tutor fuese todo un escuadrón. ¿Detrás de qué estaban?

Enseguida lo supe. Miré a Urie después de terminar de explicarme todo y mostrarme planos y datos.

- ¡Esto es de locos! ¡Es suicida! ¿Pero en qué mierda está pensando Timoteo, acaso intenta matarme?- Exclamé levantándome de la silla.- No puedo. No quiero hacer esto.

- Pero sabes que debes hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué yo? No. Me niego.- Dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándole molesta.

- Iemitsu piensa que eres perfecta para la misión, al principio Noveno se negó rotundamente, pero finalmente se dejó convencer tras escuchar de Sawada que era la única solución.

- No creo que sea la única solución. Pero bueno, siempre consiguen lo que quieren.- Me resigné y suspiré pesadamente.

Anduvimos por la mansión hasta encontrar a Gianini, un hombre de baja estatura, rozando los cuarenta años. Analizó rápidamente las cartas y los anillos vongolas.

- Efectivamente son unas cartas que creó aquel hombre de un solo uso. Sin duda es algo asombroso. Y respecto a tus anillos creo que sí podría combinarlos, aunque me tomará un tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

- En un par de días estaría listo si me pongo ahora en ello.

- Está bien.- Me guardé las cartas y observé los siete anillos sobre la mesa.- Regresaré si no lo tengo en dos días.

- Tranquila.- Me miró nervioso.- Haré que te llegue.

- Ime-chan, ¿estarás bien sin ellos?

- No es el fin del mundo, sólo estaré un poco debilitada. Me voy ya.

Aparecí en el salón de mi casa y me quedé un rato quieta asimilando lo que ocurriría al cabo de seis meses. Subí y guardé dentro de una mochila todo lo que pensé que utilizaría. Me aseguré de cerrar bien las puertas y ventanas de la casa y me aparecí frente la mansión Varia.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y al entrar me percaté de tres monitores situados en la pared donde estaba el escritorio, conecté el portátil y me dirigí hacia la cómoda. Terminé de guardar las pocas cosas que llevaba en la mochila y me dejé caer en la cama quitándome las botas quedándome dormida.

- ¡VROOOOIII! ¿Por qué narices tenemos que encargarnos de esa mocosa?

- Maa, ¡Ya verás cómo es emocionante!

- ¿Se quedará aquí durante tanto tiempo?

- Levi, deja de fantasear con Ime-senpai.

- ¿Qué dices estúpido?

Me revolví entre los almohadones ignorando sus gritos y regresé a mi apacible sueño. La puerta se abrió de golpe y escuché sus taladrante gritos.

- ¡VROOOOOOOIII! ¡Levántate de una puñetera vez y deja de holgazanear, escoria!

Le ignoré girándome hacia el lado opuesto de la puerta y me acomodé sosteniendo entre mis brazos un almohadón.

- ¡Tú, estúpida mocosa!- continuó hablando mientras su cabreo aumentaba.

- Oh, está siendo ignorado.

La voz de Fran sonó al tiempo que una espada era desvainada y comenzó a caminar. Sonreí de lado mientras me acomodaba volteando el rostro hacia la puerta. Abrí un ojo y miré al espadachín, bocabajo suspendido de una cuerda que salía del techo rodeando su pierna, y Fran de cuclillas a su lado observándole curioso.

- ¡Pedazo de basura, bájame ahora mismo!

- Deberías de fijarte más por donde pisas.- Murmuró el joven.

- Ushishishi.

- Cómo quieras.- Le dije con ambos ojos cerrados haciendo desaparecer la ilusión y escuchando cómo caía al suelo.

- ¡Mocosa…- Escuché como se incorporaba del suelo.

- ¿Te importaría dejar de gritar? Presiento que si sigo escuchando tu voz me va a explotar la cabeza.- Dije colocando un almohadón sobre la misma.

- Maa, maa. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre estéis peleando?

- Entre ellos existe una rivalidad que desconocemos.

- Fran, cállate tú también.- Murmuré materializando un cuchillo que acabó en su capucha.

- Ah, Ime-senpai eso duele.- Se quejó el chico.- Sólo digo la verdad.

- No existe dicha rivalidad. Es solo que me saca de quicio.- Zanjé mientras me incorporaba en la cama abriendo los ojos mirando a Fran.

- Pensé que todas las personas tenían un rival, y el estúpido de cabello plateado era el tuyo.

- ¿De dónde sacas todas esas chorradas?- Le pregunté levantándome de la cama mientras el espadachín le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza.

- Sólo digo lo que viene escrito en el guión.

- Rana estúpida, ¿se puede saber de qué hablas?

- De éste guión, lo escribí hace unos días cuando el jefe nos comentó lo que le dijo el Noveno. Sabía que Squalo se enfadaría y comenzaría a gritar y…

- Ushishishi. Déjame ver.-Le quitó el cuaderno, lo leyó y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras se alejaba.

- ¿Por qué se va?- Pregunté poniéndome los zapatos.

- Aquí dice: "Y entonces el príncipe caído descubriría por qué fue abandonado por su familia."- leyó en voz alta Lussuria.

- Puede que contenga algún que otro pequeño error. No me ha dado tiempo a pasarlo a limpio.- Se excusó Fran con unos cuchillos clavados en su capucha.

- ¿Pequeño error?- Miré sus orbes turquesas, alzando la ceja perpleja. Cogí el cuaderno y pasé las páginas leyendo rápidamente algunas líneas. Me acerqué a la papelera y lo tiré emitiendo un sonoro suspiro. Miré de reojo a Fran, materialicé un par de cuchillos y se los lancé.- Como vuelvas a escribir algo así, te aseguro que vas a terminar muy mal.

- ¿Eh? Pensé que era realista.

- ¿Qué ponía?- Le preguntó en un susurró Levi a Fran.

- No interfieras. Que tú no sales en el guión.-Le respondió éste.

- Ime-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, sólo estoy un poco mareada.- Respondí saliendo de la habitación. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas y mi vista se nubló. Lo último que sentí fueron unos brazos sujetándome.

Abrí los ojos y observé ciertos orbes rojos. Me miraba fijamente, sentado a mi lado, acariciándome el cabello. Separó escasamente sus labios y percibí una sonrisa que se esfumó al instante. Intenté levantarme pero me retuvo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Intentar levantarme.- Le respondí como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Dónde están tus anillos?

- Están fusionando las flamas de los anillos en uno solo.

- Estás débil.

- Lo sé. No debí de gastar tanta energía materializando armas- Me regañé a mí misma.- Estoy mejor. Ahora deja levantarme. Tengo muchísima hambre.

- Haré que te traigan la cena.

- No me trates como si estuviera enferma. Puedo levantarme y caminar.

Me resigné observando su mirada de: como digas algo más y no me hagas caso, acabarás muy mal parada. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y me percaté de que estaba en mi habitación. Miré al pelinegro salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta, y poco después vino una sirvienta con un carrito lleno de comida, dejándo los platos sobre la mesa de cristal que cubrió con un mantel. Oh, esta vez se había lucido.

Le agradecí a la mujer y seguidamente salió. Me levanté, me senté en el sofá mirando los platos asombrada, tenía todo una pinta excelente, y ya sin contar su sabor. Alcancé la botella de vino del interior de una cubitera llena de hielo y me serví una copa. Oh, aquel vino era lo mejor, sin duda mi preferido.

Cuando terminé cogí un paquete de Black Stone que guardaba en la cómoda y me lo guardé en el bolsillo del chaleco junto con el zippo. Salí con copa en mano al balcón que había al final del pasillo. Me acerqué a la baranda de mármol y dejé la copa sobre ésta mientras apoyaba ambos antebrazos inclinándome un poco hacia delante. Saqué el zippo y jugué con él. Abriéndolo y cerrándolo con un rápido movimiento. 'Click' 'clack' 'click' 'clack' 'click'… 'clack'. Al rato lo guardé otra vez y di un trago a la copa. La luna estaba llena, el cielo se veía perfectamente estrellado, un par de pequeñas nubes lo recorrían, la brisa recorría el lugar lentamente. Se podía ver las luciérnagas revolotear por los alrededores y el sonido de un grillo a lo lejos, perdido entre los árboles. Cerré los ojos aspirando el fresco aroma de la noche.

**(...) Continuará~**


	23. Chapter 23

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

**_*Contiene Lemon_**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XXIII.**

Sentí una mano rodear mi cintura desde atrás, mientras que la otra apartaba delicadamente mi cabello hacia un lado. Acercó su rostro y recorrió el arco de mi cuello con su lengua. Me estremecí curvando mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Introdujo su mano bajo mis ropas y apretó sutilmente mis pechos. Gemí suavemente apoyando la espalda en su pecho y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Las plumas que descendían desde su nuca me hicieron cosquillas cuando las mecía la brisa. Entreabrí, ruborizada, los ojos y me encontré con sus orbes. Su mano descendió por debajo del pantalón y de la ropa interior acariciando mi sexo. Dejé escapar un sonoro gemido cuando me invadió un dedo, lo movió deliciosamente lento y poco después introdujo otro aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos. Observé una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio para acallar mis gemidos, sin mucho éxito.

- Xanxus… Para..Pueden vernos…- Conseguí decir.

- ¿Y eso no te da más morbo?- Susurró pegado a mi oreja antes de morderla. Sentí mis mejillas arder e intenté ocultar mi rostro.

- Por favor… Aquí no…

Sacó los dedos y se los llevó a la boca saboreándolos ante mi atenta mirada. Se relamió los labios con una sonrisa juguetona, me cogió en peso entre sus brazos y caminó dejando atrás la terraza.

- ¡Bájame, estúpido!

- Te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas.- Murmuró dejándome caer sobre mi cama, después de cerrar la puerta, con él encima.

- Deja de decir tonterías.- Desvié mi rostro ocultándolo bajo mis manos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshizo de mi ropa dejándome en ropa íntima. Se separó a cierta distancia de mi rostro, me incorporé alcanzando su corbata y tiré de ella aproximándolo a mí mientras apresaba sus labios. Posó una mano entre mi cuello y mi mejilla uniendo más nuestros labios introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Apresé sus cabellos entre mis manos y gemí dentro de aquel beso.

- ¿Quieres esto?- Susurró a mi oído presionando su pelvis.

- Sí…- Asentí jadeante.

Se colocó entre mis piernas deshaciéndose de mi ropa interior y dibujó una sonrisa traviesa mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y baja la cremallera, clavando su mirada en la mía. Un gemido surgió de mi garganta cuando, sin quitarse siquiera los pantalones, hundió de una estocada su miembro completamente en mí. Se sentía cálido y palpitante. Comenzó a embestirme con movimientos rápidos. Mordí mi labio para no gritar y centré mi mirada en las cicatrices que surcaban su torso. La luz de la luna golpeaba en su cuerpo haciéndolo más hermoso de lo que era, su rostro estaba perlado de pequeñas gotitas de sudor, se percató de que le observaba y dibujó una sonrisa obligándome a incorporarme, me sentó sobre él y capturó mis labios. Su lengua se sentía húmeda y calienta, al igual que yo. Se tumbó dejándome a mí sobre él, posó una mano en mi cadera mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi abdomen ascendiendo hasta acariciar suavemente mis labios. Moví mis caderas apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre su torso y observé cómo cerrada los ojos gruñendo de placer.

- Estás tan jodidamente húmeda y apretada…- Dijo con voz ronca.- Se siente jodidamente genial…

- Aah.. Xanxus….

Oh, ésa sensación tan agradable y cálida, seguida de un hormigueo. El pelinegro se incorporó y me besó. Se sentía demasiado cálido. Se separó escasamente y un hilo de saliva conectó nuestras bocas, pasó un dedo por mis labios limpiándolo mientras se relamía sus labios con una sonrisa bajo mi atenta mirada.

- ¿Quieres más?- Me preguntó golpeando su aliento contra mi cuello, asentí levemente con la cabeza y lamió el arco de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja, que mordió suavemente.- No te voy a dejar dormir esta noche.- Oh, ahí estaba nuevamente ésa sonrisa traviesa que hacía derretirme ante él.

**(...) Continuará~**


	24. Chapter 24

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

**_*Contiene Lemon._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XXIV.**

Habían pasado dos días y comenzaba a inquietarme. Me detuve en mitad de un largo pasillo de la mansión, algo llamó mi atención y me asomé por la ventana. El cielo se teñía de espesas y oscuras nubes, los rayos del sol se ocultaron bajo ellas, dejando un día gris. Pronto habría una tormenta. Oh, genial..

Recorrí los pasillos de la mansión sumergida en mis pensamientos. Desde que me desmayé no había vuelto a invocar ninguna flama ni a materializar nada. Suspiré pesadamente cansada de escuchar sus gritos, ¿acaso no había ningún rincón en esta casa que donde hubiera paz? Me dejé caer en el sillón individual del salón donde estaban todos.

- Ime-chan, hay unas cajas dirigidas para ti.

La voz de Lussuria me sacó de mi trance, abrí los ojos y observé unas cajas en el suelo, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Oh, ahora que lo recordaba Urie me dijo que me enviaría algo. Sentía una gran curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba pero me daba muchísima pereza levantarme.

- ¿No vas a abrirlas?- Escuché preguntar a Levi mirando con cierta curiosidad hacia las mismas. Como respuesta emití un gruñido acomodándome mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba las piernas sobre la mesa de caoba.

- Ime-senpai está cogiendo hábitos propios del jefe.-Hizo una breve pausa y continuó.- Quizá no debería juntársele mucho.

- Ushishishi. ¿Acaso eso era un insulto, Fran?

- Oh, no, para nada.

Dirigí una rápida mirada a ambos y me percaté de que Xanxus estaba al otro extremo de la mesa sentado en su sillón. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión relajada. A su espalda había una ventana que mostraba un cielo oscuro del que comenzó a caer finas gotas con delicadeza. Cerré los ojos escuchando la lluvia rezando para que no terminase en una tormenta. Cómo odiaba estos días.

Al cabo de media hora, parecía que la lluvia había cesado. Me desperecé y abrí los ojos poniéndome en pie. Me acerqué a las cajas poniéndome de cuclillas frente a las mismas y las observé, mientras Fran me imitaba.

- ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?- Preguntó golpeando una caja con el dedo índice.

- No lo sé.- Respondí con plena sinceridad.

- Ushishishi, eso lo averiguamos en un momento.- El rubio se acercó y clavó uno de sus cuchillos desgarrando la parte superior de una caja.

- Qué delicadeza…- Hablé sarcástica mirando de reojo el rubio y regresé la mirada a la caja.

Separé las solapas y saqué de su interior un maletín plateado. Rebusqué en el interior de la misma caja, pero sólo quedaba los pequeños trocitos de corcho. Abrí la otra caja que guardaba en su interior otro maletín plateado. Acerqué y abrí el paquete de menor tamaño, sacando del mismo un pequeño estuche cuadrado. Abrí la última caja y saqué otro maletín. Me incorporé dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de caoba, sostuve en mi mano el pequeño estuche forrado con una suave tela y lo abrí. Observé aquel precioso anillo de plata con el escudo Vongola en el centro, rodeado de siete pequeñas piedras de diferentes colores. Me lo coloqué en la mano derecha y desprendió un destello de luz que duró apenas unos segundos. Abrí uno de los maletines y me quedé asombrada.

- ¿Qué hay?- Escuché la voz de Levi mientras se levantaba.

Sostuve con una mano una pistola de acero inoxidable admirándola.

- ¡VROOOOOOII! ¡Deja de apuntarme con eso, basura!- Se escuchó la voz de Squalo cuando le apunté con el arma. Dibujé una sonrisa ladeada y apreté el gatillo. - ¡Maldita mocosa!

- Are-are, no te enfades. No estaba cargada.- Dije mientras la dejaba nuevamente en el maletín, junto con otra idéntica y dos supresores, mientras el espadachín intentaba zafarse del agarre de Lussuria, quien le retuvo cuando iba a por mí apuntándome con su espada.

- ¿Para qué son esas armas?- Preguntó Lussuria soltando al espadachín. Eché un vistazo a los otros dos maletines.

- "Practica tu puntería."- Leí una nota que había dentro de uno de ellos y los cerré.

- Tenía razón.-Habló Fran haciendo una breve pausa.- Ime-senpai, te has convertido en una copia afeminada del jefe. Ambos compartís características parecidas, tenéis pistolas, sólo sabéis comer y dormir, aparte de que mantené…- Lussuria le tapó la boca con la mano callándolo.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina materializando tres cuchillos en mi mano y se clavaron en su capucha cuando se los lancé.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con él?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a comparar a Xanxus-sama? Él está muy por encima de ella.- Habló Levi defendiendo a su jefe. Le miré enarcando una ceja y dibujando una sonrisa de 'atrévete a repetir eso, y serán tus últimas palabras.'

- Maa, maa. No os peleéis.

- Ushishishi.

- Pero si sólo estaba compartiendo un punto de vista realista.- Se quejó la monótona voz de Fran cuando Lussuria se apartó de él.

Cogí los maletines y salí de allí controlándome para no matar a ese par de idiotas. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Yo, que me he pasado días seguidos sin dormir reuniendo información útil para Vongola y Varia, se atrevían a compararme con su jefe, que no hace más que, como bien ha dicho Fran, dormir, comer, sin contar el maltrato a sus sirvientes cuando hacían algo mal o simplemente para saciar su mal humor. Chasqueé la lengua entrando en mi habitación, dejé los maletines sobre la cama y me acerqué al laptop encendiendo los monitores.

Al rato recibí una cyber llamada, la acepté y miré a Urie.

- Ime-chan, ¿te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara…- Dijo mirándome.

- Nada importante.- Respondí con sequedad.- He recibido los maletines y el anillo.

- Ah, de eso quería hablarte. Te acabo de enviar un archivo completando la información de dicha misión. He averiguado que en parte de esa base, hay lugares donde no se pueden utilizar llamas, hay una especie de escudo que las anula. Por lo que te envié esas pistolas, son una réplica exacta de las armas que tendrás para realizar la misión. En uno de los maletines hay cartuchos con balas. Las pistolas son una invención mía, puedes recrear un tipo de bala usando tus flamas en ellas, o bien usar las balas convencionales.

- Oh.

- Bueno, cualquier cosa, informa. Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Me dejé caer en el respaldo de la silla después de revisar rápidamente el archivo que me había enviado. Volteé pegando un pequeño bote en la silla sobresaltada cuando me encontré al pelinegro sentado en mi cama con la espalda apoyada en un par de almohadones. Tenía las manos unidas detrás de la cabeza, y sus ojos cerrados. ¿Cuándo había entrado? Me levanté acercándome unos cuantos pasos y me quedé frente a la cama, con ambas manos a cada lado de la cintura mirándole molesta.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu presencia?- Pregunté arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Acaso te incomoda?-Su arrogante voz salió de su boca.

- A decir verdad, un poco.

- No me importa.- Se mostró indiferente manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Exhalé aire controlándome. Me senté en el otro lado de la cama, acerqué un maletín y saqué la única pistola que había ahí con su atenta mirada puesta en mí. Me quitó de las manos la Para-Ordnance LDA y la examinó con curiosidad.

- ¿A qué esperas para probarla?- Habló mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Tienes que dejar que tus flamas fluyan hasta el arma.- Sacó su pistola y comenzó a desprender un haz de luz anaranjada alrededor de la misma. Luego apretó el gatillo y la flama salió disparada a gran velocidad hasta chocar contra el muro que había enfrente que se convirtió en cenizas.

Estábamos fuera de la mansión, donde recreé un pequeño escenario con una simple ilusión. Sostuve la pistola en mi mano e hice lo que me dijo, el anillo desprendió por unos instantes una llama al mismo tiempo que la pistola fue envuelta en una luz del mismo color. Apunté y apreté el gatillo.

Desde que llegamos a la base que Varia tenía en Japón supe que se iba a poner la cosa mal, pues durante el transcurso de los meses el líder de dicho escuadrón estuvo conmigo entrenándome sin dejarme un minuto de descanso. Y no sólo se trataba de él, sino de todos, a excepción de Fran.

- Quiero ir a cenar de una vez.

- Por más que lo repitas no voy a cambiar de respuesta.

Le miré con odio dejándome caer al suelo totalmente rendida. Necesitaba comer, un buen baño y descansar. Miré al cielo, estaba oscuro y podían versen las estrellas. Di gracias a que al día siguiente era sábado, o bendito día de descanso para mí.

Vi cómo se levantaba y se iba. Maldito cabrón, claro, él tiene hambre y puede irse. Y yo aquí diciéndole más de una hora que me muero de hambre y se muestra indiferente. Le seguí y me senté en la mesa observando el banquete sobre la misma. Oh, todo tenía una pinta deliciosa. Comí hasta que no pude más y me recargué sobre la silla.

Al rato me levanté bostezando y me fui. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, entré en el baño y abrí el grifo de la bañera mientras me quitaba la ropa y la echaba al cesto. Una vez que se llenó la bañera me metí y me sumergí completamente durante unos segundo. Oh, se sentía tan maravilloso. Pasada casi media hora salí envuelta en una toalla, y sin vestirme siquiera me metí entre las sábanas abrazando una almohada contra mi pecho, cerré los ojos y caí dormida.

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol acariciaron mi rostro, me revolví molesta entre las sábanas y me desperecé bostezando. Escuché delicados golpes en la puerta y le di permiso para entrar. Un sirviente me sirvió el desayuno sobre la mesa de cristal.

- Buenos días, señorita. El señor me pidió que le despertara y le sirviera el desayuno.

- Gracias. Puedes irte.- Le dije con amabilidad mientras me incorporaba en la cama sosteniendo una almohada contra mi pecho desnudo.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que salió y cerró la puerta. Me levanté, saqué unas braguitas de encaje negras y me las coloqué, caminé hasta el sofá mientras me ponía una bata de seda de color crema. Cogí la taza de café y me acerqué al laptop. Abrí un correo de la castaña y lo leí mientras me tomaba el café de pie. Le respondí y dejé la taza sobre la mesa cogiendo una tostada y llevándomela a la boca. Miré hacia la pantalla y vi la respuesta de Kyoko. Sonreí terminando de comer, esta chica respondía muy rápido a los mensajes.

Observé la hora antes de darme una rápida ducha. Abrí el closet y saqué un vestido azul cielo, con finos tirantes, escote de corazón, se ajustaba bajo el pecho con un lazo negro, llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Calcé unos zapatos negros y me dirigí al baño. Tras secarme el pelo con el secador, lo acomodé, y salí de la habitación cogiendo un bolso negro donde metí el móvil y el monedero.

- ¡Ime-chan, estás deslumbrante!- Le sonreí un poco sonrojada a Lussuria

- Voy a darme una vuelta. Llegaré tarde.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A Namimori. He quedado con alguien.

- Ten cuidado, y no regreses muy tarde.- Habló Lussuria actuando como una madre.

- Descuida.

Salí de la mansión y entré en mi coche, que días atrás traje. Después de todo Dino tenía razón cuando dijo que sería útil. Me abroché el cinturón, puse el aire acondicionado, arranqué el motor y di marcha atrás dando la vuelta saliendo por la gran puerta de acero.

- ¿Me podríais decir porqué estáis aquí?- Pregunté girando levemente la cabeza para mirarles.

- Plebeya, no apartes tus ojos de la carretera, no quisiera tener un accidente.

- Pues en primer lugar, no haberte subido y en segundo lugar ponte el cinturón.- Le hablé regresando la mirada a la carretera.- ¿Por qué habéis venido conmigo?

- Ushishishi. Tengo algo que hacer en Namimori. Él simplemente me acompaña, para no aburrirme.

- Oh. –Exclamé mirando a Fran por el espejo retrovisor unos segundos.

- Ime-senpai, ¿acaso tiene una cita?

- He quedado con una amiga, no es ese tipo de cita.

- ¿Entonces por qué te has puesto tan guapa?

- Ushishishi. Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.- Agarré la cabeza del rubio con una mano y la estrellé contra la ventana.- ¡Plebeya, la carretera!

- Como vuelvas a insinuar algo indebido te juro que tendrás un accidente.- Espeté agarrando el volante con las dos manos.

- Bel-senpai, no deberías tratar así a Ime-senpai. Ella hace lo posible por verse lo más bonita que puede.

- ¿Eso era un insulto o un halago, Fran?

- Ushishishi. Creo que lo primero.- Volví a estrellarle la cabeza contra la ventana emitiendo un sonoro suspiro.- ¡Eh! Que fue esa estúpida rana quien lo dijo, yo solo lo confirmo.

- Como no os calléis os juro que paro el coche y os dejo aquí mismo.

- Oh, senpai se ha enfadado.

- ¿Quién crees que tiene la culpa, estúpida rana?

- Obviamente tú.- El rubio se volteó y le lanzó tres cuchillos.

- Nada de lazar cuchillos en mi coche.

Aparqué cerca del centro. Dirigí una mirada a ambos jóvenes y suspiré.

- ¿Cómo pretendéis regresar?

- Ushishishi. Del mismo modo que vinimos.

- Ya dije que no sé a qué hora regresaría.- Miré el reloj.- Llego tarde, a media noche os veo aquí.

- Ime-senpai, ¿me vas a dejar con éste hasta entonces?

- Sí. – Dirigí una rápida mirada al rubio.- Procura no matarle.

- Ushishishi. Lo pensaré.

Me alejé de ellos hasta llegar al centro, divisé a la castaña no muy lejos y apresuré un poco mi paso.

- Lo siento, llego un poco tarde.- Me excusé.

- Oh, no pasa nada, Ime-chan.- Me dedicó una sonrisa y continuó hablando.- ¿Vamos a comer?

Después de comer en un pequeño y agradable restaurante paseamos entrando de vez en cuando en las tiendas mientras me contaba un poco sobre su vida diaria, aunque no le presté mucha atención a la mayoría de las cosas que decía.

- Ime-chan, ¿le diste el regalo que compraste a ésa persona?- Me preguntó con tranquilidad mientras mirábamos ropa en una tienda. Negué con la cabeza.- Pero, ¿por qué no? Los regalos hay que dárselo a la persona para quien se lo hayas comprado, sería un desperdicio de lo contrario.

- Es algo complicado.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No, descuida. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Haru?

- Muy bien.- sonrió.- Te envía recuerdos.

- ¿Oye, Kyoko-chan, a ti te gusta Sawada?- Dibujé una sonrisa con matiz traviesa viendo como sus mejillas enrojecían y asentía levemente con la cabeza.- ¡Ah, que linda te pones cuando te sonrojas! ¿Y se lo has dicho ya?

- No…- Murmuró.

- Los sentimientos hacia una persona, son como un regalo, si no se expresan es un desperdicio, además de que en un futuro te podrías arrepentir de no haberlo hecho.- Le dije calmadamente, ella me miró con una expresión que no pude entender del todo.- Wahh, mira que vestido más bonito, te quedaría genial.

- ¿En serio?- Asentí.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió rápidamente, el cielo se fue tiñendo de un ligero naranja, y comenzó a soplar una ligera brisa.

- Ime-cha, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es la persona que te gusta.- Habló con plena sinceridad mientras cenábamos.

- Bueno- Comencé dando un trago al vaso de agua.- Es gruñón, se enfada con facilidad, no se junta con cualquier persona, es algo excéntrico, y posesivo. Pero a pesar de eso, me enamoré de él hace muchos años. Sonará tópico, pero es una persona muy especial para mí. Cuando sonríe mi corazón vibra de emoción, con una simple mirada hace que mi cuerpo tiemble. Cuando estoy con él me siento torpe y tonta, pero al mismo tiempo me siento protegida y querida.- Sonreí dando otro trago.

- Vaya… Ime-chan, te pones muy linda cuando hablas de él.- Percibí una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de cenar, nos despedimos y se fue. Apenas eran las diez y media. Caminé y me paré mirando el letrero de aquel bar donde se escuchaba jazz. Entré y me senté en la barra.

- Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Ime.- Miré al rubio y le sonreí.

- Hola, Izu. Ponme algo fresquito.

- ¿Qué haces por los alrededores?

- Había quedado con alguien.

- ¿Con un chico, quizá?- Negué mientras me acercaba un batido de chocolate con nata. Acerqué la pajita a mis labios y di un trago.

- Una amiga.

Mantuve una agradable conversación con él ya que no había muchos clientes. Miré de reojo el piano y dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Quieres tocar?

- Quizá, otro día, me tengo que ir ya.- Dije mirando la hora y pagándole.- Nos vemos.

Tras un largo camino en coche llegamos a la mansión. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y me quité los zapatos. Me desvestí y me di una rápida ducha. Me coloqué la ropa interior y una camiseta.

Apenas eran las dos y media. Bajé a hurtadillas a la cocina y me llevé un susto de muerte cuando vi al pelinegro comiendo alumbrado por la luz del frigorífico. Llevaba la camisa abierta, los pantalones negros e iba descalzo. Ahora que lo pensaba no le había visto en todo el día. Cogí un plato de fresas y helado de nata, dejándolos sobre la encimera mientras me sentaba sobre la misma. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hundí la cuchara en el helado y me lo llevé a la boca, luego tomé una fresa y me la comí de dos bocados. Tenía miedo de romper el silencio o de mirarle. ¿Acaso se había enfadado por algo? No, él era así. Es verdad. Suspiré con la cuchara pegada a mis labios cerrando los ojos. Dejé la cuchara sobre la mesa y abrí los ojos percatándome de que me observaba sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano. Se acercó dejándola sobre la mesa, dibujó una sonrisa traviesa hundiendo el dedo en el helado y lo pasó por mi cuello. Me estremecí, acercó su rostro y lo lamió. Volvió a repetir la acción pero ahora más cerca del pecho, luego en la comisura de mis labios y después de éste los apresó en un beso. Noté su mano bajo la camiseta acariciando mi abdomen ascendiendo hasta que agarró mis pechos. Sonrío en aquel beso cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. Hundí mis manos en sus cabellos y tropecé con su mirada cuando se separó escasamente. Estaba cabreado y lo pagaría de un modo conmigo. Eso es lo que sentí cuando vi sus ojos, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Me acercó al filo de la encimera dejando una hilera de mordiscos desde el cuello hasta el pliegue de mi ropa interior, me obligó a tumbarme y sin saber porqué me dejé llevar. Noté sus caricias por mis muslos hasta llegar a la ropa interior, presionó mi sexo y gemí. Apartó el pliegue de la tela e introdujo dos dedos a la vez. Me mordí el labio para no gritar. Eso había sido violento. No me atrevía moverme, simplemente mantuve la mirada perdida en el techo. Escuché la cremallera de su pantalón después de que se deshiciera de mis bragas y sin vacilación me penetró de una embestida profunda. Gruñí ahogando un grito, notando aquellas embestidas violentas una detrás de otra, sin cesar. Cerré los ojos ocultando mi rostro bajo mis manos mientras mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Lloré en silencio hasta que emitió un gruñido. Cuando salió de mi interior, me levanté recogí las bragas y salí de allí casi corriendo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Entré en mi habitación y cerré con llave. ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba? Abrí el grifo y esperé a que la bañera se llenase para meterme. Me sumergí y mantuve la respiración todo lo que pude. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? No lo entendía. Apoyé la espalda en la bañera y me acerqué mis piernas a mi cuerpo mientras lloraba. Me sentía sucia, humillada y utilizada.

Salí de la bañera, me puse un blusón encima de la ropa interior y me tumbé en la cama hecha un ovillo. Poco a poco caí en un sueño.

**(...) Continuará~**


	25. Chapter 25

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XXV. Recuerdos.**

Desperté escuchando toques en la puerta. Me incorporé un poco y carraspeé.

- ¿Quién es?

- Señorita, el señor me pidió que le despertara y le trajese el desayuno.

- No tengo hambre, lléveselo.

- Sí, señorita.

Me tumbé tapándome hasta la cabeza con la sábana y abracé un almohadón. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Otra vez el sonido de la puerta.

- ¿Quién demonios es?

- Discúlpeme señorita, pero el señor insiste en que le sirva el desayuno.

Suspiré y resignada abrí la puerta. A saber lo que le haría al pobre hombre si no llegase a cumplir sus mandatos. Le miré mientras pasaba con el carrito.

- Puedes irte ya.- Le dije antes de que pudiese preparar la mesa.

- Está bien. Que tenga un buen día.- Dijo antes de salir. Cerré nuevamente la puerta con llave y regresé a la cama durmiéndome nuevamente.

Oh, glorioso silencio. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Los rayos del sol me despertaron. Maldita sea, ¿qué hora sería? Me levanté y miré en el laptop el reloj que marcaba la una. Me cambié el blusón por unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta básica negra. Salí a hurtadillas de mi habitación para no ser vista y recorrí la mansión con cautela. Paré frente a una puerta sin recordar que había en su interior. Abrí y observé aquella habitación pintada de color crema, y en ella tan solo un piano blanco de cola y un par de sofás y sillones junto a una mesa. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y caminé hasta el piano. Oh, ya me acordaba. Cuando era pequeña Timoteo me enseñó a tocar. Abrí la tapa dejándolo sostenido por el bastidor y me senté en la mullida banqueta, subí la tapa que protegía las teclas y las acaricié. Me sorprendí al verlo tan limpio, pero mi mayor asombro fue ver que estaba afinado.

Interpreté la melodía de Clayderman titulada Nostalgia. Las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando pasar al viento que mecía con suavidad las cortinas blancas, la habitación resplandecía de luz. Me recordó tanto a cuando era pequeña… Cuando terminé la canción comencé a tocar El lago de los cisnes de Tchaikosvky, cerré los ojos y rememoré la primera vez que toqué esta pieza con Timoteo, cuando tenía ocho o nueve años.

Cuando Noveno me acogió como parte de su familia recuerdo perfectamente que me pasé casi un año sin salir de la habitación incluso sin poner objeciones me llevaban la comida y hacían lo posible para que me sintiera cómoda. Durante los primeros años, no hablé, no dije ni una sola palabra. A partir del segundo año recuerdo que comencé a comer en la mesa con la familia, pero no hablaba y recuerdo que tampoco miré a nadie ni una sola vez. Simplemente estaba como ausente. Me sentaba, comía y me iba. Cuando tenía alrededor de siete años Noveno me llevó a una fiesta que celebraba un conocido de la familia. Recuerdo que esa noche estaba sola en un rincón a punto de llorar porque me sentía incómoda, hasta que_ él_ se acercó a mí. Y por primera vez, en dos años, vi su rostro. Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí llevándome a un balcón para que me relajase y me diera el fresco. Sostuvo mi mano durante toda la velada, y no pude evitar mirarle de vez en cuando. Desde el momento que vi sus ojos, sentí un gran alivio, y cuando me dedicó una sonrisa me sentí feliz. Y sonreí, sonreí por primera vez en muchos años, llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer ese gesto que me sentía extraña, pero era agradable. También recuerdo que aquella noche, en aquel balcón, me ofreció la mano para que bailara con él. La canción que sonaba en aquel momento…Nunca la podré olvidar.

Inconscientemente la comencé a tocar en el piano. Oh, que recuerdos. Después de aquella noche, nunca me separé de él. Y no parecía incómodo con ello. Oh, ahora me acuerdo de algo. Fue en una noche tormentosa. Desde pequeña tenía miedo, pues cuando mis padres biológicos me abandonaron a cambio de riquezas hubo una tormenta; no podía dormir y asustada fui a su habitación llorando. Entonces fue la primera vez que hablé. La primera y única palabra que dije tras años fue su nombre. Mi voz sonó temblorosa. Aquella noche él me consoló abrazándome, dormí entre sus brazos. Me sentía tan protegida cuando estaba a su lado... Era muy agradable para mí. Era como mi ángel de la guarda. A pesar de no saber nada acerca del amor, acabé enamorándome de él con el paso de los años, pero nunca dije nada. Me era suficiente con estar a su lado. Con el paso del tiempo, comencé a hablar con Noveno, quien se mostró amable conmigo en todo momento mostrando su afecto hacia mí.

Volví a tocar la última melodía. Recuerdo pasar mucho tiempo en la mansión Varia desde los nueve años hasta los once aproximadamente. Y dejé de ver a Xanxus. Apenas le vi un par de veces hasta el día de mi cumple de este año. Oh, sí. Sonreí. Recuerdo el primer encuentro con todos los integrantes del escuadrón. ¡Y qué sorpresa me llevé con Fran! Ya que fui su maestra durante un tiempo, antes de unirse a Varia. Recuerdo la primera pelea con Belphegor, y la primera con Squalo. La primera vez que vi a Lussuria, y cuando conocí a Levi, el cual no me gustaba al principio ya que me daba miedo.

Dibujé una sonrisa recordando todo aquello, la cual se desvaneció cuando me vino a la mente lo ocurrido en la noche. Detuve mis dedos dejando de tocar. Volteé ligeramente la cabeza y vi al pelinegro sentado en un sillón con los pies sobre la mesa, dormido. ¿Tan sumida estaba en mi propio mundo que no le había escuchado entrar? Suspiré y le observé cuidadosamente.

Había olvidado que cuando era pequeña a él le gustaba escucharme tocar el piano, pues le relajaba mucho. Habían pasado siete años desde que no tocaba.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana mirando tras ella mientras mi cabello danzaba con delicadeza al compás del viento. Al rato salí de allí cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado, vi a una sirvienta y le pedí que me llevase algo para comer a mi habitación.

**(...) Continuará~**


	26. Chapter 26

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XXVI. Penúltimo mes.**

Apenas quedaba un mes para irme. Desde aquel día estuve evitando a toda costa al pelinegro, tan solo nos veíamos cuando me entrenaba, y apenas le hablaba. Cada vez que intentaba hablar conmigo le ignoraba y me iba. No hubo ningún roce físico desde aquella noche, tampoco le miraba a la cara.

Ya no me enfadaba con el espadachín, ni peleaba con Bel, ni me molestaban los comentarios que hacía Fran. Simplemente les ignoraba cada vez que intentaban molestarme. Levi cada tanto hacía algún comentario sobre la actitud de su jefe, pero no le prestaba atención. Lussuria se percató de que algo me pasaba, pero le dije que no era nada importante, solo que estaba nerviosa por la misión. Supe que no se lo creía, pero igualmente lo dejó pasar para no agobiarme.

Suspiré mientras revisaba y leía una y otra vez la información sobre la misión. Cansada, suspiré otra vez. Necesitaba una copa y estar en un sitio tranquilo. Me cambié de ropa por un vestido y unos zapatos. Me acomodé el cabello y salí de allí. Me subí al coche, me abroché el cinturón y arranqué. Conduje hasta Namimori sin pensar en nada, sólo escuchando el ruido del viento que entraba por la ventana bajada. Aparqué el coche y caminé hasta entrar en mi lugar favorito de aquella ciudad. Tomé asiento en la barra saludando a Izu y le pedí que me pusiese una copa. Al poco me lo trajo y me miró a través de sus lentes.

- Ime-chan, ¿qué te pasa?

- Necesito vacaciones para liberar tensión.- Hablé despreocupada acercando la copa a mis labios dando un pequeño trago.- Quizá unos baños termales o algo así.

- Conozco un buen sitio. Luego te lo apuntaré.- Me sonrió mientras secaba un vaso con un trapo blanco.

- Gracias. Me sentará bien desconectar un fin de semana.

Tras tomarme la copa, subí al pequeño escenario alumbrado con una tenue luz, me senté e interpreté El lago de los cisnes recordando la historia, que había tras ella, que me contó Noveno en una ocasión.

Un joven príncipe llamada Sigfrido, celebraba su cumpleaños acompañado de sus amigos, pero durante su velada intervino su madre, recordándole que al día siguiente se celebraría una fiesta, en la cual asistirían unas jóvenes muchacha, y él debería de escoger una de entre ellas para que fuese su esposa. Esto causó gran melancolía en el príncipe. Sus amigos, al percatarse de ello, le invitaron a ir de caza.

En el bosque había un precioso lago, del que salieron unos cisnes convirtiéndose en bellas muchachas. El príncipe llega al lago y apunta con su ballesta hacia las jóvenes-cisnes, pero de pronto aparece su reina, Odette, quien le cuenta que fue transformada en cisne, junto con sus compañeras por el malvado mago Rothbart, volviendo a su forma de humana en las noches, y cuyo hechizo se romperá cuando alguien le jure amor eterno. Los jóvenes, atraídos por las bellas muchachas no tardan en enamorarse. Cuando el príncipe va a jurarle amor eterno a Odette, aparece Rothbart, quien les vuelve la forma de cisnes para evitar romper el hechizo.

Se celebra la fiesta en el castillo donde el príncipe deberá escoger a su esposa. Pero el príncipe no deja de pensar en Odette, y se niega a escoger esposa. En ése momento el maestro de ceremonias anuncia la llegada de un noble desconocido y su hija, quienes resultan ser Rothbart y su hija Odile. El príncipe, hechizado por el mago, cree ver a Odette en Odile. La escoge como su esposa jurándole amor eterno, la reina madre acepta. Rothbart se descubre y muestra a Odette a lo lejos. El príncipe se da cuenta de su terrible error y corre desesperado hacia el lago.

Odette llega al lago llorando desesperada, contándoles a sus compañeras los tristes acontecimientos de la fiesta. El príncipe llega y le implora su perdón. Reaparece Rothbart reclamando el regreso de los cisnes. El príncipe y Odette luchan contra él, pero todo es en vano, pues el maleficio no puede ser deshecho. Los dos enamorados se lanzan al lago. Rothbart muere a consecuencia de ese sacrificio de amor y los otros cisnes son liberados del maleficio. Por último se ve aparecer sobre el lago los espíritus de Odette y Sigfrido, ya juntos para siempre.

Tras esa, cerré los ojos e interpreté Claro de luna de Beethoven. Cuyo primer movimiento es lento, majestuoso y sombrío, como un hermoso jardín que yace ilusionado en la oscuridad de la noche. Luego aparece silenciosamente escabulléndose bajo la sombra del acompañamiento, una triste e infinitamente amorosa melodía, que impregna todo el movimiento, hasta que el completo significado de la espeluznante y mística belleza es revelado; incluso mientras la luna naciente gradualmente baña nuestro oscuro jardín en un esplendor plateado.

Luego de una pausa sin respiros, comienza el segundo movimiento, y nuestro jardín se llena de repente con espíritus danzantes, etéreos y delicados. Pero moviéndose con un abandono de ritmo que lo lleva lejos en un remolino de placer. Un corte repentino. Otro silencio de suspenso. Y comienza el tercer movimiento, como una ráfaga de viento que azota los árboles y envía a los espíritus a refugiarse a toda prisa. Las notas caen apresuradamente, arremolinándose, como suele hacerlo el viento. Las nubes corren deprisa por el cielo, pero incluso ahora y entonces por entre los claros, se ve la luna cabalgando majestuosamente, inundando el tortuoso jardín con dulces y serenas melodías de luz.

Terminé, exhalé aire y comencé a tocar Romeo y Julieta de Richard Clayderman. El local estaba apenas alumbrado por tenues luces de las paredes, el humo del tabaco se expandía lentamente, y sólo se escuchaba las notas del piano.

- Tócala otra vez…

Volteé la cabeza levemente y le miré. El hombre, tenía unos veintiocho años. Estaba sentado y apoyado en la barra. En sus labios un cigarro encendido. Le dio una calada, se lo apartó de la boca y de entre sus labios escasamente separados salió un hilo de humo. Su pelo era de un color rojo vivo, tan llamativo como sus ojos dorados. Cada vez que le veía sus rasgos me recordaban al pelinegro, además había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras que de joven, Xanxus me decía cuando interpretaba una determinada canción y quería volver a escucharla. Lo había dicho de una manera tan parecida que me estremecí cuando escuche su voz. Cerró los ojos cuando comencé a tocarla. Oh, tan parecidos…

Flashback:

_Me encontraba tocando el piano que había en una habitación de la mansión Vongola. Las paredes estaban forradas de papel con extravagante estampado. Cerca de mí estaba la persona que más amaba en el mundo, tumbado como siempre, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Tócala otra vez.- Escuché su voz cuando el sonido del piano cesó. Le miré y vi esos preciosos ojos que me cautivaban, mi corazón dio un vuelco, me giré sonrojada y toqué otra vez sintiendo su mirada en mí._

_- Tócala otra vez.- Volvió a repetir cuando apenas terminé._

_- ¿Por qué? Tócala tú.- Le dije molesta girándome para verle._

_- Me gusta cuando la toca Ime. Me gusta mirarte mientras tocas el piano._

_Me volteé bruscamente cuando mis mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono carmín. Mi corazón se volvió loco y sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago. Hinché las mejillas de aire haciendo un mohín y fruncí el ceño por unos instantes. Me relajé y la toqué nuevamente._

Fin del flashback.

Sonreí tras recordar aquel día. Dirigí una rápida mirada hacia Mikoto, sus ojos estaban cerrados y en sus labios una sonrisa relajada. Cerré los ojos y escuché el cascabel de la puerta del local.

- ¿No es impresionante? ¡Qué canción más emotiva, me dan ganas de llorar!

- ¿No es Ime-senpai la que está tocando el piano?

- Ushishishi. ¿Es aquí donde viene la plebeya cuando huye?

Reconocí esa risa. Alcé la mirada terminando de tocar y me quedé perpleja mirándolos. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos aquí? Me percaté de una chica de pelo naranja que estaba con ellos, muy apegada a Xanxus. Oh, genial. Borré la cara de mala hostia que se me puso y bajé del escenario.

Estábamos los ocho sentados, Izu nos sirvió las bebidas y me dirigió una mirada muy significativa antes de alejarse. Agarré mi copa, la acerqué a mis labios y di un trago corto ignorando lo que decía la mujer, que no paraba de parlotear sin parar mientras los demás, excepto uno parecían escucharla. Para colmo la tenía justo enfrente, oh que ganas tenía de estrellar la copa contra su cara. Durante unos segundos me miró con rivalidad dibujando una sonrisa burlesca. Apreté la mandíbula dejando la copa sobre la mesa. Primer paso: alejar las tentaciones: hecho. Oh pero tan tentador… Me contuve palpé mis muslos buscando tabaco pero me di cuenta de que llevaba el vestido y únicamente traje las llaves del coche, que se las dejé a Izu cuando entré. Rodé los ojos poniéndolos en blanco. Oh, que alguien me pegue un tiro, no soportaba más escuchar la aguda voz de Marelyn. Me levanté de la silla, cosa que al parecer nadie notó y me acerqué a la barra, donde estaba el pelirrojo.

- Mikoto, dame un cigarro.- Le pedí mientras apoyaba los brazos en la barra dejando caer la cabeza sobre la misma.

Volteé el rostro hacia él observando sacar un cigarro. Entreabrí los labios y me lo colocó como si lo hiciera constantemente. Me incorporé recargando la espalda en la barra. No parecía sentirse incómodo conmigo, cosa que me sorprendió cuando le conocí poco después de venir por primera vez. Me lo presentó Izu.

Salí de mi trance cuando chasqueó los dedos cerca del cigarro y se prendió. Di una calada y aspiré el humo mientras pensaba lo cómodo que tendría que ser poseer el poder tanto como Izu tenían. Podría chasquear los dedos frente a Marelyn y hacerla arder. Dejé escapar una risa suave de entre mis labios tras imaginármelo. Le agradecí a Mikoto y regresé a la mesa.

Me senté y dejé sobre la mesa un cenicero. Por dios, aún seguía hablando. ¿Acaso a nadie más que a mí le molestaba? Recordé por qué le tenía tanto odio a la chica. Cuando tenía unos diez años, me amenazó, no sólo con palabras, y me sugirió que me alejase de Xanxus. Es esa clase de chica que muestra un rostro angelical y guarda a un demonio dentro de ella, que de vez en cuando aparece.

- Cierra la boca de una vez, escoria.

Alcé la mirada sorprendida cuando escuché la voz del pelinegro. Desde que entraron no le había mirado. Sostuvo su vaso de whisky en la mano y le dio un trago manteniendo los ojos cerrados. ¡Por fin alguien que parecía entenderme!

- Oh, lo siento, creo que estoy hablando demasiado.- Se excusó la mujer, su tono de voz sonó tan falsa que dejé escapar una risilla sin darme cuenta. Me miró con odio y sonrió de lado con superioridad.- Ahora que caigo, no has hablado nada Ime-chan.

- No soy de muchas palabras, además no has dejado de hablar desde que te sentaste.- Respondí mientras cogía el cenicero con una mano y apagaba el cigarro aplastándolo. Lo dejé sobre la mesa calmadamente y le dirigí una mirada de pocos amigos.- Y una cosa más, no eres nadie como para llamarme así, por lo tanto no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Me levanté arrastrando la silla y dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al baño.- Contesté caminando.

- Voy contigo.

- Ushishisi. Fran creo que tienes delante a la rival de la plebeya.

- ¿Quieres decir que la estúpida mujer parlanchina es la rival de Ime-senpai?

- Exactamente.

- ¿Pero porqué?

Escuché las voces de Fran y Bel mientras caminaba por un corto pasillo y entraba en los baños de mujeres, seguida de Marelyn. Me acerqué al lavabo y miré el reflejo, la mujer cerró con pestillo la puerta y se apoyó en la misma de brazos cruzados mirándome por encima del hombro.

- Aún no sé por qué estás aquí.- Hablé mientras veía como alzaba una ceja y sonreía burlona.

- Supongo que es normal que Xanxus no te lo dijera, pero ¿no te lo dijo Noveno?

- ¿Decir el qué?

- Que seré la prometida de Xanxus. Noveno habló con mis padres y llegaron a un acuerdo matrimonial.- Me miró burlona y continuó hablando mientras su expresión cambiaba. Oh, ¡ahí estaba la endemoniada Marelyn!- No te atrevas si quiera a acercarte a Xanxus. – Dibujó una sonrisa ladeada- Aunque, tampoco creo que él quiera acercase mucho a ti.

- ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con él?- Le pregunté escondiendo mi mirada y dibujando una sonrisa. Se acercó y me golpeó en la cara con la mano abierta. Se alejó unos pasos y habló. Sentí el sabor metálico en mis labios.

- Hasta donde una mocosa como tú no podría imaginar.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Me acerqué escasamente a ella y le devolví la bofetada que me había dado. ¡Oh, por fin, que ganas tenía de arrearle! Me dio en la otra mejilla con el puño cerrado y me hizo una pequeña herida en la mejilla con el anillo que llevaba. Le golpeé con el puño cerrado, seguidamente le agarré la muñeca antes de que su mano me rozase la cara otra vez, le retorcí el brazo colocándome tras ella, le agarré el pelo con la otra mano y tiré hacia atrás pegando su rostro en el espejo mientras ella gritaba.

- Te aseguro que desearás no haber aparecido.- Le susurré al oído dibujando una sonrisa perversa.

- Zorra. Más te vale alejarte de Xanxus. Él es mío, es mi prometido.- Gruño furiosa.

- Yo no estaría tan segura.- Hablé contra su oído antes de estamparle el rostro contra el espejo y soltarla. Se quedó quieta sobre el lavabo sin decir nada.

Abrí la puerta y salí del baño, caminé con paso calmado mientras que con el dorso de la mano limpie la sangre que descendía de la herida de la mejilla, moví la mandíbula sintiendo un poco de dolor, me limpié la sangre del labio inferior pasando la lengua por ella y toqué la herida que había en el mismo. ¡Auch, que daño!

- ¿Estás comprometido con ésa?

Mi mirada chocó apenas un par de segundo con la del pelinegro. Le miré con una mezcla de odio, temor y decepción y volteé la cabeza bruscamente cuando pasó medio minutos y no respondía. Me acerqué a la barra y le pedí las llaves a Izu, quien me miraba preocupado. Oh, mierda. Mis ojos se empañaron y las lágrimas amenazaron por salir. Me quedé paralizada, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y quise hundirme en lo más profundo de mí misma. Me sentí muy incómoda. Escuché el sonido de las llaves cuando las dejó sobre la mesa. Quise darle las gracias pero presentía que si hablaba comenzaría a llorar. Vi como una mano cogía las llaves, sentí que alguien me agarraba de la mano y tiró de mí llevándome tras él.

- Mikoto…- Susurré tan bajito que casi no se escuchó.

Se escuchó el cascabel de la puerta y salimos. El aire fresco golpeó en mi cara. Se paró un momento y me puso sobre los hombros su chaqueta. Se sentía tan cálido.. Agarró nuevamente mi mano y comenzó a caminar. Le miré desde atrás, su cabello rojo lo mecía delicadamente la brisa. Me sentía tan protegida cogida de su mano que sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Volteé el rostro hacia atrás y vi la silueta de Xanxus frente la puerta del bar, borrosa a casusa de las lágrimas. Apreté la mano girando nuevamente el rostro mientras mordía mi labio.

Mikoto abrió la puerta del copiloto y antes de soltarme la mano la apretó delicadamente. Me metí en el coche escuchando cómo se cerraba la puerta a mi lado, se subió y arrancó el coche saliendo de aquel lugar.

Crucé los brazos sobre la ventana y apoyé la cabeza en ellos. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del motor y el viento que entraba, por la ventana bajada, meciendo mis cabellos. Perdí la mirada en el paisaje nocturno. ¿De verdad era la prometida de Xanxus? ¿Él estaba de acuerdo con ello? No. No podía ser verdad. ¿O acaso sí? Cuando le pregunté no dijo nada. Suelen decir que el silencio otorga. ¿Pero entonces por qué hizo lo que hizo conmigo? ¿Sólo me utilizaba? Recordé la última noche que pasé con él. Sí. Me utilizó. Cerré los ojos y las lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas. Entonces las palabras que Marelyn me dijo se colaron en mi cabeza." Hasta donde una mocosa como tú no podría imaginar" .¿Xanxus se había acostado con Marelyn? ¿Cuándo?

Flashback:

_- ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a su jefe, el cual no parecía importarle la pregunta, le miré a través de la copa y sonreí cuando se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba sobre sus hombros a modo de capa y la dejaba en el reposa brazos de su sillón._

Fin del flashback.

Oh, entonces sucedió de verdad…

Abrí los ojos percatándome de que el coche disminuía de velocidad hasta pararse. Apagó el motor y salió, rodeó el coche y abrió mi puerta. Salí y di dos pasos. Me quedé embobada mirando el mar que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. La preciosa melodía de Beethoven comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza.

Hacía frío pero me cubría el abrigo de Mikoto. Le miré y me percaté de que iba en manga corta. Me acerqué a él y antes de que pusiera quitarme el abrigo de mis hombro los sostuvo contra los mismo con sus manos.

- Quédatelo, hace frío.

- Pero caerás resfriado.- Dije con tono de preocupación.- No quiero que por mi culpa caigas enfermo y te mueras.-Escuché su risa escapar de sus labios como un suave sonido, cálido y lleno de vida.

- Entonces ven.- Dijo apegándome contra su cuerpo rodeando mi cintura, era tan alto como Xanxus.

Se sentía tan cálido que cerré los ojos agarrando su camiseta bajo mis manos. Aspiré su aroma. Me sentía tan vulnerable en ese momento que comencé a llorar en silencio escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Noté como se alejaba un poco, alzando mi rostro con ayuda de su mano, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en una fracción de segundo nuestros labios se juntaron en un tierno y tímido beso.

- Perdona. No quiero aprovecharme de tu estado. – Habló rompiendo el beso. Llevé mis manos a su cuello rodeándolo mientas me ponía de puntillas y le besé cerrando los ojos después de susurrar un simple 'estoy bien'.

Llegamos a su casa, simple y acogedora, terminando sobre su cama mientras nuestros labios se mantenían unidos. Le quité la camiseta colocándome sobre él, me acercó a él y unió nuestros labios nuevamente dejándome bajo su cuerpo. Se desprendió de mi vestido y dejó un camino de besos desde mi abdomen ascendiendo por mis pechos hasta llegar a mi boca. Dejé escapar un gemido dentro del beso cuando acarició mis pechos con delicadeza.

Ésa noche sólo pertenecí a la persona que me sostenía entre sus brazos, protegiéndome, brindándome cariño y amor. Sólo pertenecí a sus caricias, a sus besos, a su piel y a ésa mirada dorada. Sólo a él.

Desperté y sentí un brazo rodear mi cintura, abrí los ojos y observé su torso desnudo, ascendiendo y descendiendo lentamente al compás de su respiración. Quité con mucho cuidado su brazo y me levanté poniéndome la ropa interior y fui al aseo.

A la vuelta aún seguía dormido. Me subí a horcajadas sobre él y le golpeé con un cojín con suavidad. Abrió sus ojos dibujando una sonrisa traviesa, me quitó el cojín lanzándolo al suelo y rodó dejándome bajo él. Las sábanas se enredaron entre nosotros. Reí de forma infantil cuando comenzó a hacerme cosquillas rogándole que parase. Al poco cedió ante mis súplicas con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me besó en los labios. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos atrayéndolo más a mí.

Aquel hombre era maravilloso.

**(...) Continuará~**


	27. Chapter 27

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece exclusivamente a su correspondiente autor, es decir, Akira Amano.

El resto de personajes son de mi total creación. Sólo me dedico a manipularlos.

***¡Advertencias!**: Contiene spoiler tanto del anime como del manga.

**_- Leer bajo propia responsabilidad._**

Espero disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo XXVII. Último mes.**

Había transcurrido un mes y dos semanas desde que estuve con Mikoto, y seis días desde que lo dejamos.

Flashback:

_Le miré y mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin poderlas controlar._

_- Lo siento Mikoto..- Murmuré en un hilo de voz ocultando mi rostro bajo mis manos._

_- Ime.. ¿Qué..- Retrocedí dos pasos cuando quiso acercarse a mí._

_- Lo siento, yo no… No… Lo siento mucho. Perdóname._

_- ¿Qué te pasa Ime?- Preguntó preocupado._

_- Te amo mucho, pero yo… No puedo… Yo…- Mi voz se quebró y caí al suelo de rodillas._

_- Ime…- Se agachó a mi lado y apartó las manos que ocultaban mi rostro._

_- Te amo tanto… pero… por más que lo intento no consigo olvidarle… Me odio tanto. Estoy avergonzada de mí misma.- Dije sin mirarle a los ojos.- Por favor no me odies… No lo soportaría…_

_- Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Ime. Sólo me importa tu felicidad.- Su voz aterciopelada golpeó suavemente en mi oído estremeciéndome al tiempo que sus brazos me rodeaban en un cálido abrazo._

Fin del flashback.

Caminé por la habitación mirando tras la puerta corredera los árboles que rodeaban el hotel de aguas termales. Acerqué a mis labios la copa de vino y bebí. Poco después la dejé sobre la mesa y encendí un cigarro. Tan solo me quedaban dos semanas, y aunque no me agradaba la idea, tenía que pasarme por la mansión Varia para coger mis pertenencias. Dejé escapar el humo de mi boca y cerré los ojos mientras la brisa entraba y chocaba contra mí. Apagué el cigarro consumido a mitad y fui a darme un baño.

Me metí en las dunas, y se me relajó todo el cuerpo. El agua caliente era magnífica. Poco después escuché voces en las dunas de los hombre, las cuales estaban al otro lado de una valla de lo que parecían ser troncos de bambú.

- ¡Estos baños son lo mejor!

- ¡Sí! Extremadamente relajantes...

- Es verdad, todo el cansancio se va.

Oh, esas voces me recordaron mucho a los jóvenes Vongola. Hundí la cara en el agua y la saqué poco después. Era imposible, Namimori estaba muy lejos de este lugar. Poco después se volvieron a escuchar voces.

- ¡VROOOOOOOOOIIII! ¡Es un buen baño!

- ¡S-Squalo!- Escuché la voz del castaño asombrado.

- Ushishishi.

- ¡Y Belphegor! ¡Leviatan y Xanxus! ¿P-Por qué los Varia están aquí?

Ahh…Yo también me pregunto lo mismo Tsuna. ¿Qué narices hacían allí? ¿Y por qué justamente este fin de semana? Poco después escuché hablar a Levi y Lussuria.

- Estamos en nuestro merecido descanso.

- También es para crear recuerdos.

- ¡VROOOI! ¿Y tú qué es lo que haces aquí?

- Um… Bueno… Estamos de excursión al estilo… Vongola.

- ¿Qué?¿Escoria como ustedes están aquí con nosotros?

- No te enojes así…

La voz del joven castaño sonó llena de miedo. Reí por lo bajo y suspiré. No tenía ganas de verlos.

-¡Veamos quién se merece estar aquí! VARIA VS ESCORIA ¡Batalla en los baños!- Se escuchó un fuerte chapoteo de agua y seguidamente la voz de Gokudera molesto.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¡Malditos Varia! ¡Bien, ustedes lo han querido!

- No podemos perder.- Habló Takeshi.

- ¡Sí! ¡Luchemos al extremo!

Seguidamente se escuchó fuertes choques de agua. Oh, dios, eran como niños pequeños. ¿Acaso no podría tener un descanso para mí sola?

- Estoy caliente.

- ¿Está bien, Jefe? Ahora mismo lo enfrío. – su voz hizo una breve pausa y continuó-Tú eres…

- Toda esta multitud en los baños… ¡Los golpearé hasta la muerte!

- ¡Scontro Di Squalo: Versión aguas termales!

- ¿Eso es todo?- Dijo la indiferente voz de Hibari.

Lo que yo decía, como niños. Me moví un poco por las aguas y vi a cierta castaña con sus amigas. Me saludaron cuando me aproximé a ellas y comenzaron a hablar.

- Hahi, este es un buen baño…

- I-pin está feliz.

- Es realmente agradable. Parece que los chicos se están divirtiendo.

No creo que se estén divirtiendo exactamente.. Dejé escapar una risilla y suspiré mientras escuchaba el llanto de Lambo al otro lado. Alcé un poco el rostro observando el vapor de las aguas,¿ qué temperatura hay en este lugar?

- ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Al instante se escuchó una pequeña explosión. Oh, la bazuca. Poco depsués se volvieron a escuchar otras tres pequeñas explosiones.

- En verdad cambiaron de lugar con sus 'yo' de diez años en el futuro.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿Una fuente termal?

- ¡Tomen esto!- Intervino la voz de Lussuria.

- El Décimo está en problemas. Sistema C.A.I. No permitiré que lastimes al Décimo.

- No sé lo que pasa, pero no me quedaré viendo. ¡Bien! Shigure Sounen Ryu. Octava forma ofensiva especial.

- No puedo quedarme atrás. ¡Maximum Ingram! ¡Versión Hakata!

- Ahh. ¡Los chicos del futuro son demasiado violentos! No puede ser, ¿también los Varia fueron afectados por la bazuca de los diez años? Ahh. En verdad son los Varia de diez años en el futuro. ¿Ehh? Regresaron a su estado actual ¡Los cinco minutos no han pasado aún!

La voz de Tsuna me alarmó. No podía ser verdad lo que decía. No por favor…

- ¡VROOI! No sé lo que está pasando aquí…¡Pero prepárense, escoria!

Rectifico, eran peor que los niños pequeños. Salí de los baños dejando de escucharles. Entré en los vestidores y me coloqué el kimono agotada. Por dios, esto no podía estar pasándome. Cogí el paquete de tabaco de la habitación y caminé por los pasillos del hotel hasta llegar a una zona donde había mesas, sillones, máquinas expendedoras de refrescos y comida, un par de mesas de ping-pon y una de billar.

- Oh, Ime-senpai~ - Volteé a mirar al chico. Seguía igual, sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, pero sus facciones eran más adultas.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- En un principio pretendía pasar un agradable fin de semana, pero las cosas se torcieron antes de darme cuenta.- Suspiré cansada.- ¿Acaso no se han pasado los efectos de la bazuca?

- ¿Eh? No. Se ve que estaba estropeada y nos dejó tal que así. ¿Acaso vino con Vongola?

- No.

- Oh, ya veo. ¿Quizá una escapada romántica con un chico?

- Te vuelvo a repetir que vine sola a intentar pasar un fin de semana agradable. Nada de escapadas románticas ni amoríos ni nada de nada.- Le solté un poco mosqueada.

- Oh, entiendo. Entonces ya que viniste sola le diré a los demás que estás aquí para que te saluden y…

- No lo hagas, Fran. No quiero que sepan que estoy aquí. ¿Me harías el favor de no decirles nada? Haz como si no me hubieras visto y ya está.- Le pedí casi rogando.

- Vale, vale, entendí.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué no estás con los demás?

- Ah, eso. Porque estaban haciendo algún tipo de competición con Vongola. Me aburrí y me fui.

- Oh. Bueno, pues ya sabes, no le digas a nadie que me has visto.

- Vaaaale~

Me giré y me fui alejando de él hasta que escuché su voz.

- Oh, Jefe, por si me preguntas, no he visto a Ime. Vamos, vamos.- Le empujó con la intención de alejarlo del lugar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que haces, escoria?

Caí al suelo estrepitosamente rendida. ¿Acaso era un completo idiota esa estúpida rana o simplemente se lo hacía? Lo estrangulé mentalmente y me incorporé del suelo emitiendo un sonoro suspiro.

- Oh, no funcionó. Lo siento Ime-senpai, hice lo que pude.

- ¿…Ime…?

Tuve miedo de girarme cuando escuché su voz a pocos metros. Me quedé parada, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Cómo debía de reaccionar? Sentí su mano agarrarme del brazo. Bajé el rostro mirando al suelo y apreté los puños con rabia. Era su 'yo' del futuro, era él del futuro de diez años. Lo supe sin siquiera mirarle. Su yo del futuro, el que se encontraba ahora mismo justo detrás de mí, debía estar ya casado con ésa maldita hija de p… Mis ojos comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

- No. No quiero verte. Olvídame por favor…- Me deshice de su agarre de forma brusca y salí de allí con paso ligero, casi corriendo.

Tras unos cinco minutos paré y salí a un balcón vacío. Oh, era tan agradable aquella brisa. Froté mis ojos con las manos y emití un suspiro. Últimamente no dejaba de suspirar cada dos por tres. Me dejé caer en una silla, sostuve el último cigarro que me quedaba entre mis labios y rebusqué el mechero en el kimono sin ningún éxito. Oh, maldita sea, me lo había dejado en la habitación. Resoplé cerrando los ojos y noté algo cálido cerca de mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y choqué con los orbes de un señor de cuarenta que poco después se sentó a mi lado.

- Gracias.- Hablé dejando escapar un hilillo de humo.

- No hay de qué. ¿Estás sola?

- ¿Acaso ves a alguien más?- Le dije en tono arrogante cuando me examinó de forma descarada. Maldito viejo verde. Hoy definitivamente no era mi día.

- Eso se puede solucionar.- Me levanté ignorándole mientras apagaba el cigarro en una papelera que había cerca.- Oye, ¡espera un momento!

Volteé ligeramente el rostro y antes de que su mano pudiera tocarme otra apareció de la nada agarrándole la muñeca con brusquedad. Observé sus orbes azul acero que miraban directamente al hombre, quien comenzó a temblar de miedo.

- Lárgate de aquí o te morderé hasta la muerte.- Siseó amenazador.

El hombre en cuestión de milésimas de segundos desapareció de allí. Desvié la mirada al suelo, ¿por qué señor? ¿Por qué me tenía que encontrar a todos aquí? Aquel fin de semana que pretendía ser unos días agradables se estaban convirtiendo en mi peor pesadilla.

- No te he pedido ayuda.

- Hmp. Lo sé.

- ¿Te apetece jugar al billar?- Pregunté mirándole de reojo. En sus labios apareció una sonrisa ladeada.

- Deduzco que viniste con todos los demás. ¿Significa eso que admites ser guardián de Tsuna? Qué conmovedor…- Hablé mientras golpeaba la bola blanca que hizo colar otras dos.

- No estoy del lado de nadie. Sólo hago lo que quiero.- Respondió un tanto molesto mientras me observaba golpear nuevamente y colar otra bola.

- Noto que no eres honesto contigo mismo.- Murmuré para mí misma mientras le observaba. Sin duda alguna tenía buen cuerpo, y aquel yukata le hacía verse bien.

Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño cuando me percaté en qué había pensado. Sin duda estaba delirando. Quizá era porque tenía hambre. Sí, debía de ser eso.

- Tengo hambre.- Hablé esperando a que dijera algo.- Vayamos a comer algo.

- Aún no hemos terminado.- Le miré enarcando una ceja. Miré a la mesa de billar y suspiré. Sólo me quedaba colar la bola negra y ya era mi turno. Apunté, golpeé la bola blanca e hizo que la negra chocase contra uno de los lados de la mesa yendo en dirección opuesta y coló.

- Solucionado. Vayámonos ya, tengo hambre.

Miré entre una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad al azabache, pues había hecho que las mascotas de los anillos Vongola de los guardianes le trajeran un banquete de comida. Continué comiendo desviando la mirada hacia los platos que había en la mesa. Todo tenía una pinta exquisita y un sabor al mismo nivel.

- ¿Te gustan los animales?- Pregunté sin mirarle mientras comía.

- No tengo nada en contra de los animales pequeños.

Le miré brevemente. Su expresión estaba calmada y comía con elegancia. Sin duda aquella fue una respuesta muy honesta. Dirigí mi atención al pequeño polluelo que voló hasta posarse sobre mis piernas y canturreó mi nombre.

- ¿Ahh? Hibird es muy lindo e inteligente.- Sonreí acariciándolo con suavidad.

- Naturalmente.

- ¿Qué otros animales te gustan?- Señaló un pequeño erizo que se movía por el suelo.

- Wow, que pequeñín más lindo.- Exclamé mirándolo.

- Ayuda mucho durante las peleas.

- Ah.. Sin duda no puedes vivir sin saciar tu extraña necesidad de pelear.- Murmuré mientras me llevaba a la boca comida.- Uri de Gokudera también es muy tierno.- Miré al gatito que maullaba.

- Sí.

- Sin embargo, Gokudera no es como él.- Solté y tuve la sensación de escucharle brevemente reír.

La actitud de aquel chico me resultaba extraña, cada vez me sorprendía más. Di un trago a la bebida antes de devolverla a la mesa y rebusqué el paquete de Black Stone.

- Mierda.- Lo miré vacío y lo estrujé en mi mano. Me levanté desperezándome un poco y suspiré.- Gracias por la cena.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A comprar tabaco. Buscaré algún local cercano.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué vienes conmigo?- Le miré de reojo mientras sujetaba el volante con ambas manos.

- Con tu sentido de la orientación y siendo plena noche, ¿no crees que te costará encontrar el camino de vuelta?

Para qué pregunto si sé cuál es la respuesta. Suspiré y me concentré en la carretera apenas alumbrada por los faros del coche y alguna que otra farola un tanto frustrada. Divisé un bar, aparqué en doble fila y apagué el motor.

- Enseguida regreso.

- ¿Enserio vas a ir allí?-Preguntó echándome un rápido vistazo.

- No me queda otra. Además, cerca se celebra un festival, parecerá que vengo de allí.- Respondí mientras salía del coche.

- No me refería a eso..

Le ignoré mientras caminaba entrando al bar, todas las miradas se centraron en mí. Ugh. Ya sé a qué se refería. Eché un rápido vistazo al lugar, repleto de hombres con aspecto de macarras, fui a la máquina de tabaco y saqué un paquete de Black Stone.

- Oye, muñeca ¿acaso te has escapado?

- ¡Eh! ¿Quieres tomar una cerveza con nosotros?

- ¿No crees que si escapase así vestida no podría llegar muy lejos? Y no. Sólo he venido a por tabaco.

- ¿Eh? No seas aburrida y ven.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse, le miré desafiante y chisté la lengua dibujando una sonrisa burlona cuando escuché su voz tras aquel hombre.

- ¿Acaso no le has escuchado? Ha dicho que sólo venía a por tabaco.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su novio?- Río a carcajadas el hombre cuando volteó para mirarle.

- Te morderé hasta la muerte.

Escuché el aleteo de un polluelo que acabó acomodándose en mi cabeza. Miré que el joven sostenía firmemente las tonfas en sus manos preparado para pelear.

- ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?- Bramó uno arrastrando la silla y levantándose.

- Mira por donde, podrás saciarte. Te espero en el coche.- Le hablé al joven mientras salía de allí.

Me acomodé en el asiento mientras sacaba un cigarro, me lo acerqué a los labios, guardando el paquete en la guantera del coche, prendí el cigarro con el encendedor del coche y bajé la ventanilla. Cerré los ojos aspirando el humo y escuché el canto del polluelo. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que entré al coche y pude ver al joven saliendo del bar.

- Eso fue sorprendentemente rápido.- Hablé mientras se subía.

- Sólo eran una panda de débiles herbívoros.

- Ohh. No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que esta situación no para de repetirse.- Continué mientras mirando de reojo al polluelo que volaba hacia su dueño y se acomodaba en su hombro. Sonreí y arranqué el coche. -Ahh… Me arrepiento de no haberme quedado a mirar. Hubiese sido asombroso verte pelear en yukata. ¿Buscamos otro bar?- Reí imaginándome la escena. Me percaté de la mirada asesina que me lanzó y dejé escapar un suspiro mientras tiraba la colilla por la ventana.-Era broma, era broma. Deja de lanzarme ésa mirada.

- Hm.

- Oye. ¿Por dónde es el camino?- Pregunté mientras conducía sin rumbo.

- ¿Por qué no prestas más atención?

- En mi defensa diré que es algo que no puedo remediar.

- Eres demasiado torpe y descuidada.

- ¿Eso crees?- Hinché mis mejillas de forma infantil.- Mooh~

Escuché una leve risa del joven y enarqué una ceja y me percaté de que tenía el cuerpo un poco ladeado y estaba mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Acaso lo que han escuchado mis oídos ha sido una risa?- Pregunté mirándole de reojo.

- No deberías de apartar la mirada de la carretera.

- No evadas mi pregunta. Siéntate bien y deja de observarme.- Regresé nuevamente la atención a la carretera.

- ¿Acaso te incomoda que te miren?

- Uff. No sabría cómo responder a éso.

- Fácil, sí o no. No tiene más vuelta de hoja.

- Agh. Eres muy molesto cuando quieres, ¿eh? Simplemente deja de mirarme y ya está. Tu mirada comienza a ponerme nerviosa y vamos a terminar por tener un accidente.

Detuve el coche en el parking, apagué el motor y me dejé caer sobre el volantes con ambos brazos cruzadas en el mismo, miré de reojo hacia el joven quien enarcó una ceja observándome.

- ¿No vas a salir?

- No quiero encontrarme con alguien en concreto.- Murmuré mientras escondía mi rostro.

- ¿Eh? Pensé que eras una de esas personas que no huía.

Ahh…No era la primera vez que alguien me decía que huía. Dejé caer la espalda en el asiento y ladeé la cabeza para mirarle.

- No huyo, simplemente evado conflictos.

- No hay gran diferencia. Deberías de afrontar las cosas.

- Es algo más complicado que eso.- Respondí viendo cómo salía del coche alejándose.

Quizá debería de replantearme lo que había dicho. ¿Pero cómo podría afrontarle? Suspiré y salí del coche, caminé con paso lento hasta entrar al hotel y me dirigí al restaurante, donde me senté y pedí montones de platos. Eché un vistazo alrededor, apenas habían un par de mesas ocupadas, aunque era normal ya pasaban las dos de la madrugada.

- ¿Por qué estás tan estresada?

Escuché su voz al tiempo que veía cómo ocupaba el asiento de enfrente. Desvié la vista al instante de que nuestras miradas chocasen. Oh, lo había olvidado. Si Vongola Décimo estaba aquí, también estaría Reborn.

- Por nada en especial.

- No me engañas, ¿qué ha pasado?

- ¿Por qué debería de haber pasado algo?

- Son casi las tres de la madrugada y mira cuánto has estado comiendo. Además, me he tropezado con Hibari y me ha comentado algo como que eres una cobarde.

- Maldito mocoso.- Pinché de mala gana el último trozo de carne y me lo llevé a la boca.

- Sólo quiere ayudar, a su manera. Suéltalo de una vez, te sentirás mejor.

Me quedé con la mirada perdida en aquella copa de vino y emití un suspiro. Quizá necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, ¿pero estaría bien que fuese con Reborn? Aunque quién mejor que él.

Desperté a las cinco y media, apenas había dormido una hora, pero no me encontraba lo suficientemente cansada como para dormir. Suspiré echándome el cabello hacia atrás levantándome de la cama y buscando el tabaco. Oh, genial, lo había olvidado en el coche. Salí acomodándome el cabello y dando gracias a que algunas luces estuvieran encendidas.

- Ime..

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz frente mí, le ignoré y seguí andando hasta que sentí su mano apresar mi brazo. Oh, no, otra vez esas lágrimas amenazando por salir.

- Ime, deja de huir.

- No quiero verte. Déjame por favor.

Mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, su mano liberaba de forma un tanto brusca mi brazo y vi de reojo a Reborn, quien me alejó tirando de mí hacia su lado. Regresó su mirada al pelinegro y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro seguido de otro.

- ¡Reborn, para!- Pedí cuando vi un hilo de sangre descender de la boca del líder de Varia.

- Nunca te perdonaré por lo que hiciste.- Era la primera vez que escuché hablar tan serio a Reborn.

- Deja de actuar de forma tan inmadura, por favor.- Le dije cuando iba a golpearle nuevamente sosteniendo su brazo e interponiéndome entre ellos. No supe interpretar la mirada que me echó antes de regresarla hacia el pelinegro. Se relajó, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

- Aquí, la única inmadura eres tú, Ime.

- No quiero hablar contigo.

Sin mirarle salí del hotel y caminé con paso ligero hasta llegar al coche. Entré y cerré con seguro sabiendo que él me seguía. Encendí la luz y abrí la guantera sacando el paquete de Black Stone, me coloqué uno entre los labios, lo prendí apagando la luz y puse música. ¿Hasta cuándo se quedaría ahí de pie? ¿Por qué me había seguido? Miré por el espejo y le observé apoyado de espaldas en la puerta trasera con los brazos cruzados. Maldita sea, estaba pasando frío ahí fuera, ¿porqué no se iba ya al hotel? Bajé un poco la ventanilla para que saliera el humo del cigarro y quité el seguro emitiendo un suspiro, di la última calada al cigarro y lo tiré por la rendija de la ventana. Esperé diez minutos más, pero él seguí ahí quieto, seguramente muerto de frío. Salí del coche, cerré la puerta y me acerqué a él.

Quizá había hecho una montaña de un grano de arena. Nunca escuché de sus labios las palabras te amo, te quiero, o algo similar, tampoco decir que éramos algo como novios. Sólo me había estado utilizando, y yo le seguía el juego como tonta. Sus únicas palabras, aunque en varias ocasiones, fueron Eres mía. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- No sé si recordarás todo lo que sucedió en tus diez años atrás, de hecho no entiendo el motivo por el que aún no has regresado a tu época.-Comencé a hablar lo más claro que me era posible.- Quizá fue que simplemente me hice una idea equivocada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Así pues olvidaré lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la cocina, olvidaré lo que ocurrió la noche de mi cumpleaños, lo olvidaré todo. Por lo tanto no seguiré enfadada contigo, y entre nosotros no habrá más que una relación familiar.

- ¿Aquella noche en la cocina…?

Comencé a caminar pero tiró de mí atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo atrapándome.

- No me digas que estás así desde la última vez que te..

- Déjalo, ¿vale? Olvida todo.- Intervine intentando separarme de él.

- ¿Mi yo de tu tiempo aún no te ha pedido disculpas por lo de aquella noche?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Parece mentira que no te conozcas ni a ti mismo. Eres demasiado orgulloso como para pedir disculpas.

- Te pido disculpas en nombre de mi yo del pasado.

- Eso no arregla nada. Además, ya te he dicho que lo olvidaré todo, tú haz lo mismo.

- Ime, no seas testaruda.

- No comprendes cómo me siento, ¿verdad? Desde aquella noche… Aquella noche me hiciste dar cuenta de que sólo me utilizabas, y lo terminaste de rematar cuando llevaste a esa estúpida pelirroja al bar y me dijo que era tu prometida.

- ¿Sabes cuántas veces quise pedirte disculpas desde aquella noche? Sin embargo tú me ignorabas, no querías escucharme. Siempre salías huyendo cuando intentaba arreglar las cosas.- Alzó su mano izquierda y me la mostró.- Y no, no me casé con ésa escoria, ¿acaso estás demente? ¿Cómo pudiste creerte eso?

- Cuando te lo pregunté tú te callaste, ¿acaso debí de pensar otra cosa en ése momento? Además me dijo que tú y ella habíais…- Sus brazos me soltaron y mi voz dejó de salir de mi garganta. Me sentía tan vulnerable...

- Fue una vez, poco después de que te marcharas de casa a los once años.

- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones de tu vida privada.

- Ime, no olvides que eres mía.

Escuché su voz, alejándome de él, y sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Entré en la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama al tiempo que silenciosas lágrimas descendían por mi rostro. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté una almohada contra mi cara. ¿Por qué..?

_- Ime-chan…_

Esta voz… no es la primera vez que la escucho. Ésa voz aparecía constantemente en mis sueños acompañada de un delicioso y dulce aroma, sin embargo nunca desvelaba su apariencia. ¿Quién era el dueño de ésta voz? ¿De quién pertenecía?

_-Ime-chan… ¿qué es para ti el destino?_

El destino... ¿qué es el destino? Abrí los ojos pero no vi más que todo mí alrededor envuelto en una luz blanca deslumbrante.

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Ime-chan… ¿Crees en el destino?_

Sentí una presencia tras de mí y una ligera acaricia en mi mejilla. Me volteé sobresaltada pero no había nada. ¿Qué era aquella sensación?

**(...) Continuará~**


End file.
